¡Cuidado con el Amor!
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: El destino llama por segunda ocasión... ¿Podrán los protagonistas de Llevados por el Destino deshacerse de su pasado y encontrar el verdadero amor? Genzo x Lily y Taro x Esmeralda.
1. UNO

¡Cuidado con el Amor! (El Destino llama otra vez).

**¡Cuidado con el Amor!**

**(El Destino llama otra vez).**

**Uno.**

_Lily._

_Ya lo pasado, pasado..._

_No me interesa..._

¿Será cierto lo que dice la canción?

En fin... Ya pasaron tres años desde que terminé mi especialidad en Medicina Deportiva en Barcelona. Trabajo como parte del cuerpo médico del equipo de las Chivas del Guadalajara y se puede decir que me ha ido muy bien. Vivo con mi amiga y compañera de trabajo desde hace varios años, Azumi Hayakawa, y aunque compartimos un departamento muy lindo y ambas tenemos un futuro prometedor, ninguna de las dos se siente a gusto...

¿Sabes, Lily-chan?.- me comentó Azumi en una de nuestras tantas tardes libres. Estábamos tomando café en la Gran Plaza, una de las plazas más importantes de Guadalajara.- Tengo muchos deseos de regresar a Europa.

¿Y eso?.- yo jugueteaba con el popote de mi capuchino helado.

Pues no sé. Es que siento que mi vida está allá... O sea, soy muy feliz aquí pero... No sé, Europa me llama constantemente, ya te lo había dicho...

Por supuesto.- suspiré.- No eres la única que se siente así...

¿Aun te sientes culpable?.- Azumi me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.- Por lo de... Tú sabes...

Sí, la verdad es que sí.- acepté.- Me siento muy culpable, y mucho. Ni siquiera sé que pasó con Tsubasa Ozhora y su mujer, aun no puedo creer que haya intentado interponerme en un matrimonio... No sé en que estaba pensando, soy de lo peor...

Vamos, no te pongas así.- me animó Azumi.- Además, bien sabes que no eres la única...

Azumi no lo quiso confesar, pero cuando estábamos en Barcelona se enamoró perdidamente de un muchacho que ya tenía novia. Ella nos vio tan acongojados a Taro Misaki y a mí por nuestros fracasos amorosos que prefirió guardarse el suyo... Fue hasta muchos meses después, cuando ya estábamos por abandonar Barcelona, cuando ella me contó su desgracia amorosa.

Pues sí, pero al menos tú no metiste con un casado.- resoplé.

Y tú tampoco. Una cosa es que te hayas enamorado de Tsubasa Ozhora y otra muy diferente que te hayas metido con él, cosa que no hiciste.- me corrigió Azumi.

Pues creo que tienes razón...

Por cierto que la relación entre Azumi y Ricardo Espadas de plano no funcionó. Cuando se conocieron se comenzaron a llevar como los clásicos perro y gato, y eso los llevó a experimentar una atracción que ellos confundieron con amor. Por supuesto, pronto se dieron cuenta del error y prefirieron terminar como amigos a hacerse daño.

¿Y qué piensas hacer?.- le pregunté a Azumi.- ¿Intentarás regresar a Europa?

Quizás.- Azumi se encogió de hombros.

¿Y a dónde te irías? ¿Regresarías a Barcelona o te irías a otro país?

No sé, pero definitivamente no regresaría a Barcelona. Ése no es mi sitio.

Ya veo...

Dirigí mi mirada hacia una tienda de revistas que estaba cerca de nosotras. Mis ojos se toparon con una revista de fútbol que rezaba lo siguiente, a grandes letras: "Tsubasa Ozhora se convierte en padre por segunda ocasión, al mismo tiempo que su equipo se corona como el campeón de España". Me levanté a comprar un ejemplar de dicha revista, la verdad es que me dio mucha curiosidad leer el artículo.

Vaya, vaya. Hablando del rey de Roma... .- murmuró Azumi, cuando regresé a la mesa con la revista.

Deja ver que dice... .- hojeé la revista hasta encontrar el artículo que buscaba.- A ver... "Tsubasa Ozhora, el capitán del equipo del Barcelona, se convirtió en padre de una preciosa niña el martes pasado, justo cuando él y su equipo ganaban la liga de España. La bebé nació en un hospital de la ciudad y su famoso padre le dedicó el gol que anotó varios minutos después. Los señores Ozhora están más felices que nunca, después de un leve tropiezo que casi acaba con su matrimonio...".

Mira tú, te mencionan.- se burló Azumi.- Tú eres el "leve tropiezo".

Si no me dices ni cuenta me doy... .- rezongué, mirándola con cara de "hello con tu hello".- En fin... "La pequeña Sayuri Ozhora tendrá como padrino al Príncipe del Sol, Aoi Singo, quien ha cosechado tantos triunfos en Italia como su compatriota Ozhora lo ha hecho en España...". Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué te parece?

¿Aoi Singo el padrino de la hija de Tsubasa? ¡Qué cosa más rara!.- exclamó Azumi.

Ni tanto. Recuerda que Genzo Wakabayashi es el padrino de Hayate y Tarito es el padrino de Daibu... O es al revés... Sabe, ya no recuerdo bien...

Y ya que mencionaste a Wakabayashi... ¿Qué has sabido sobre él?.- Azumi me interrogó como si yo fuera una criminal y ella la policía.

Nada. No he vuelto a tener contacto con él desde aquella tarde que discutimos en Barcelona por... Bueno, ya sabes...

Por cierto que aun no quieres decirme qué fue lo que se dijeron esa vez...

Me quedé callada. No, nunca le diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Azumi, que Wakabayashi me confesó que me quería...

_Azumi._

Pobre Lily, yo bien sabía que ella se moría de ganas de regresar a Europa aunque ella no lo quisiera reconocer. La conozco perfectamente bien y sé que le carcomía en las entrañas el remordimiento por haber sido el "leve tropiezo" que casi acaba con el matrimonio Ozhora...

Si Lily no fuera tan terca, desde hacía mucho tiempo que ya habría reconocido esto y habría buscado la manera de hallarle solución. Pero como es una mujer extremadamente necia, no hacía nada más que quejarse de vez en cuando y deprimirse por las tardes... Y pues obviamente yo tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Lástima que las cosas no me salieron como yo esperaba...

Una mañana me llegó el rumor de que había dos vacantes de trabajo en un equipo de fútbol de Europa, para ser más específicos, en Francia, en el campamento del PSG. La oportunidad me quedaba como anillo al dedo, yo tenía muchos deseos de volver a París y de paso allá me volvería a encontrar a Tarito. Y pensé que la oportunidad también sería perfecta para Lily, lástima que ella no vendría por su cuenta a solicitar la plaza... Así que yo lo hice por ella...

Envié las dos solicitudes, la de Lily y la mía, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Estaba segura de que Lily haría el berrinche de su vida por tomar ese tipo de decisión por ella, pero también sabía que una vez que se le pasara el coraje aceptaría la oferta. Y así fue. Cuando le conté a lily lo que había hecho, casi me arroja por la ventana aunque después meditó la oferta y decidió que tenía deseos de cambiar de aires...

Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño error en la convocatoria... Originalmente, había dos plazas para el PSG de París, pero al final las cosas resultaron diferentes...

Doctoras Del Valle y Hakayawa.- nos dijo nuestro jefe una mañana.- He recibido la respuesta a sus solicitudes de marcharse a Europa a trabajar con los equipos de allá. Felicidades, las aceptaron.

¿En verdad?.- pregunté emocionada.- ¡No puedo creerlo!

Sí. Me parece que los impresionó el hecho de que ustedes hayan hecho su especialidad en el equipo del Barcelona.- continuó el jefe.- Solo es cuestión que ustedes ultimen los últimos detalles.

Bueno, pues era mi destino.- suspiró Lily.- A ver que pasa esta vez...

Les irá muy bien, estoy seguro.- dijo el jefe.- Me dará mucho gusto saber que dos de mis mejores doctoras se marcharán a Francia y a Alemania a trabajar.

¿Qué cosa?.- gritamos Lily y yo, al mismo tiempo.- ¿Qué no se supone que las dos nos iríamos a Francia?

Eh, originalmente así era, pero hubo un error.- explicó el jefe, algo avergonzado.- Ya se había ocupado una vacante en el PSG, pero había otra disponible en el Bayern Munich de Alemania y pues fue a ese equipo a donde se envió la solicitud de la doctora Del Valle...

¿QUÉ?.- gritó Lily.- ¿AL BAYERN MUNICH?

Sí, pero también es un excelente equipo… No se puede quejar…

Vi la mirada de Lily y supe lo que estaba pensando. En el Bayern Munich jugaba nada más y nada menos que Genzo Wakabayashi...

_Lily._

¡Me carga la toditita chin...!

¡A Alemania! ¡Me voy a ir a Alemania! ¡Y no a cualquier equipo, me van a mandar al Bayern Munich! ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

Me dieron unas ganas tremendas de colgar a Azumi. ¡Ella me había dicho que me iría a París con ella, no a Munich! Y ahora era demasiado tarde, ya me habían aceptado y no me podía negar...

Munich era el último lugar en el mundo a donde yo quería ir...

Sin embargo, una molesta vocecilla en mi interior se hizo escuchar cuando terminé de hacer mi coraje: _No te niegues a tu destino... Bien sabes que tienes asuntos pendientes allá..._

Y quizás esto era cierto... Aun recordaba las últimas palabras de Wakabayashi: _¡Ya date cuenta de una vez por todas de que te quiero!_

Pero aun estaba muy resentida. Nunca olvidaría que por culpa de Wakabayashi todo me había salido mal...

_Genzo._

¡Ja! No cabe duda de que al destino le gusta jugar con nosotros... Siempre quiere hacernos creer que nosotros tenemos control sobre él, pero al final no se sabe si uno escoge su destino o el destino lo escoge a uno... En fin...

Tres años han pasado ya desde aquellos hechos... Los cuales prefiero no recordar... Fue aquella vez la primera y única ocasión en donde una mujer me ha roto el corazón. A partir de entonces me he vuelto más frío y distante con las chicas, no estoy interesado en llevar otra relación amorosa... Ya no más...

Y sin embargo… Aun no puedo olvidarla…

No sé, quizás tengo la impresión de que si Alana no se hubiera interpuesto… No me agrada pensar que Lily crea que soy un traidor… Y estoy seguro de que eso es lo que ella piensa de mí… Quizás no puedo olvidar a Lily debido a que es la única mujer que se me ha negado… Quizás no he podido olvidarla porque estoy realmente enamorado…

Muchas veces pensé en ir a México a buscarla. A través de Misaki me enteraba de lo que ocurría en su vida, aunque el muy desgraciado mal amigo nunca me decía lo que realmente quería oír, esto es, si Lily estaba o no comprometida. La verdad era que Misaki casi no me contaba nada sobre ella, tenía que sacarle la información con tirabuzón y a veces ni así… Creo que él pensaba que lo mejor sería que yo ya no volviera a pensar en ella…

Sin embargo, uno no debería de tomar al "destino" tan a la ligera…

Un día que aparentaba ser como cualquier otro, la vida me dio una sorpresa que no esperaba…

Lily.

Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento cuando la vi. El día anterior el entrenador nos había avisado que llegaría una nueva doctora al campamento y que deberíamos de tratarla con el respeto que se merecía y darle la bienvenida a Munich. Pero nunca me imaginé que esa doctora sería Lily...

Muchachos, les quiero presentar a la doctora Del Valle, nuestra nueva adquisición.- comentó el entrenador, dando palmadas para llamar nuestra atención.- Espero que sean corteses con ella.

Mucho gusto.- Lily sonrió muy tímidamente. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa.- La verdad es que acabo de tener un _deja vú_, la misma bienvenida me dieron hace años en Barcelona...

Todos rieron. La primera cosa que noté fue que Lily ya había aprendido a hablar el alemán...

Karl.- llamó el entrenador.- Quiero que por favor te encargues personalmente de la doctora Del Valle. Hazla sentirse como en su casa.

Sí, entrenador.- Schneider sonrió.- Bienvenida a Munich, doctora Del Valle. Yo soy Karl Heinz Schneider y cualquier pregunta que tenga no dude en hacérmela.

Muchas gracias.- Lily sonrió de nuevo.- La primera pregunta que tengo es: ¿Hay algún parentesco entre usted y el entrenador? Es que se parecen mucho y como que tienen el mismo apellido...

Sí. Es mi padre.- Schneider sonrió.

Como dicen por ahí: Con el nepotismo, todo queda en familia... .- intervino Sho Shu Kong.

Lily soltó una carcajada. Evidentemente, ella me estaba ignorando...

Y por acá está nuestro tímido portero estrella, que nunca saluda a una mujer a menos que se le obligue a ello.- dijo Schneider, señalándome.- Doctora, le presento a Genzo Wakabayashi. No seas descortés, Wakabayashi, y ven a saludar a la doctora...

Caminé unos pasos hacia ellos pero no respondí. La verdad es que me había vuelto a pasar...

No importaba lo resentido o dolido que estuviera... Una mirada a los ojos negros de Lily me bastó para que volviera a caer como un idiota...

**Notas:**

_Ya lo pasado, pasado,_ canción interpretada por José José.

Jajaja. ¿Creyeron que dejaría "Llevados por el destino" con ese final? No puedo dejar ese fic así, los personajes se merecen un final mejor... Éste fic ya no está basado en historias de la vida real, todo será pura ficción...

Este fic va dedicado a... Samael y Yelitza, por su constante apoyo

5

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


	2. DOS

**Dos.**

_Lily._

No me causa nada de gracia...

Wakabayashi se limitó a mirarme sin decir palabra alguna. Yo me dije que si él no hablaba yo tampoco lo iba a hacer.

Bienvenida.- dijo Wakabayashi, al fin, en español.- Esto no es Barcelona pero aun así espero que encuentres algo que te la haga pasártela tan bien como lo hiciste allá.

Me dieron muchas ganas de patearle el trasero. El infeliz se estaba burlando de mí, aludiendo a mi no-relación con Tsubasa. Lo bueno (o lo malo) es que él había hablado en español, así que nadie más que él y yo entendimos el mensaje.

¿Por qué hablas en español?.- pregunté en alemán, tratando de conservar la calma.- Ya ves que ya sé hablar el alemán.

Evidentemente, ustedes se conocen.- comentó el chino, quien después supe que se trataba de Sho Shu Kong.- De lo contrario no se tratarían con tanta familiaridad.

¿Qué comes, que adivinas?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, algo irritado.

Supongo que se conocieron en Barcelona.- intervino Schneider.- Debió de haber sido en aquellos meses que te la pasaste mucho tiempo allá... .- la voz del joven se convirtió en un susurro.- Ahora entiendo por qué...

Wakabayashi y yo miramos al alemán con rabia. Éste instintivamente se hizo para atrás.

Bueno, yo no quise... Yo nada más decía... .- Schneider levantó las manos en actitud pacificadora.

En todo caso.- intervino Sho.- Bienvenida. Y como ya conoces a Wakabayashi, no te tomes muy en serio sus actitudes.

Por respuesta, sonreí. El chino me agradaba.

Tú tan amable como siempre.- murmuró Wakabayashi, con cierto enojo.

Bueno, alguien debe conservar la calma cuando tú y Schneider comienzan con sus duelos de poder.

¡Qué sacrificado!.- se burló Schneider.

Wakabayashi se limitó a mirarlos a los dos como si quisiera arrojarlos por un acantilado.

Me voy.- musitó Wakabayashi.- Está en su casa, doctora Del Valle.

El portero me hizo un ademán con la mano antes de retirarse.

_Genzo._

Pues a mí tampoco me causa gracia.

Ey, no voy a negar que me agrada muchísimo el volver a ver a Lily... Eso era lo que yo tanto había estado esperando secretamente en mi interior... Pero me parece una burla que ella aparezca así sin más, sin previo aviso...

Bueno, evidentemente Lily no iba a mandarme una carta avisándome que pensaba venir a Alemania, pero mínimo el entrenador podía habernos hablado previamente un poco acerca de nuestra nueva doctora y ya estaríamos al tanto... No sé ni que estoy diciendo, el ver a Lily me ha trastornado por completo...

Pero una vez que se me pasó la impresión, llegué a una decisión: no la dejaría escapar esta vez. Ahora no estaría presente Tsubasa y no dejaría que ningún otro hombre le echara el ojo a la chica. Lily sería mía, aun así me tardara todo el tiempo del mundo en conseguirlo.

Y esta vez lo lograría. No me importaba que Sho también tuviera las mismas intenciones. ¡Ja! ¿Creen que no me di cuenta? Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que Lily le gustó.

_Taro._

¡París, la Ciudad Luz!

Eso es lo que me gritó Azumi cuando fui a recibirla al aeropuerto.

¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Tarito!.- Azumi me abrazó con fuerza.

Lo mismo digo, amiga mía.- contesté.- Bienvenida a Francia.

Hola, tú debes de ser Azumi.- saludó la chica de cabello negro y rizado que había ido conmigo.- Mucho gusto, soy Esmeralda La Salle.

Azumi arqueó mucho las cejas y la miró a ella y después a mí.

¿No me digas que ella es...?.- Azumi me interrogó en japonés.

Ni se te ocurra.- la detuve, en el mismo idioma.- Esmeralda es solo mi amiga...

Y era verdad. Como bien ella me lo prometió tres años atrás, Esmeralda se había convertido en mi reportera oficial. Casi todos los días iba a los entrenamientos del PSG y casi siempre terminaba por ser yo el entrevistado... Muchos me decían que era bastante evidente que Esmeralda estaba enamorada de mí, pero yo nunca lo creí. Jamás volvería a creer los chismes que decían que yo le gustaba a una chica... Ya no más...

El gusto es mío.- dijo Azumi, en francés.- ¿Eres amiga de Tarito?

Pues eso es lo que espero.- respondió Esmeralda, muy sonriente.- Aunque nunca sé qué es lo que él piensa de mí.

Bien sabes que eres importante.- contesté yo. Inmediatamente sentí cómo la sangre me subía a la cara.- No finjas demencia...

¡Ja, ja, ja!.- Esmeralda rió con muchas ganas.- Usas las mismas frases que usaba una vieja amiga mía...

Pues también son las frases que usaba una amiga mía.- reí.- Por cierto que se suponía que ella también vendría a París. Azumi, ¿en dónde está Li-chan?

Ahhh... .- Azumi se mordió el labio inferior.- Verás, hubo una pequeña confusión... Y se fue para Alemania...

¿Alemania?.- grité.- ¿A qué equipo se fue? ¿Y por qué se fue para allá?

Pues hubo un pequeño error, como te dije.- explicó Azumi, algo avergonzada.- Y su solicitud de empleo fue a parar al Bayern Munich...

No me digas... .- sonreí, bastante divertido.- Pobre Wakabayashi...

¿De quién hablan?.- preguntó Esmeralda, curiosa.- ¿Y por qué pobre Wakabayashi? ¿Te refieres a tu amigo, el famoso portero japonés?

El mismo que viste y calza.- respondí.- Y digo que pobre de él porque va a recibir una visita inesperada... Jajaja, me gustaría poder ver la cara que pone...

Durante los tres años transcurridos, cada vez que Wakabayashi y yo nos veíamos o hablábamos por teléfono, él me preguntaba por Lily. Yo nunca quería decirle gran cosa sobre ella, ya suficiente habían sufrido los dos y no me parecía correcto el seguir alimentando la pasión que Wakabayashi tenía por Lily...

Por supuesto, cuando el destino decide una cosa... No hay nadie que pueda escapar de sus designios...

Bueno, pues será mejor que nos vayamos.- le dije a Azumi.- Te espera tu nuevo equipo.

Uh, aun no sé en dónde voy a hospedarme.- murmuró ella.- ¿Tienes espacio en tu departamento?

Bueno, originalmente había pensado que te podías quedar conmigo pero luego Esme se ofreció a alojarte en su humilde morada.

Muy humilde, de eso puedes estar segura.- Esmeralda sonrió.- Pero tengo una habitación libre, así que puedes estar a tus anchas. Y no soy una casera estricta.

Menos mal. Apenas y si aguantaba a mi casera anterior.- Azumi rió.

Yo también reí. Si Lily hubiese escuchado esto... No me era desconocido que ella y Azumi vivían juntas en México.

_Esmeralda._

Bueno, es la primera vez que me toca hablar. Aunque soy reportera, me pone algo nerviosa narrar mi parte de la historia...

Comencemos por el principio. Yo soy Esmeralda La Salle, tengo 24 años, soy mexicana y me dedico a hacer reportajes por mi cuenta. Esto significa que puedo escribir sobre cualquier cosa que se me antoje y publicarla en el periódico que desee hacerlo. Ustedes se preguntarán cómo es que sobrevivo si mi trabajo no se oye muy estable que digamos, así que simplemente les diré que tengo otras maneras se sobrevivir... Pero ése es mi secreto...

Por cierto que también tengo otro secreto. Se llama Taro Misaki. Se puede decir que me enamoré de él desde el primer momento en que lo vi, en el mundial Sub-l6. Se veía tan lindo... En aquellos momentos me dieron muchas ganas de acercarme y conocerlo, pero dudo mucho que hubiera sido tan fácil que una simple fan se acercara a un jugador de fútbol... Crecí con el ferviente deseo de conocerlo en persona, luego me entraron las ganas de convertirme en reportera y pensé que quizás en algún momento se me haría el conocerlo... Cuando supe que él abandonaría Francia para volver a Japón, mi corazoncito se hizo añicos pero conservé la esperanza de que en algún momento él regresara... Y así fue...

Me conformé durante años con guardar todos los recortes de periódicos y revistas en donde aparecía Misaki. Tengo ya varios álbumes llenos con fotos de él... Y luego, me enteré un buen día de que él regresaría a París para hospedarse una semana con el club del PSG y probar suerte en él... Por supuesto, no me quedaría con las ganas de conocerlo esta vez... Y debo decir que al conocer su manera de ser terminé por enamorarme de él... Es tan lindo, tan sincero, tan sencillo, tan optimista... Siempre tenía en el rostro esa alegre sonrisa...

Taro no aceptó inmediatamente la oferta del PSG, pero yo sabía que él no tardaría en ceder. Y por supuesto, yo iba a cumplir mi promesa. Antes de que Taro regresara a Barcelona yo le prometí que sería la reportera que más lo atosigaría si él decidía jugar para el PSG. Y así fue. Después de mucho tiempo, conseguí que él me aceptara como su amiga... Y ahora haría todo lo posible para que me incluyera como algo más en su vida...

Sin embargo, había alguien que se interponía en mi camino... Siempre se había interpuesto... Y tendría que hacer algo para evitar que ella se quedara con Misaki...

Azumi Hayakawa.

Me ofrecí a hospedarla en mi departamento por dos razones. La primera de ellas era que así evitaría que ella se quedara a vivir con Misaki. (¡Cómo se atreve!) y la segunda era que teniéndola en mi casa podría controlar un poco más sus movimientos.

Jujuju, ustedes podrán pensar que soy una desgraciada... Pero no es así, créanme, no soy una mala persona. Simplemente estoy enamorada...

**Notas:**

A ver si no me da flojera terminar este fic... Mínimo si pienso hacerlo mucho más cortito.


	3. TRES

**Tres.**

_Tsubasa._

Cosas de la vida... Nunca me imaginé que volvería a participar en una historia similar, pero ya ven, Misaki-kun insistió tanto que yo narrara también que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar...

Sí, soy el padre de una niña. Fue una sorpresa para Sanae y para mí el descubrir que ella estaba embarazada, pero también fue una gran alegría ya que era la mayor confirmación de que nuestro matrimonio había pasado la prueba...

La prueba. Lily. Desde que ella se marchó de Barcelona no la he vuelto a ver. Si he de ser sincero, tenía muchas ganas de volver a hablar con ella, más que nada para confirmar mi teoría de que podíamos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos. Por supuesto, jamás le hablé de esto a Sanae, hubiera sido abrir una herida que apenas comenzaba a cerrar. Por favor, no me malinterpreten, ya no deseo tener otra relación con Lily que no sea la de una buena amistad.

Sin embargo, hubo una cosa que me sorprendió de mí mismo. Y eso se relacionaba con mi hija. ¿Sabían que yo fui el que escogió el nombre de Sayuri? Pues así fue y déjenme y les digo que tuve un motivo muy especial para ponerle ese nombre, aunque por ahora no me atrevo a confesarlo...

Hace poco, Misaki-kun me llamó por teléfono. Sinceramente, hay días en los que no sé qué rayos le pasa a este hombre por su cabezota, no sé que ganaba con decirme esta información pero en fin...

Por cierto, Tsubasa.- Misaki habló con un tono de voz confidencial, después de una larga charla sobre sóccer.- ¿Ya sabes la nueva noticia?

Uhm, ¿relacionado con qué o con quién?.- inquirí.

Con Wakabayashi. Y con una vieja amiga nuestra...

¿Qué pasó?

Pues me enteré que nuestra vieja amiga Lily se ha ido a trabajar a Alemania... .- anunció Misaki, con un tono de voz triunfal.- Nada más ni nada menos que al Bayern Munich, el equipo en donde juega nuestro buen amigo Wakabayashi. Imagínate la reacción de él, después de tres años volverá a tenerla cerca... Espero que esta vez sí pase algo entre ellos...

Ya sabía que Genzo jugaba en el Bayern, eso no era nada nuevo para mí. Lo que sí era nuevo era que Lily se hubiese ido a trabajar para allá. Inmediatamente se vinieron a mi mente miles de preguntas que me hubiese gustado hacerle a Misaki y que, por supuesto, no le hice: ¿Por qué se fue Lily a Munich? ¿Qué pensaba Genzo al respecto? ¿Ellos aun mantenían contacto entre sí? ¿Genzo aun seguía enamorado de Lily?

Y la más importante de todas: ¿Lily estaría dispuesta a salir con Genzo esta vez?

Por supuesto, Misaki no me dijo nada al respecto. Yo bien sabía que si él hubiera podido me hubiese sermoneado por haber intentado engañar a Sanae con Lily, aunque no lo hizo y nunca supe por qué. Sin embargo, ahora me estaba dejando muy en claro que él estaba muy de acuerdo con que Lily se hubiese ido a Alemania, al lado de Genzo. Era su manera de decirme que el que ellos estuviesen juntos sería lo mejor.

Para todos.

_Saki._

Konichiwa. De nuevo. Yo pensé que no volveríamos a vernos pero ya ven cómo es esto...

¿Esta vez podré tener el final feliz que me gustaría tener?

Hace poco recibí una llamada de Lily-chan. ¡Qué gusto, tenía tanto de no saber de ella! Aunque obviamente ella me llamó para quejarse, más que nada. Resulta que se había ido a Alemania a trabajar para el Bayern Munich. Si me lo preguntan, yo estaría muy feliz por semejante noticia pero a Lily parecía no causarle la más mínima gracia...

¡Es que no es posible!.- gritaba ella, por la bocina del teléfono.- ¡No me causa nada de gracia! ¡Y todo es por culpa de Azumi!

Ya, no te quejes.- dije.- Te pudo haber ido peor...

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pudo haber sido peor?

Pues te pudieron haber mandado al equipo en donde juega Ken Wakashimazu...

Lily se calló al instante.

Supongo que tienes razón... En fin... ¿Cómo te va a ti?.- ella se escuchaba más calmada.

Pues bien. Tengo un buen trabajo. Me pagan bien.- respondí, vagamente.

Pareces robot, no manches.- Lily suspiró.- Hello con tu hello... No suenas muy feliz que digamos.

Pues sí lo soy, pero ya me conoces, no suelo ser tan expresiva como tú.

Quizás... En fin... Oye, por cierto... Eh... .- Lily dudaba en preguntar y yo ya me imaginaba qué era lo que quería saber.- ¿No has sabido nada de... ?

No.- la interrumpí, evitando que dijera el nombre que no deseaba oír.- No he vuelto a saber nada de él desde que se marchó a Japón. Y es lo mejor, no quiero volver a hacerme ningún tipo de ilusiones nuevamente.

Ya veo... ¿Y no has vuelto a interesarte en nadie más?

No. Yo no nací para amar.- contesté, con cierta amargura.

Ésa es una canción.- Lily soltó una risilla.- Y me parece que exageras, tarde o temprano encontrarás a alguien que te quiera... Y con quien puedas estar.

Supongo que sí.- la verdad era que ya no quería hablar sobre eso.- Y dime... ¿Qué tal te va con Wakabayashi-kun?

Lo tenías que mencionar... .- Lily gruñó.- La verdad es que me limito a ignorarlo.

¿Por qué haces eso?.- grité.- ¿Te has vuelto loca? La verdad es que me quedé con las ganas de darte unos buenos golpes cuando estábamos acá en Barcelona...

¿Por qué dices eso?.- se quejó Lily.

¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Tenías detrás de ti a uno de los hombres más guapos e increíbles del planeta y lo rechazaste!

Cierto. Olvidé que a ti te gustaba mucho Wakabayashi... .- murmuró Lily.- Quizás si yo no...

Ni se te ocurra decirlo.- la corté.- Es cierto que a mí me gustaba mucho pero ahora solo lo veo como un buen amigo. Pero tú deberías de intentar algo con él.

Deja de decir tonterías. Por culpa de Wakabayashi se me armó la gorda con la esposa de Tsubasa.- Lily hablaba con tanta rabia que la voz le temblaba.- Maldito infeliz.

¿Y estás plenamente segura de que fue él?

Bueno, no fue él precisamente, pero sí sabía que estaban por traicionarme y no hizo nada para impedirlo...

Ya no dije nada. Cuando Lily se pone en un plan tan necio es imposible sacarla de sus ideas locas...

Doctora Saki, tiene visitas.- Aranza abrió la puerta de mi cubículo de la enfermería con tanto sigilo que me asusté.

Gracias, Aranza.- contesté, al tiempo que tapaba la bocina.- Bueno, Lily-chan, fue un gusto haber charlado contigo pero debo retirarme. Cuídate mucho y por favor no te desaparezcas otros tres años.

¡Mira quien habla!.- Lily soltó una risilla.- Cuídate mucho tú también.

Colgué la bocina al tiempo que me levantaba de la silla para ir a recibir a mis visitas inesperadas. ¡Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con una persona a quien tenía mucho tiempo de no ver!

Mi viejo amigo de toda la vida, Shinji Hashimoto, me miraba muy sonriente desde la puerta.

_Lily._

Pobre de mi querida Saki. A ella también le habían roto su corazoncito y pues la verdad era que su historia había sido la más trágica de todas dado que al menos ella sí había encontrado el amor y la habían obligado a renunciar a él... Yo esperaba que en algún momento esta vida se acordara de ella y de nosotros y nos diera el final feliz que merecíamos tener...

Bueno, cambiando el tema, si he de ser sincera, me estaba yendo en Alemania mucho mejor de lo que yo pensé. Todos los jugadores eran buenas personas, aunque bastante creídas, pero era agradable el trabajar con ellos. Incluso con Wakabayashi. Al principio sí me molestaba mucho el tener que verle la cara todos los días pero ya después me fui acostumbrando aunque cada vez me costaba más trabajo ignorarlo. Wakabayashi es un hombre que de por sí no pasa desapercibido para nadie y pues parecía estar dispuesto a no dejar que se me pasara su presencia a cada momento. O bien soltaba comentarios mordaces o bien perdía el tiempo a propósito para estar cerca de mí el mayor tiempo posible y conseguir desesperarme. Unas cuantas veces quise darle una buena patada en el trasero y pedirle que me dejara en paz, pero el bueno de Sho siempre me calmaba justo a tiempo.

No le hagas caso.- decía Sho.- Así es él. No te lo tomes como algo personal.

Yo nada más asentía sin decir nada. Obviamente, Sho no sabía de la tormentosa amistad que tuvimos Wakabayashi y yo en el pasado y por supuesto que la actitud de Wakabayashi era para tomarse como algo personal, pero en fin...

Por cierto que Sho era un tipo realmente agradable, además de que a mí la cultura china me llamaba la atención tanto como la japonesa y podía pasarme las horas escuchando hablar a Sho sobre acupuntura (y miren que él es un experto en eso). Schneider y medio equipo del Bayern nos hacían mucha burla pero a mí me venía valiendo cacahuates. Sho a mí no me gustaba nada más que como amigo y estaba casi segura de que él me veía de la misma manera.

Bien, pequeña doctora.- dijo Sho. Tenía la costumbre de llamarme "pequeña doctora".- Si Wakabayashi llega a fastidiarte demasiado dime y lo pondré en su lugar.

Jaja, sí como no.- me burlé.- Ya me imagino que Genzo se va a dejar tan fácilmente...

¿Ya tan rápido lo llamas Genzo?.- Sho se sorprendió.- ¡Ah! Olvidaba que él y tú se conocían desde antes... Por cierto, ¿qué relación tenías tú con él?

La curiosidad mató al gato.- repliqué.- No seas tan indiscreto...

Lo único que quiero saber es si ustedes salieron alguna vez.- insistió Sho.

No. Nunca salimos juntos.- y era verdad.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Porque pareciera que alguna vez fueron novios. Y se nota que él aun está interesado en ti.

¿Qué cosa?.- grité.- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Sí, como no... .- Sho sonrió de manera acusadora.

Yo sabía que el rubor en mi cara me habían delatado. Es cierto, no habíamos sido novios pero Wakabayashi sí estuvo interesado en mí...

Disculpen que interrumpa, ya sé que están muy ocupados contándose las últimas novedades en acupuntura.- Wakabayashi se apareció en esos momentos, sorprendiéndonos.- Pero quería ver si no era mucha molestia que nuestra doctora, a la que por cierto le pagan mucho dinero por trabajar aquí, me podría revisar la muñeca derecha porque me está molestando.

¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Son este tipo de comentarios los que me sacan de quicio...

_Genzo._

Me daba rabia ver a Sho tan cerca de Lily. ¿Por qué todos podían entablar amistad tan fácilmente con ella y a mí me costaba tanto trabajo?

No te pongas así, Wakabayashi.- Sho habló para evitar que Lily me golpeara, estoy seguro.- Me voy para que la doctora te revise.

Gracias.- respondí, secamente.

Lily me lanzó una mirada de odio y me tomó la mano lesionada y comenzó a revisarla.

¿Desde cuando te molesta?.- preguntó ella, muy seria.

Tengo como dos semanas.- respondí.- Solo me duele de vez en cuando... Si muevo la muñeca de cierta manera...

¿Así?.- Lily me dobló la mano con cierta rudeza.

Más o menos.- torcí mi boca en un gesto.- ¿Siempre eres tan delicada con todos tus pacientes?

Solo contigo.- Lily me sonrió con saña.

Qué linda... .- murmuré.

Lily sacó del botiquín una pomada especial y un par de vendas. Comenzó a untarme el ungüento y después me vendó la mano, poniendo especial cuidado en el procedimiento.

¿Te sientes mejor?.- me preguntó, al terminar.

Sí.- contesté.

La miré a los ojos. Ella me sostuvo la mirada pero no tardó en desviarla, muy ruborizada.

Bueno.- Lily me soltó la mano y comenzó a llenar unas formas.- Tendrás que sacarte una placa de Rayos X para descartar alguna lesión del hueso, aunque es poco probable.

Muy bien, doctora.- tomé la solicitud que ella me extendía.- Muchas gracias.

No hay de qué.- Lily se levantó de su asiento.

Siempre me había quejado de que el piso de la enfermería era muy resbaloso, pero esta vez no me importó. Es más, hasta lo agradecí. Lily resbaló y se precipitó hacia mí. El impulso que ella llevaba nos hizo caer a ambos al suelo, llevándonos con nosotros la silla en donde estaba sentado. Ella quedó encima de mí, con su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. Yo tenía mis manos en su cintura y no les quiero ni decir qué parte íntima de su cuerpo estaba tocando mis partes nobles... ¡Ja! Me dirán lo que quieran, pero sentí como Lily comenzaba a temblar...

Ahdio... Lo siento... .- murmuró ella, muy colorada.- Yo debo... Este... Yo...

Pero Lily no hacía nada, simplemente se dedicaba a murmurar. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi pecho y sentía su respiración en mi cuello... Qué más daba, era la oportunidad perfecta... La atraje hacia mí y estaba a punto de besarla cuando la puerta se abrió.

Perdón que los interrumpa pero quería saber... .- Era Sho, el cual se interrumpió al vernos en semejante posición.- ¡Ah!

Lily y yo lo miramos como quien ha sido descubierto con las manos en la masa...

**Notas:**

¡Perdón! Olvidé decirles que Lily Del Valle y Esmeralda La Salle son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi. Saki Aiza y Shinji Hashimoto son personajes creados por Saki Hashimoto. Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Éste fic va a ir algo lento... Tengo mucho que estudiar 


	4. CUATRO

**Cuatro.**

_Lily._

¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿En qué momento quedé en una posición tan incómoda?

Y sí que era incómoda... Sentía perfectamente bien cómo cierta parte del cuerpo de Genzo aumentaba rápidamente de tamaño... Mejor no les digo...

Y lo peor del caso es que yo me estaba sintiendo igual de extraña... Por un momento yo deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Genzo me besara... Y quizás él lo habría hecho si no fuera porque en esos instantes Sho regresó...

Este... .- Perdón... No quise... Interrumpir... .- se veía que Sho tenía muchas ganas de soltar una buena carcajada.

No es lo que parece.- inmediatamente me incorporé, apoyándome fuertemente sobre el pecho de Genzo. Éste hizo una mueca de dolor.

Claro que no... .- murmuró éste, sin aliento.

Jaja, no lo puedo creer.- Sho por fin soltó la carcajada.- ¡Los dejo solos cinco minutos y con eso tienen para irse uno encima del otro!

Miré a Sho con mucho odio, pero eso a él no le importó. Siguió riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

Bueno, pues yo nada más quería decirle a Wakabayashi.- Sho se secaba las lágrimas que le salieron de tanto reír.- Que tenemos algo pendiente... Que no se te olvide... Sigan con sus asuntos.

Sho se marchó cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí. Yo terminé de levantarme y me alisé el cabello.

¿Eso es todo?.- le pregunté bruscamente a Wakabayashi, quien se incorporaba lentamente.

Sí, eso era todo... .- musitó él.

Bueno, pues en ese caso... ¡Ya vete!

Quité el seguro, abrí la puerta y empujé a Wakabayashi fuera de la habitación, cerrando después la puerta de una manera un tanto violenta. Me apoyé contra ella y respiré varias veces para tratar de controlar el deseo que me había invadido momentos antes...

_Genzo._

Lily no debería de ser tan violenta y sí debería reconocer que sintió un momento de atracción hacia mí. Vamos, que no me lo niegue, yo bien vi en sus ojos el deseo... ¡Ja! Voy ganando terreno... Ni crean que Sho me va a detener...

Por cierto que ya casi se me había olvidado el motivo por el cual Sho me había ido a buscar. En un par de días más sería el cumpleaños de Lily y los jugadores deseaban organizar una pequeña reunión en su honor. Curiosamente, todos decidieron que sería yo el que la mantendría ocupada mientras todo estaba listo, pretextando que yo era el que la conocía mejor... Pues muy bien, si eso es lo que quieren, me tendré que sacrificar para pasar una tarde en compañía de tan bella dama...

Por cierto que me estaba costando trabajo encontrar un regalo adecuado para ella. como era doctora, ya medio equipo estaba pensando en regalarle un estetoscopio Litman así que eso quedaba fuera. ¿Qué podría regalarle que a ella le gustara? Ya había notado que le encantaban las joyas, pero eso representaba dos problemas: el primero era que casi no podía usar joyería debido a su trabajo y el segundo era que en general yo soy muy poco hábil para esas cosas... Tendría que buscar otra opción...

¿Libros de Medicina? ¿Ropa? ¿Unos tenis nuevos? Demonios, ¿por qué es tan difícil el regalarle algo a una mujer?

¿Y por qué rayos me importaba tanto el regalarle algo que le gustara?

Si bien que sabía... Tendría que llamarle a Misaki para que me diera un consejo, después de todo él la conocía mucho mejor que yo. Y de paso lo invitaría a la reunión que le organizaríamos a Lily, aunque era poco probable que él pudiera asistir pero en fin...

¿Terminaste, Wakabayashi?.- me preguntó Sho, muy sonriente, cuando me vio salir de la enfermería.- Déjame y te digo que te me adelantaste esta vez. Cometí un error al darte ventaja, pero te advierto que para la próxima no te saldrás con la tuya.

No me digas que... .- ya me lo imaginaba...

¿Qué me gusta Lily? Por supuesto. Y mucho. Por eso te digo que para la próxima no será tan fácil. Como sea, ya tenemos casi todo listo. Recuerda que los muchachos decidieron que serías tú quien se encargaría de distraer a Lily...

Sí, lo sé...

Bueno, entonces no se te olvide. El viernes a las siete de la noche en el departamento de Levin.

Claro.

¡Ja! ¿No se los dije? Ya sabía que Sho le traía muchas ganas a Lily...

_Taro._

Cómo serán de acaparadores estos tipos...

En fin, las cosas transcurrían con mucha normalidad en el campamento del PSG... Con demasiada normalidad... Ya bien sabía yo que estando Azumi presente las cosas se ponen de cabeza...

Aunque en realidad, había otra personita que me ponía las cosas de cabeza...

Esmeralda.

Ella y Azumi vivían juntas y no tardaron en hacerse buenas amigas pero... Algo pasaba. No sé exactamente qué, pero sí les puedo asegurar que había una especie de carga negativa cada vez que los tres estábamos juntos... ¡Bah! Han de ser ideas mías...

Lo que sí es que Esmeralda me recordaba mucho a Lily, no solo por el hecho de que las dos eran mexicanas sino también porque Esme tenía más o menos las mismas mañas y frases locas que Lily usaba... Y al mismo tiempo, la primera era tan diferente... Ya, alucino, no sé por qué a últimas fechas me daba tanto por pensar en Esmeralda, quizás porque ella se había convertido prácticamente en mi sombra... Me llevaba el almuerzo al entrenamiento, me ofrecía botellas de agua cuando me detenía a descansar, me daba masajes en la espalda, curaba mis pequeñas heridas físicas... Vamos, si hasta parecía más asistente del PSG que la propia Azumi...

Por cierto que esta última me hacía mucha burla al respecto. Siempre comentaba que un día de éstos Esmeralda me secuestraría para hacerme suyo (maldita Azumi). Y si he de ser sincero... Esta idea no me parecía del todo mala...

Faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Li-chan. Wakabayashi me llamó desde Alemania para informarme que allá le harían una fiesta, pero desgraciadamente yo no podría asistir. Y ya sabía yo que Wakabayashi no solo me había hablado para eso...

Oye, Misaki.- la voz de mi amigo se puso algo nerviosa.- Quería preguntarte otra cosa...

¿Sí?.- me dio cierta curiosidad.

Sobre Lily... ¿Qué crees que podría gustarle para...? Tú sabes...

¿Un regalo de cumpleaños?.- me reí.- No me digas que...

No preguntes y contesta.- me interrumpió Wakabayashi, algo cortante.

¡Jajaja, qué genio! Pues no sé si deba darte esa información o no...

¡Habla!.- exigió Genzo.- ¡No seas mal amigo!

Ya, cálmate. Pues nada más te diré que a Lily le fascina leer... Todo tipo de lectura, desde el Quijote de la Mancha hasta Harry Potter... ¿Eso te da una idea?

Claro.- respondió él, más calmado.- Muchas gracias.

Por cierto que si quieres quedar bien con ella regálale una joya. Eso siempre le conmueve.

Me lleva... Dejará de ser mujer... .- gruñó Wakabayashi.

Jajaja. Ya ves. Buena suerte y dale un abrazo fuerte de mi parte. Digo, si es que ya te perdonó...

Ni me lo menciones. Gracias por el consejo y suerte con tu nueva novia...

¿Mi nueva novia?.- me sorprendí.

Sí. La Salle o creo que así se apellida... .- Wakabayashi soltó una carcajada de burla.- Aunque no recuerdo el nombre... Rubí... Zafiro... Diamante...

Esmeralda.- respondí.- Así se llama.

¡O sea que lo reconoces!.- gritó Wakabayashi, triunfal.- Hayakawa tenía razón.

Maldita Azumi.- gruñí.- Chismosa...

Wakabayashi soltó otra carcajada y colgó el teléfono.

Ya. Debo dejar de pensar tanto en Esmeralda La Salle...

_Lily._

Viernes 29 de Julio. Hoy cumplo 24 años... Y no olvido que un día antes Tsubasa cumplió los 26...

Pero en fin, no pienso en eso. Desde muy temprano por la mañana recibí una llamada telefónica de mis padres, quienes me felicitaron muy felices. Recibí también un mensaje un tanto impactante de mi hermana Lara quien me decía que mi regalo era saber que ella estaba embarazada... Demonios, vaya sorpresas. Me hubiera gustado estar en México con toda mi familia y no en Alemania soportando a Genzo... En fin...

Por la mañana tuve que trabajar, aunque en realidad hubo poco que hacer y aproveché para cotorrear con cuanta gente se me puso enfrente. Otra sorpresa del día fue recibir un mensaje de una vieja amiga quien por cierto estaba trabajando y viviendo en Francia... Un día de éstos habría de preguntarle si no había visto a Tarito paseándose por ahí... En fin, como les decía, la bronca vino por la tarde, cuando Genzo me invitó a dar un paseo por Munich.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué quieres que salga contigo hoy?.- pregunté incrédula.- ¿Acaso sabes qué celebro hoy?

Tu cumpleaños.- respondió él, impávido.- Y por eso mismo te estoy invitando a salir.

¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero pasar mi cumpleaños cerca de ti?

Vamos, Lily, quiero hacer las paces contigo.- Genzo me extendió su mano.- ¿O te la vas a pasar toda tu vida amargándote por algo que pasó hace más de tres años?

Vaya que a este tipo le gusta ser directo... En fin, no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que acepté. Genzo y yo nos fuimos a recorrer Munich, aunque primero me invitó a comer a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y debo decir que se comportó como todo un caballero, cosa que me dejó impactada. Toda la comida mantuvo la charla en un tono agradable y tranquilo, además de que me trataba como si yo fuera una verdadera princesa... Y yo comencé a preguntarme el por qué lo odiaba tanto si en verdad que tenía su lado lindo... Después de la comida, fuimos a pasear por la ciudad. Al cabo de un buen rato mis pies me dolían de tanto caminar y Genzo ofreció ir a tomar un poco de aire enfrente del Palacio de Justicia. Los dos nos sentamos en una banca y nos dedicamos a contemplar el edificio.

¡Uf! ¡Por fin! Ya no aguantaba mis pies.- murmuré, cuando nos sentamos.

¡Ja! Qué poco aguante tienes... .- se burló Genzo.

Por respuesta, le di un codazo en las costillas.

Tú cállate, nadie te preguntó.- gruñí.

¡Qué linda!.- él se rió con muchas ganas.

Ya ves, la ternura siempre funciona.- yo le mostré la lengua.

Ambos nos quedamos callados por un rato.

¿Aun sigues creyendo que yo te traicioné?.- preguntó Genzo, suavemente.

Sinceramente, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.- lo corté.- Me la estoy pasando muy bien y no quiero estropear el día tan maravilloso que he tenido...

O sea que reconoces que te la pasas muy bien estando conmigo.

Quizás... .- me encogí de hombros. No tenía ganas de pelear.

El viento se movía suavemente por entre los árboles. La gente pasaba a nuestro alrededor aunque nosotros no parecíamos sentirlo. Un par de muchachos intentaron lanzarme piropos pero Genzo los alejó con una mirada asesina. A mí me dio risa en mi interior, ya se estaba comportando como si fuera mi novio... Al poco rato Genzo se levantó y me dijo que deseaba ir a visitar a Levin para pedirle algo pero que no quería que yo me regresara sola a mi casa, así que me pidió que lo acompañara y que después él me llevaría a casa. Yo acepté, la verdad era que aun no deseaba llegar a mi apartamento.

Levin vivía solo en uno de los barrios más lujosos de Munich. Genzo habló con él unos segundos por el intercomunicador y Levin le pidió que lo esperara un momento. Yo me senté en un reborde de la banqueta y Genzo se sentó a un lado mío. Ya comenzaba a anochecer y la Luna pronto se asomó por entre las nubes.

Es una linda noche.- murmuré.- Muy poética, gracias a la bella Luna.

La noche no es poética solo por la presencia de la Luna.- me contradijo Genzo.- Sino más bien por la presencia de la mujer a la que se ama.

¡Guau! ¡Qué comentario! Por un momento me sentí perturbada...

Quería darte esto hasta más al rato pero... Feliz cumpleaños.- Genzo me tendió un paquete envuelto con papel azul claro.

¡Ah!.- me puse muy colorada.- No debiste... Muchas gracias...

Abrí inmediatamente el obsequio. Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que del sexto libro de la colección de Harry Potter, _Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo, _de reciente aparición.

Pensaba regalarte "El Quijote de la Mancha", pero después supe que tu madre te lo regaló hace tiempo, así que por eso escogí éste.- explicó Genzo.- Alguien me dijo que te gusta mucho la serie de Harry Potter. Feliz cumpleaños, Lily.

Gracias... .- murmuré.

Era increíble. El que Genzo estuviera preguntando sobre cuáles eran mis gustos me conmovió... Realmente estaba ansioso por hacer las paces conmigo...

Genzo, yo... .- murmuré.

No digas nada que no desees decir... .- me interrumpió él, poniéndome un dedo en los labios.

Genzo se acercó a mí. Yo cerré los ojos, casi de manera inconsciente... Y de pronto...

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!.- gritó un grupo a coro, haciendo que Genzo y yo nos separáramos bruscamente.

Detrás de nosotros estaban Sho, Levin, Schneider y su hermana y más de la mitad del cuerpo médico del Bayern. La pequeña Marie Schenider (ya ni está tan pequeña, tiene como 19 años) sostenía un pastel que tenía encima 24 velitas encendidas. ¡Ja! ¡Una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños a media calle!

Apagué las velas en medio del alboroto correspondiente, después de pedir mi deseo, y después entraron para comenzar la parranda en el departamento de Levin. Ya por la madrugada, dije que me sentía muy cansada y Genzo inmediatamente se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

Ya te había dicho que después de visitar a Levin te llevaría a tu casa.- me dijo.

Yo estaba tan cansada que ni repliqué.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, me despedí de Genzo con una sonrisa. Él me correspondió el gesto. Ya en mi habitación, abrí el libro que él me había regalado y noté que del separador colgaba un objeto. Lo tomé y me di cuenta de que era una sortija de plata adornada con cristales austriacos negros. Era muy elegante y era de mi talla... Qué increíble...

_Genzo._

Espero que a Lily le guste la sortija... Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar una joya que me gustara mucho para ella, pero en cuanto vi ese anillo me lo imaginé brillando en la mano de Lily y eso fue suficiente. Además, no le estorbaría para trabajar.

Espero, sinceramente, que te la hayas pasado muy bien. Créeme que en verdad me esforcé.

Feliz cumpleaños, Lily.

**Notas:**

Litman es la mejor marca de estetoscopios. Algo así como el Rolls Royce de los estetoscopios.

_Harry Potter _es creación y propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Jajaja, el 29 de julio es mi cumpleaños, y soy tan egocéntrica que tenía que ponerlo en el fic xD. Jajaja, aunque en realidad es la primera vez que lo hago.


	5. CINCO

**Cinco.**

_Azumi._

La vida transcurría tranquila y sin problemas... Sí, como no, puro bla bla blá. La verdad era que Esmeralda La Salle podía representar un problema... La chica me caía bien, pero era demasiado entrometida. Cada vez que yo me ponía a platicar con Tarito ella siempre llegaba y se metía en nuestras pláticas. Yo sabía que ella estaba loquita por él, pero la verdad era que lo celaba demasiado y eso que aun no era su novio.

Bueno, pues yo también había vivido mi trágica historia de amor allá en Barcelona pero no consideré que fuese lo suficientemente importante como para narrarla. Además, yo siempre he formado parte del Club de los Corazones Rotos, eso no era nada nuevo. Primero Taro rompió mi corazón y después... Un segundo, ¿dije que Taro había roto mi corazón? Sí, lo dije. Y en honor a la verdad, era cierto. Pero bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ya lo había superado sin problemas...

Entonces... ¿Por qué rayos no he podido olvidar lo que me pasó en Barcelona? Maldita sea, quizás si lo hubiese platicado con alguien esto no me estaría carcomiendo la entrañas...

Era un día como cualquier otro. Las tragedias siempre ocurren en días como éste, en los cuales aparentemente no va a pasar nada malo pero luego te topas con la realidad... Esmeralda, como siempre, estaba pegada de Taro, tomándole fotos y haciéndole miles de preguntas, tantas veces realizadas que ya todos nos las sabíamos de memoria. El resto del equipo esperaba a que lo atendiera, no sé por qué de repente a todos les dio por lastimarse...

Vamos, Azumi, apúrate.- me instaba Jean, uno de los defensas.- Que me duele mucho el hombro.

Eso es tu culpa, por golpearte contra el poste.- gruñí.- Además, ya te he dicho miles de veces que no seas tan irrespetuoso y que me llames doctora Hayakawa.

Ya, no seas payasa y cúrame.

No molestes. ¿Qué no ves que tengo muchos pacientes? Todos se están quejando como tú. Agarra tu turno, que eres el último en llegar.

¡Bah! Bonita doctora que nos vinieron a traer, nomás te portas así porque eres amiga del gran Misaki.

¡Cierra la bocota!

Maldito Jean, le encantaba fastidiarme. Yo no sé que le pasaba.

Doctora.- me abordó Esmeralda. Ella siempre me había llamado así, incluso cuando estábamos a solas.- El entrenador desea verte.

Siempre me había dado mucha risa el hecho de que todo el equipo del PSG ya trataba a Esmeralda como si ella fuera un miembro más del equipo, aunque no dejaba de ser una reportera que siempre se metía en donde no la llamaban. Yo estaba casi segura de que en un futuro no muy lejano ella publicaría un libro titulado: "Los secretos más íntimos de los jugadores del Paris Saint Germain", con todo y fotos exclusivas.

Muchas gracias, La Salle.- respondí.- ¿No sabes para qué me quiere el entrenador?

No realmente.- contestó ésta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba el entrenador, dejando tras de mí a un grupo de llorones y quejumbrosos jugadores. El manager estaba platicando con un hombre que me daba la espalda y que se me hizo vagamente familiar...

¡Ah! Doctora Hayakawa, buenos días.- saludó el entrenador.- Quería pedirle un favor, si no es mucha molestia y no está muy ocupada.

"No qué va. Si no tengo nada qué hacer", pensé para mis adentros, con sarcasmo.

Dígame qué se le ofrece.- respondí.

Quisiera por favor que le mostrara al señor Evans, aquí presente, las instalaciones del campamento.

"¿Y por qué mejor no manda a Esmeralda La Salle? Sirve que de paso dejamos que Taro descanse un rato", pensé.

Por supuesto, entrenador, nada más que termine... .- me interrumpí a media frase.

El joven que acompañaba al entrenador se dio la media vuelta y me miró. Y yo hubiera reconocido esos ojos color miel en cualquier parte del mundo... Mi corazón casi se paralizó...

Maurice...

_Esmeralda._

Todos me dicen que soy demasiado encajosa con Misaki y quizás tengan razón, pero no me importa, ya que él nunca me ha pedido que lo deje en paz. Lo que sí es que mi obsesión por él amenaza con rebasar el límite, un día de éstos ya no podré soportarlo y entonces me le dejaré ir encima...

Como sea, la cosa estaba peor de lo que me imaginaba. Azumi Hakayawa era muy cariñosa con Misaki, _demasiado cariñosa_. ¿Debo decir que los celos me carcomen por dentro cada vez que los veo juntos y que por eso interrumpo sus conversaciones? Ojalá algún día tuviera el valor de decirle a Misaki lo que siento por él y acabar de una vez por todas con este sufrimiento...

Es que en verdad que no me cae mal Azumi. Es una chica un tanto agresiva pero es muy agradable e inteligente, por no decir que simpática. Ella también había hecho la especialidad en Barcelona junto con mi Misaki lindo y junto con otra chica, quien por cierto también era mexicana, la cual se había ido a trabajar para Alemania. Es curioso, yo también tengo una amiga que hizo su especialidad en Barcelona y que se fue para Alemania... En fin...

Yo notaba que algo raro le pasaba a Azumi. Tal parecía que era presa de un amor no correspondido y que eso la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Y yo me temía que ese amor fuera por Taro Misaki... Bueno, mientras él no dijera nada, yo aun tenía una oportunidad, pero si Misaki se decidía por Azumi... Ni hablar. Yo sé perder y sé cuándo debo alejarme...

Ese día había llegado al campamento un nuevo asistente del entrenador. Éste último me pidió de favor que buscara a Hayakawa para pedirle un favor. Curiosa que soy, los observé desde lejos e inmediatamente noté que ella cambió su manera de comportarse desde el momento en que le presentaron al nuevo asistente. Como que se puso muy nerviosa o algo así. Fue algo tan evidente que hasta Misaki lo notó.

¿No te dijo el entrenador para qué quería hablar con Azumi?.- me preguntó, en voz baja.- Ella tiene cara de haber visto a un fantasma.

NPI.- respondí.- Nada más me pidió que la buscara.

¿NPI? ¿Qué significa eso?.- Misaki me miró con sorpresa.

No Poseo Información.- solté la carcajada.- Aunque también puede significar "Ni Pinch... Idea".

¡Jajaja, no inventes!.- Misaki se rió con ganas.- Insisto en que hablas igual que Li-chan.

Algún día me dirás quién es esa dichosa Li-chan de la que tanto me hablan.- pedí. ¿Sería acaso una rival?

Claro. Una buena amiga.- Misaki sonrió.- En fin. ¿Qué estará sucediendo?

En esos momentos, Hayakawa y el nuevo asistente se marcharon, dejando a un quejumbroso grupo de jugadores lastimados detrás de sí. Ella tenía la actitud de un preso que ha sido condenado al patíbulo.

No se quejen.- pidió el entrenador.- La doctora Hayakawa no tardará. Mientras tanto Jaques, nuestro enfermero, los irá revisando, uno por uno.

Hubo un gruñido de protesta. Los jugadores evidentemente preferían ser revisados por Hayakawa.

Libidinosos que son.- murmuró Misaki.

Y que lo digas.- asentí. Volteé a ver a Hayakawa, quien se seguía comportando de una manera extraña al tiempo que con grandes aspavientos le mostraba las instalaciones al recién llegado.

Mi mente formuló una pregunta: ¿Acaso será ese hombre el amor no correspondido de la doctora Hayakawa?

_Sanae._

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo! En estos tres años mis gemelitos han crecido mucho y ahora tienen una nueva hermanita. Es una ternura, la quiero muchísimo. Nuestros amigos nos dicen que es bellísima y Tsubasa dice que es porque se parece a mí...

Pues bien, nuestro matrimonio sobrevivió. En el fondo, los dos sabíamos que así sería. Ese viaje a Brasil obró maravillas en nosotros, el estar lejos del sitio en donde había transcurrido la desgracia nos ayudó mucho. Tsubasa me confesó hace poco que él temía que yo le hubiese agarrado tanto rencor a Barcelona que yo ya no quisiera regresar, pero afortunadamente para los dos no fue así. Tsubasa pudo continuar con sus sueños en el equipo que él había elegido y yo pude volver a la normalidad. Al poco tiempo de volver de Brasil, yo quedé embarazada. Era la muestra final de que nuestro matrimonio resistiría cualquier embate del destino.

Sin embargo, hay algo que me inquieta... ¿Tsubasa seguirá pensando en Lily? Hace poco él compró una revista y al empezar a leerla se puso muy serio.

¿Qué pasa?.- le pregunté, al tiempo que acunaba a la pequeña Sayuri.

Nada importante.- Tsubasa cerró la revista.- Nada nuevo.

Él se levantó de la mesa y puso la revista sobre la mesa. Subrepticiamente, tomé la revista y la hojeé hasta encontrar lo que pudo haber llamado la atención de mi esposo. Y no tardé en encontrarlo: un reportaje sobre el Bayern Munich. Esto no habría tenido nada de relevante de no ser porque en ese equipo jugaba Genzo y porque el reportaje estaba adornado con una fotografía a todo color en donde aparecían el entrenador del Bayern, Sho Shu Kong, Stefan Levin, Karl Heinz Schneider, Genzo Wakabayashi y... Lily Del Valle...

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en Alemania? ¿Y por qué parecía que la noticia le había afectado a Tsubasa?

Ya, dejaré de ser tan paranoica. Quizás no se esperaba el encontrársela de nuevo tan pronto...

Miré a Sayuri y me tranquilicé. Ella era le prueba de que Tsubasa me amaba... Pero me quedaba una pequeñísima duda: ¿Por qué él escogió el nombre de Sayuri?

_Saki._

¡Mi gran amigo de toda la vida, Shinji Hasimoto, había ido a Barcelona a visitarme!

¡Shinji!.- grité, emocionada, al tiempo que corría a abrazarlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pasaba por aquí y aproveché para venir a visitarte.- me respondió él, al tiempo que correspondía a mi abrazo.- ¿Cómo has estado?

De maravilla. Bueno, no exactamente.- respondí, en voz baja.

¿Y eso? ¿Qué te ha pasado, pequeña?.- me preguntó, acariciándome el cabello.

Tantas cosas... Pero mejor dime qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí.

Pues vine a Barcelona porque tengo pensado escribir un nuevo libro.- me contestó. Olvidé decirles que Shinji es escritor.- Y las aventuras de mis personajes ocurrirán en esta ciudad y pues necesitaba recabar datos.

Ya veo. ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

Yo espero que sí.- él sonrió.

Definitivamente ustedes no saben cómo es que conocí a Shinji. Hace mucho tiempo, él y yo participamos en un concurso de ortografía y, después de una reñidísima lucha, yo lo vencí. Desde entonces él y yo hemos sido amigos inseparables, aun después de que él se marchó a USA a vivir y yo me fui a México a estudiar Medicina.

Y les tengo que confesar que Shinji fue mi primer amor... Aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo... Fue a él a quien le di mi primer beso aunque debo decir que eso fue un grave error... Bueno, ya, no sé que hago recordando el pasado...

_Tsubasa._

Sí, ya sabía que Lily estaba en Alemania, Misaki ya me lo había dicho...

No me sorprendió que ella apareciera en la fotografía de los integrantes del Bayern Munich. Lo que me causo impresión fue ver que Lily apareciera muy sonriente al lado de Genzo...

_Taro._

Yo no sé que hacer con esos dos. Tsubasa aun sigue queriendo interesarse en Lily y a Wakabayashi se le cuecen las habas por salir con ella.

La verdad, yo no quiero que ella esté ni con uno ni con otro. Ya suficiente han sufrido los tres.

**Notas:**

¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida amiga Yelitza! Es el primero de agosto pero sabe Dios cuándo podré entrar de nuevo a la red. Me da gusto haber conocido por medio de un fic a dos personas tan increíbles y agradables como tú y Samael.


	6. SEIS

**Seis.**

_Lily._

No sé que me estaba pasando, pero aunque había jurado que nunca perdonaría a Genzo, mi corazón se estaba ablandando. Una pequeña prueba de eso es que ahora puedo volver a llamarlo por su nombre y no por su apellido. Sutilmente, Genzo hacía apariciones por la enfermería, a veces para saludarme y otras tantas para pedirme que le revisara la mano. Y yo comenzaba cada día preguntándome cuánto tiempo tardaría en venir a verme. Y como que todo el equipo del Bayern comenzaba a notarlo...

Hoy no ha venido tu enamorado.- me comentó Sho, uno de tantos días.- Ya se tardó.

¿Mi enamorado?.- traté de fingir que no sabía de qué hablaba.- No sé a quién te refieres.

Si bien que sabes.- Sho me miró con picardía.- Hablo de Wakabayashi.

Él no es mi enamorado.- gruñí.- Solo somos...

Amigos. Sí, la excusa más vieja y tonta que existe.- replicó Sho, con sorna.- Si bien que se nota que le encantas y mira que a últimas fechas pareciera que él a ti no te resulta tan desagradable...

Me puse coloradísima e intenté ocultarlo tapándome la cara con unos papeles que había en el escritorio.

Claro que no.- gruñí.- No inventes cosas.

Si no estoy inventando nada. Basta con ver ese anillo que llevas en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y que no te quitas para nada.- Sho me arrebató las hojas que traía en las manos.- Y sé bien que ese anillo te lo regaló él porque antes de tu cumpleaños no lo tenías y me di cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros te regaló alhajas.

¡Cómo eres metiche!.- protesté.- Y fisgón. Y este anillo me lo pudieron haber regalado mis padres...

Sí, como no. Sé bien que tus padres te depositaron una buena cantidad de dinero en tu cuenta bancaria como regalo de cumpleaños.

¡O sea!.- golpeé la mesa con una mano.- ¿Qué acaso nada más te la pasas vigilando mis movimientos o qué?

La verdad, sí.- Sho me sonrió a manera de disculpa.- Lo siento, pero es que deseo conocer todo sobre ti.

¡Pues pregúntame y no te la pases investigándome!.- grité.- Empiezas a darme miedo...

Vamos, Lily, no me digas que tampoco has notado cuánto me gustas a mí.- replicó Sho, dejándome muda.

Uh...

Sí, y no finjas demencia. Me gustas mucho, Lily, y si tú estuvieras dispuesta, Wakabayashi no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Quise decir algo, pero Sho no me dejó.

No. Déjame terminar.- pidió.- Dije que si tú estuvieras dispuesta Wakabayashi no tendría oportunidad alguna pero yo bien sé que el que va a perder aquí soy yo. No soy tonto ni ingenuo. Bien que sé que a ti te comienza a gustar Wakabayashi.

¡Eso no es cierto!.- grité, poniéndome rojísima.- ¡Apenas y lo soporto, es un tipo detestable y mentiroso!

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió y a través de ella entró Genzo. Sentí que mi cara iba a estallar de lo roja que me puse.

¿Hablan de mí?.- saludó, muy sonriente.- Ya te habías tardado, Lily...

Sho soltó una buena carcajada.

¿Lo ves?.- me dijo.- Lo sabía. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso... En fin... No me doy por vencido.

Sho se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Bueno, pues nos veremos después.- se despidió.- Hasta pronto, Wakabayashi, y no despiertes a la leona dormida.

¡Deja de burlarte!.- le grité.- ¡Ya te dije que lo que dices no es cierto!

Sho me lanzó una mirada de burla y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí (y con seguro, como es su mugrosa costumbre).

_Genzo._

No sé que le habría estado diciendo Sho a Lily que esta última estaba tan colorada... Pero en vez de enojarme, puse al mal tiempo buena cara. Después de todo, yo cada vez avanzaba más con ella...

¿Qué tanto te decía Sho?.- pregunté, sin poder contener mi curiosidad.

Nada que te importe.- respondió Lily, con un gruñido.- ¿A qué vienes hoy? ¿A que te ponga una inyección, un vendaje o quieres una sonda Foley?

¡Ey! ¡No tienes por qué ser así de agresiva!.- solté una carcajada.

Según sé, una sonda Foley es la que se pone en la parte por donde uno orina... Más de una vez Lily nos había amenazado a casi todos con ponernos una sonda Foley si no la dejábamos trabajar.

Solo vine a saludarte esta vez.- dije.- Y a preguntarte qué tal te había quedado el anillo.

¡Ah!.- la expresión de Lily inmediatamente cambió.- Pensé que nunca me preguntarías... Me queda de maravilla, muchas gracias. Lo que no entiendo es cómo supiste mi número de sortija...

Tantas veces he tomado tus manos entre las mías que ya sé perfectamente tu talla.- respondí, en voz baja.

Lily soltó una carcajadita. Eso me fascinaba de ella, que siempre se riera de esa manera tan tierna cada vez que algo la ponía nerviosa.

No inventes.- murmuró.- Pero en fin... De verdad, gracias. Está preciosa.

Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Y qué te pareció el libro?

¡Ah! Ya casi lo termino. Está increíble, tenía unas ansias locas de leerlo... Debiste de haber hecho cola en la librerías por meses para conseguir una copia...

No. La verdad es que no me costó tanto trabajo.- me encogí de hombros.- Ventajas de tener amigos influyentes...

¡Jajaja, o sea, ahora me vas a decir que eres amigo de J.K. Rowling!.- Lily soltó la carcajada.- ¡Hello con tu hello!

¡Ja! No es para tanto.- yo también me reí.- ¿Y algún día me vas a decir qué significa "hello con tu hello"?

Uno de los tantos misterios de la vida.- Lily me guiñó el ojo.- ¿En dónde está la Atlántida? ¿Existen los OVNIs? ¿Qué significa "Hello con tu hello"?

Jajaja, es que te has hecho famosa con esa frase...

Naa, ni tanto. Pero bueno, te diré mi gran secreto.- Lily miró a todas partes pícaramente y bajó la voz.- Pero no se lo digas a nadie...

Es una promesa.- dije, solemnemente.- Vamos, dime.

Muy bien.- ella se acercó tanto a mí que pude oler su perfume.- Significa: ¿Qué onda con tu vida? O ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?

Jajaja. ¿En serio?.- me volví a reír.

Sí. He ahí el gran secreto.- Lily me enseñó la lengua y después volvió a reírse también.- Ni es gran cosa.

No me aguanté. No resistí. Lily estaba tan cerca de mí... Aproveché que ella cerró los ojos para tomarla de la cintura, acercarla a mí y... La besé, cortando su risa. Sentí como al principio ella se me negaba, pero después sus labios comenzaron a responderle a los míos...

Besar a Lily era tal y como me lo había imaginado...

_Lily._

¡Válgame! ¿Qué estaba pasando? Genzo me estaba besando, eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo...

Al principio intenté negarme, pero después...

Me dejé llevar por la magia de sus labios...

_Taro._

Los directivos de mi equipo tuvieron la maravillosa idea de convocar a los mejores equipos de Europa para un breve torneo en París. Se escogerían unos cuantos equipos selectos, además del PSG, por supuesto, y se llevaría a cabo una pequeña competencia como preparación para la Champions League. Los equipos elegidos fueron el Juventus y el Inter de Milán de Italia, el Barcelona y el Real Madrid de España, el Manchester de Inglaterra y el Bayern Munich de Alemania. Y como era de esperarse, todos los equipos aceptaron la oferta...

Eso significaba que dentro de poco, Tsubasa, Wakabayashi, Hyuga y Aoi estarían en Francia listos para batirse en un duelo conmigo, y entre ellos mismos. ¡Qué bien! Ansiaba el volver a ver a mis compañeros de selección y amigos y ver sus nuevas habilidades. Aunque... Eso también podría significar que Li-chan vendría a París también y que quizás se volvería a encontrar con Tsubasa...

Uhm, eso no me gustaba... Wakabayashi, Tsubasa y Lily volverían a encontrarse después de lo ocurrido... Y quién sabe, quizás Sanae también estaría presente...

Pero esta vez sería diferente. Le había fallado a mis amigos la primera vez pero no me volvería a pasar. En esta ocasión yo me encargaría de detener cualquier intento por parte de Tsubasa o de Lily de acercarse el uno a la otra. Y más vale que Wakabayashi también me ayude.

_Genzo._

Así que el equipo de Misaki celebraría un torneo en Francia... Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué interesante...

Y no hablo nada más por el torneo, sino también por Tsubasa. Obviamente, él iría a Francia y no tengo que decir que Lily, por formar parte del cuerpo médico del Bayern, también iría. ¿Qué pasaría cuando los dos se volvieran a encontrar?

Sinceramente, los celos me invadieron al imaginarme las posibles escenas. O bien Tsubasa buscaría a Lily o bien ésta iría corriendo a sus brazos... Por supuesto que no, eso no lo permitiré. Por fin había conseguido besar a Lily y poco me faltaba para hacerla caer a mis brazos. No permitiría que Tsubasa volviera a arruinarme los planes...

Por cierto que Lily se enojó mucho conmigo después de ese beso que le robé. Cuando la solté aquella vez, ella se marchó de la enfermería sin decir palabra y después comenzó a ignorarme. Pero a mí no me importó, porque yo bien sabía que ese beso le había gustado a ella tanto como a mí. Lo que pasaba era que ella es extremadamente terca... En fin...

Una tarde, me fui a contemplar el atardecer a la colina más alta del campamento, sobre la cual se encuentra un árbol que es el favorito de Lily y también lo es el mío, ya que a su sombra uno puede sentarse a descansar muy a gusto. Lily apareció poco después y se acercó sigilosamente a mí, aunque yo ya había notado su presencia.

El entrenador dice que marcharemos a París pasado mañana.- me dijo.- Para que estés preparado.

Gracias.- le sonreí.- ¿Tú ya estás lista? Porque supongo que vas a ir...

Por supuesto. Forma parte de mi trabajo como integrante del cuerpo médico del Bayern Munich.- respondió ella, con mucha seriedad.

Será agradable pasear contigo por París... .- murmuré.

¡No me trates con tanta familiaridad! ¿Quién te dice que deseo pasear contigo por París? ¡Ni creas que te he perdonado por lo de la otra vez, aun estoy muy enojada contigo!

Lily se sentó a un lado mío y se apoyó contra el árbol.

¿Y por qué si estás tan enojada conmigo te quedas aquí?.- pregunté, en voz baja.

Porque, por si no lo sabes, éste es el mejor sitio para ver la puesta del sol.- gruñó ella.- Y no me voy a perder este maravilloso atardecer solo porque tú estas aquí.

No respondí. Me conformaba con estar cerca de ella... Por ahora...

La verdad... .- murmuró Lily, de pronto.- Es que no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti... Algo tienes que hace que me acerque como una mariposa a la llama... Solo espero que no termine por quemarme...

Sonreí. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y la atraje hacia mí...

_Lily._

Sí que soy una idiota, pero en fin...

En verdad, estaba enojadísima con Genzo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarme? ¡Maldito aprovechado!

Pero también era verdad que no podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de él...

Eres un idiota.- murmuré, al tiempo que me apoyaba contra su pecho.

Cuando la noche cayó, Genzo me atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarme...

Y yo no me resistí...


	7. SIETE

**Siete.**

_Esmeralda._

¡Un torneo! ¡Viva! La oportunidad perfecta para ver jugar a Tarito en su nuevo equipo... Por no mencionar que también vendrían los otros ases japoneses que ya habían consolidado sus carreras en Europa: el talentoso Tsubasa Ozhora, el aguerrido Kojiro Hyuga, el intrépido Aoi Singo y el bombonzote de Genzo Wakabayashi. Ey, ya sé que estoy enamorada de Taro pero el que esté a dieta no significa que no pueda ver el menú... Tarito es lindísimo, pero Wakabayashi... Uh, ¿a quién no se le antojaría echarse una canita al aire con él? Pero bueno, debo comportarme, le seré fiel a mi querido Misaki.

Y Azumi parecía seguir en las nubes. El nuevo asistente del entrenador la estaba poniendo de cabeza, eso era muy obvio. Cometía errores si él estaba cerca, se ponía coloradísima cada vez que él le hablaba y tartamudeaba cada vez que ella tenía que dirigirle la palabra a él. Diagnóstico: Azumi tenía algo con el dichoso Maurice Evans, aunque el tipo parecía que solamente buscaba algo pasajero... Pobre Hayakawa...

Doctora Hayakawa.- la llamé una vez que ambas no teníamos nada qué hacer.- Hay algo que me gustaría saber...

¿Qué cosa?.- me preguntó ella, muy seria.

¿Qué tipo de relación hay entre Maurice Evans y tú?.- le solté a quemarropa.

Hayakawa dejó caer al suelo el montón de expedientes que traía en las manos, golpeándose el pie con varios de ellos.

¡Ouch!. No sé de qué me hablas.- respondió ella, con voz adolorida y frotándose el pie lastimado.- Apenas y conozco a Maurice...

Ya, no me vengas con cuentos. Pareceré idiota, pero no lo soy.- repliqué.- Si se nota que el sujeto te tiene loquita. Dime de una vez qué te traes. ¿Te gusta Maurice, verdad? Eso es tan obvio...

La pobre de Azumi me miró con tanto odio que supe que había dado en el clavo...

_Azumi._

¡Sí! ¡Lo reconozco! ¡Estoy enamorada de Maurice Evans, maldita sea! Y él fue el idiota que me rompió el corazón en Barcelona...

Yo lo conocí en España por que él era mi vecino. Ni recuerdo qué diantres estaba estudiando, solo sé que durante una fiesta a la que fui invitada el tipo se me estuvo insinuando toda la noche, aunque él tenía novia en aquel entonces (y se me hace que todavía la tiene, el desgraciado). Al menos el tipo fue sincero y me dijo muy, pero muy claramente que él lo único que quería era tener una noche de pasión conmigo... Por supuesto, yo dije que no, aunque poco me faltó para caer ya que el condenado infeliz me gustaba muchísimo en ese entonces... Y aun me gusta...

La cosa era que, como lo rechacé, Maurice se dedicó a ignorarme y maltratarme en venganza, por no decir que siguió jugando conmigo. Me rompió el corazón y aunque hice el intento de olvidarlo, tres años pasaron sin que yo pudiera hacerlo...

Y ahora Maurice se había convertido en asistente del entrenador del equipo en donde trabajo. Me lleva, como dice Lily, mugrosa suerte de perro que tengo...

_Tsubasa._

París, Francia. Me encuentro aquí en compañía de mi equipo (y hágase notar que también en compañía de mi esposa e hijos) listo y dispuesto para ganar el torneo. Será fantástico el poder enfrentarme a Hyuga, Aoi, Misaki y Wakabayashi, por no decir que me dará muchísimo gusto el verlos nuevamente.

Y había una pregunta que mi mente formulaba en secreto: ¿Volvería a ver a Lily también?

No tardaría mucho en obtener una respuesta...

_Genzo._

Si fuera un hombre menos serio quizás comenzaría este párrafo gritando de la emoción. Pero como acostumbro ocultar mis sentimientos y comportarme de la manera más discreta posible, solo diré que me siento increíblemente bien. ¡Y cómo no, después de la sesión de besos y abrazos que tuve con Lily hace unas cuantas noches! Al tenerla entre mis brazos sentí que por fin estaba alcanzando la gloria...

Pero, por supuesto, había algo que me inquietaba: Tsubasa. No olvidaba que dentro de poco Lily lo volvería a ver. ¿Y qué pasaría entonces? ¿Lily fingiría que nada pasó entre ella y yo y se iría como una idiota detrás de Tsubasa? Conociéndola, quizás sería esto lo que pasaría...

Como fuera, estaba preparado. Ahora sí, Tsubasa no me la quitaría, de eso estaba seguro...

Ey, Misaki.- saludé a mi viejo amigo cuando mi equipo y yo llegamos al campamento del PSG.- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Tres años, más o menos.- Misaki sonrió.- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Muy bien, gracias. Y por cierto que por ahí viene cierta personita a la que quizás quieras ver...

¡Tarito!.- Lily no tardó mucho en dar un grito y salir corriendo a abrazar a Misaki. (Es una estupidez, pero me puse algo celoso...) .- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

¡Li-chan! ¿Cómo te ha ido?.- Misaki recibió entre sus brazos a la mexicana.- Ya te extrañaba...

Sí, como no.- Lily sonrió con ironía.- De seguro que ya ni te acordabas de mi nombre...

Yo nunca me olvidaría de tu nombre, Violeta.- se burló Misaki, logrando que Lily le diera un codazo en las costillas.- ¡Ouch! ¡Qué mal acostumbrada la tienes, Wakabayashi!

¡Ja! Yo no la he acostumbrado a los golpes... .- sonreí al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.

Eh... .- Lily se puso coloradísima, estoy seguro. Casi pude sentir el calor que ella desprendía.- No digas esas cosas, Genzito...

¡Uh, hasta Genzito! ¡Sí que te has esforzado, amigo!.- Misaki rió a carcajadas.- Al rato te va a llamar: "Mi amorcito".

¡Deja de andar de chistosito!.- Lily pateó a Misaki en la espinilla. Yo no pude hacer menos que reírme.

¡Misaki!.- gritó en ese entonces una chica de cabello negro rizado y ojos verde esmeralda.- ¿No me presentas a tus amigos?

¡Claro! Muchachos, quiero presentarles a Esmeralda La Salle, una buena amiga.- dijo Taro, poniéndose algo rojo.

Sí, cómo no. Una buena "amiga".- murmuré en japonés, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amiga".

Cállate.- gruñó Taro, en el mismo idioma.- Esme, te quiero presentar a...

Ninguno de los dos notó hasta ese momento que Lily y Esmeralda se observaban con cierta sorpresa y pocos momentos después ambas gritaron al unísono:

¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

_Taro._

¡Qué rayos! ¿Lily y Esmeralda se conocían?

Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti.- dijeron ambas, al mismo tiempo.

¿Ustedes se conocen?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, tan sorprendido como yo.

¿Conocerla a ésta?.- Lily hizo una mueca.- Por supuesto que la conozco, es la latosa que hizo mi vida imposible durante años...

¡Mira quién habla! Yo fui la que te tuvo que aguantar a ti... .- Esmeralda hizo un mohín de disgusto.

Wakabayashi y yo comenzábamos a pensar que ambas chicas se odiaban cuando las dos soltaron una alegre carcajada y se abrazaron.

¡No puedo creer que seas tú!.- gritó Esmeralda, abrazada de Lily.- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

No sé, cinco años, quizás más.- Lily reía de la felicidad.- Es increíble que te venga a encontrar aquí en Francia... Y curiosamente fue aquí el último lugar en donde nos vimos...

Sí, en la final del Mundial Sub-16, ¿te acuerdas?.- dijo Esmeralda, soltando a Lily para tomarla de las manos.

Jaja, claro, ya recuerdo.- Lily sonrió con picardía.- Si fue cuando te enamoraste de...

Esmeralda le dio un pisotón a Lily y ésta gritó.

¡Ay! Pero no se te quita lo tierna.- musitó Lily.

Es nomás un pequeño recordatorio.- murmuró Esmeralda.

Así que son amigas.- intervine.- Eso explica el por qué Esme tiene tantas frases tuyas, Li-chan.

Para que veas lo pequeño que es el mundo.- Lily sonrió.- ¡Qué maravilla!

En ese momento se acercó Jean y me pidió hablar que habláramos.

¿Qué pasa?.- le pregunté, presintiendo que no serían buenas noticias.

Uh, lo lamento, Misaki, pero necesitamos el dinero ya.- me dijo Jean.- De lo contrario el contrato quedará cancelado...

Demonios... .- murmuré.

Había tenido algunos problemas con mi departamento. Me había atrasado con las rentas y ahora tendría que pagarlas todas o el casero me echaría. Me lleva... Por supuesto que aun no juntaba todo el dinero, los directivos del PSG se habían retrasado con mis pagos y dado que a mí no me interesa el dinero pues nunca me preocupé por reclamar.

¿Qué haré ahora?.- murmuré.

Esmeralda, Lily y Wakabayashi platicaban como si nada. Por un momento pensé en pedirle dinero a Genzo, estaba seguro que él me lo prestaría sin problemas pero en ese entonces Esmeralda se separó de los demás y se acercó a Jean y a mí.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó, algo preocupada.

Me hace falta dinero para pagar la renta del departamento.- contesté, en voz baja.- Y aun falta para que el PSG me pague...

¿Quieres que te preste?.- ofreció Esmeralda.- Me pagas en cuanto puedas.

Es una oferta generosa pero es mucho dinero...

¿Cuánto es?

Son como cerca de... (Agreguen aquí la cantidad que ustedes deseen, en euros, por supuesto xD).

¿Solo eso? No te preocupes, dame solo 5 minutos y te lo daré.- Esmeralda se despidió y se marchó con paso veloz antes de que yo pudiera detenerla.

¿Sólo eso?.- musitó Jean, incrédulo.- ¡Si es mucho dinero!

Pero Esmeralda cumplió con su ofrecimiento. Al poco rato llegó con la cantidad deseada. En efectivo.

¿Qué cosa? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?.- farfullé, sorprendido.- ¿Cómo es que... ?

No preguntes y acéptalo.- me cortó Esmeralda.- Luego me lo pagas.

Ya no dije nada más, en parte gracias a que la sorpresa me había impedido seguir replicando. Pero sí noté que Lily se percató de lo ocurrido y que le lanzó una mirada a su amiga moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Y eso a mí me dio mala espina...

¿En qué rayos estaba envuelta Esmeralda que me daba semejante cantidad de dinero sin problemas?

_Lily._

Ay, Esmeraldita, ¿estás loca o qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió darle semejante cantidad de dinero a Tarito así como así? ¡Vas a levantar sospechas!

Por supuesto que era para extrañarse. Cualquiera podría pensar que Esmeralda estaba envuelta en algún tipo de negocio oscuro pero nada que ver...

Pedacito de animal.- murmuré, en español, una vez que Esmeralda y yo nos quedamos a solas, viendo el minipartido que estaban jugando Genzo y Taro.- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

¿De qué hablas?.- Esmeralda se hizo la mensa.- No te entiendo.

Si bien que sabes.- gruñí.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle a Taro esa suma de dinero?

¿Qué tiene de malo? La necesitaba para pagar la renta de su departamento...

Da igual si la necesitaba para pagar pepitas o la renta de su cubil. Lo que cuenta de que es demasiado dinero el que le diste y eso va a levantar sospechas...

¿Tú crees?

Ay, Esmeralda. ¿Te haces la mensa o realmente eres?.- elevé los ojos al cielo.

Bueno, ya, está bien.- Esmeralda intentó defenderse.- Pero es que cuando estoy cerca de Taro no pienso con claridad las cosas...

Si ya me di cuenta.- repliqué.- Si bien que sé que estás que te mueres por él desde que lo viste en el Mundial Sub-l6...

Es que... ¡Es tan lindo!.- poco le faltaba a mi amiga loca para que le salieran corazoncitos de los ojos.- Si los japoneses están rebuenos, dime si no...

Pues yo no sé... .- murmuré, desviando la mirada.

¡Ay, por favor! Deja de hacerte la mensa tú también. ¿O acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de que se te cae la baba por Genzo Wakabayashi? Bueno, no te culpo...

¿Qué dices?.- grité.- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Ya. Puedes fingir con los demás, pero conmigo bien sabes que no.- Esmeralda movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No contesté. Y no lo hice porque al ver a Genzo vinieron a mi mente las imágenes de lo vivido bajo un árbol, al anochecer... Cuando Genzo me tomó entre sus brazos y besó mis labios una y otra vez... Me estremecí de solo recordarlo. Y es que, la verdad, el sentirme amada por Genzo fue algo tan maravilloso...


	8. OCHO

**Ocho.**

_Tsubasa._

Sabía que Wakabayashi ya había llegado a París y deseaba verlo en verdad. Por supuesto, secretamente también deseaba ver a Lily...

Y pronto los encontré. Misaki y Wakabayashi jugaban un minipartido. Y en las gradas, una chica de cabello rizado y muy negro animaba alegremente a Misaki... Y al lado de ella... Estaba Lily... Animando a Genzo...

¡Vamos, Misakiiiiiiiiiii!.- gritaba la chica de cabello rizado.- ¡Tú puedes!

¡Genzo, no te dejes! ¡Dale su merecido a Tarito!.- gritaba Lily.

Wakabayashi le hacía señales a Lily con la gorra. Vi la conexión que se había establecido entre ellos y sentí una punzada de celos...

Misaki-kun- llamé, en voz alta. En esos instantes éste se dirigía rumbo a la portería de Wakabayashi y al escuchar mi voz detuvo su carrera.

¡Tsubasa!.- gritó Misaki, feliz.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

¿Qué onda, Tsubasa?.- me saludó Genzo.- Gusto en verte.

Noté que se puso algo tenso con mi presencia. Era evidente...

¿Me incluyen en su juego?.- pregunté, al tiempo que pateaba el balón.

Por supuesto, Tsubasa.- Misaki sonrió.

Genzo asintió levemente con la cabeza y sutilmente volteó su mirada hacia las gradas...

_Lily._

Genzo y Taro practicaban tiros y pases cuando de repente una voz se hizo escuchar en el campo y los interrumpió. Mi corazón se paralizó por unos instantes...

Tsubasa...

¿Quién es ése? No alcanzo a ver... .- murmuró Esmeralda, sin notar mi reacción.- ¡Ah! ¡Es Tsubasa Ozhora! ¡Qué bien, esto se pondrá interesante!

Claro... .-musité, y con esto bastó para que Esmeralda se diera cuenta.

¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó.- ¿Por qué de repente te pusiste tan tensa?

Por nada en especial.- mis ojos no se separaban de Tsubasa, el cual no había volteado a vernos ni una sola vez.

Te pusiste así desde que apareció Tsubasa... .- comentó Esmeralda, como quien no quiere la cosa.- Eso significa que fue él el que te perturbó... No me digas que... .- Esme me miró con sorpresa.- Que él es el hombre casado del cual te enamoraste hace tres años...

Lotería. Tenemos un ganador.- murmuré, con sarcasmo.

¡No puede ser!.- gritó Esmeralda, aunque inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con las manos.- Mira que qué pequeño es el mundo...

Y que lo digas...

_Genzo._

Lo que me faltaba...

"Contrólate, Genzo", pensé, cuando Tsubasa hizo acto de presencia. "Domina tus celos, quizás lo que pasó entre ellos ya es cosa del pasado...".

Tsubasa quiso participar en el juego y, obviamente, Misaki y yo lo aceptamos. Hubo una jugada especialmente peligrosa en donde yo golpeé a Tsubasa en un costado... Quizás con demasiada fuerza...

Lo siento.- me disculpé, cuando Tsubasa se quedó tendido en el campo, muy adolorido.

No hay problema.- dijo él, sin aliento.- Me lo merecía...

¿Están bien?.- preguntó Misaki, mirándome con cierto recelo.

Sí, estoy bien.- respondió Tsubasa, ya recuperado.

Misaki se acercó a mí y me miró con severidad. Me sentí como un alumno que va a ser castigado duramente por el profesor.

Cuidado con lo que haces.- me dijo.- No desquites tus celos así.

No respondí. Me di cuenta de que Lily miraba a Tsubasa fijamente y preferí no hacer caso de eso...

_Esmeralda._

¡Órale! Esta Lily sí que era una pícara... Traía detrás de sí al guapísimo y apetecible Genzo Wakabayashi y ella todavía se daba el lujo de darle celos con Tsubasa Ozhora... Esta mujer es mi ídola...

¡Qué buen golpazo le dio!.- comenté, al ver que Wakabayashi golpeaba a Tsubasa en el costado.- Pobre Tsubasa.

Le dio una buena.- reconoció Lily.- Genzo no acostumbra ser así de rudo... Sabe qué le pasará...

¡Ay, por favor!.- le di un sape a Lily en la cabeza.- Deja de hacerte la babosa.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- Lily me miró con odio al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza.- ¿Estás loca o qué?

La loca eres tú.- repliqué.- Si bien que sabes por qué Wakabayashi golpeó a Tsubasa...

¿Tú lo sabes? Porque yo no...

Por supuesto que lo sé. Es tan obvio.- moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.- Es bastante evidente que Wakabayashi lo golpeó porque se está muriendo de los celos...

Lily no me contestó, señal de que estaba de acuerdo con mi teoría. Como dicen, el que calla otorga...

_Lily._

Misaki no tardó en dar por terminado el minijuego. No sé que pasaría si él no estuviera, la verdad es que siempre ha desempeñado el papel de moderador y lo hace muy bien.

De pronto, Sanae Ozhora, la esposa de Tsubasa, hizo acto de presencia en compañía de sus traviesos gemelos, quienes por cierto ya estaban muy crecidos, y de su pequeña hija recién nacida. Wakabayashi y Misaki se acercaron a saludarla y me parece que también para conocer a la bebé, ya que aparentemente ninguno la conocía.

Al poco rato, Wakabayashi se despidió de ellos y se marchó. Yo me apresuré para alcanzarlo, ya que se suponía que yo tenía que estar con mi equipo.

Nos veremos, Esme.- dije, rápidamente, antes de salir corriendo detrás del SGGK.

Cuidado con Don Celoso y Apetecible.- se burló Esmeralda.- Dale un besito o dos para que se contente.

¡Ya cállate!

Corrí rápidamente detrás de Genzo. Ni siquiera volteé a ver si Tsubasa y su familia seguían ahí.

¡Genzo!.- grité.- ¡Espérame!

Él detuvo su marcha y volteó a verme con cara de: ¿Sigues aquí? Yo rápidamente lo alcancé y en cuanto estuve a pocos metros de él, Genzo volvió a emprender la marcha.

¿Estás bien?.- le pregunté, después de varios minutos de caminar como loca detrás de él.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Como si no lo supieras.- gruñó.

No me digas que es lo que yo creo... .- suspiré.- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con Tsubasa?

¿Te dio gusto verlo otra vez?.- Genzo se detuvo abruptamente y me miró fijamente.- ¿No te dieron ganas de lanzarte a sus brazos?

¿Acaso estás celoso?.- pregunté a quemarropa.

¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?.- gritó Genzo, iracundo.- ¿Cómo te hago entender que sí, que me estoy muriendo de celos?

¡Au!

No entiendo por qué estás celoso.- repuse, al tiempo que sentía cómo me ruborizaba.- Tsubasa ya se olvidó de mí, ahora tiene una nueva hija y es muy feliz...

¿Realmente crees que Tsubasa ya te olvidó?.- Genzo me miró con tanta intensidad que instintivamente me hice para atrás.- ¡Qué ingenua!

¡No soy ingenua!.- grité, también molesta.- Es la verdad...

Sí, como no. ¿Sabías que la hija de Tsubasa se llama Sayuri?

Sí, sí sabía. Lo leí en una revista, no creas que él me llamó para contarme. Y no le veo la relevancia a eso...

¿Qué no le ves la importancia?.- Genzo apretó los puños.- ¿Acaso sabes que Sayuri en japonés es Azucena?

Genzo emprendió su marcha nuevamente, apretando los puños. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta. Tsubasa había escogido para su hija la versión japonesa de mi nombre...

_Sanae._

Inmediatamente sentí la tensión que se estaba produciendo entre todos nosotros...

Por supuesto, capté la presencia de Lily Del Valle en las tribunas y eso explicaba el por qué Tsubasa y Wakabayashi se pusieron tan raros. Yo también me sentí muy tensa...

Genzo no sabía cuál era el nombre de mi hija. Y en cuanto se lo dije, se puso muy serio. Le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a Tsubasa y me preguntó inmediatamente que quién había escogido el nombre.

Tsubasa.- respondí.- ¿Por qué?

Me lo imaginaba... .- musitó Genzo.

¿Tiene algo de malo?

No. Para nada. Sayuri es un nombre muy lindo.- intervino Taro.

Wakabayashi asintió, aunque no lo vi muy convencido... Momentos después, musitó una despedida y se marchó. Yo claramente noté cómo iba invadido por la rabia. Por supuesto, también noté que Del Valle corrió rápidamente para alcanzar a Genzo y eso me sorprendió un poco. Hacía tres años ella no lo soportaba y ahora corría detrás de él como una novia que quisiera darle una explicación al novio ofendido... Aunque yo no terminaba de entender qué era lo que había ofendido a Genzo...

Por cierto que también noté que mi esposo siguió con la mirada a la chica cuando ésta salió detrás del portero...

_Azumi._

¡Wiii! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa, Lily está aquí!

Estaba por ir a buscar a Taro cuando me topé con un Wakabayashi muy gruñón seguido por una Lily un tanto molesta.

¡Lily-chan!.- grité, emocionada.- ¡Aquí!

¡Azumi!.- ella gritó y corrió a abrazarme.- ¡Qué gusto verte!

¡Hola, Wakabayashi!.- saludé al portero.

Hola.- gruñó éste, con cara de pocos amigos.- Lily, te veo en el hotel.

Y se marchó. Yo supongo que Wakabayashi se refería al hotel en donde se hospedaba el Bayern Munich y que no se refería a una proposición un tanto indecorosa por parte del SGGK.

¿Qué le pasa a ése?.- pregunté.- Anda de un humor de perros, se nota.

No le hagas caso a ese idiota.- respondió Lily, poniéndose algo roja.- Se pone celoso por nada...

¿Celoso? ¿Se pone celoso? ¿De quién, de ti?

Eh... No preguntes... Mejor dime cómo has estado... .- Lily hizo un evidente esfuerzo por cambiar el tema y yo sonreí.

Muy bien. París es tal y como yo lo recordaba y me ha ido estupendamente de no ser por uno que otro detalle... Tarito es una gran estrella, como pronto te darás cuenta. ¡Ah! Y ya tiene una nueva novia, una tipa loca que no se le despega para nada...

Jajaja. ¿Hablas de Esmeralda?.- Lily soltó la carcajada.

¿La conoces?

Por supuesto que me conoce. Soy una de sus mejores amigas.- habló Esmeralda La Salle en esos instantes.

¡Ouch! Creo que debo de tener cuidado con mi gran bocota...

_Esmeralda._

¿Una tipa loca? ¿Con que yo era una tipa loca? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa Hayakawa?

Sip. Esme y yo somos buenas amigas.- Lily se mordía los labios para no seguir riéndose.- Y siempre ha estado enamorada de Taro. Dice que él solo será suyo...

Por supuesto que Taro va a ser mío.- repliqué, con cierto enojo.- Tarito me amará, ya verán que lo conseguiré. No me importa si hay otras que me lo quieran quitar...

¿De qué hablas?.- como que Lily notó la mirada de odio que le lancé a Hayakawa.

De que tu buena amiga la doctora Hayakawa me lo quiere quitar, pero se quiere hacer la inocente y lo oculta.- gruñí entre dientes.

¿Qué cosa?.- Hayakawa me miró con ojos como platos y después se soltó a reír a carcajadas.- ¿Tú crees que yo quiero conquistar a Taro?

¡Sí, no le niegues!.- su risa me provocaba más coraje.

¡Pedazo de animal!.- Lily me golpeó la cabeza.- ¡Si serás mensa!

¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- le grité.- ¿Estás loca o qué?

Lo hice porque eres una zopenca. ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que Azumi y Taro son como hermanos? Ella no está enamorada de él.

Vi la mirada de Lily y supe que ella hablaba en serio. Hayakawa no dejaba de reírse y a mí me comenzó a dar mucha vergüenza...

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues tengo entendido que Sayuri o Yuri (cualquiera de los dos) significa "Azucena" en japonés. Y Lily en inglés es "Azucena", así que básicamente Lily y Sayuri (o Yuri) sería el mismo nombre en dos idiomas. Y para los que no lo sepan, mi verdadero nombre es Azucena (por algo me puse Lily como nick, es más corto y más adecuado para fics xD).

Por cierto que algunos autores me han pedido permiso para incluir a Lily Del Valle en sus fics. La única condición que siempre he puesto es que ella siempre tiene que ser la pareja de Genzo o mínimo al final del fic ellos deben estar juntos. Lily Del Valle fue creada única y exclusivamente para amar a Genzo Wakabayashi y no puede ser emparejada con nadie más. Es la única condición que pongo -


	9. NUEVE

**Nueve.**

_Lily._

De verdad que Esmeralda está bien sopenca... Mira que creer que Azumi andaba tras de Taro...

¿Entonces tú no quieres con Misaki, Azumi?.- preguntó Esmeralda, muy apenada.

Para nada.- respondió la aludida, riéndose a carcajadas.- Te confieso que hace mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de él pero ahora solo lo veo como un hermano...

Uh, no le hubieras dicho eso.- musité.- Esta mujer es tan celosa que bien puedes amanecer en un barranco por eso que dijiste...

No seas payasa, Del Valle.- gruñó Esmeralda. Siempre me llamaba por mi apellido cuando la hacía enojar.

¿Qué no? Si bien que te conozco, La Salle.- repliqué.- Pero en fin, la cosa es que no tienes por qué preocuparte por Azumi, ella no es tu rival.

Bueno... .- Esmeralda se encogió de hombros.

Como sea. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en Alemania, Lily-chan?.- preguntó Azumi, muerta de la curiosidad.

¡Ja! Me imagino lo que quieres saber, pero no te lo diré.- respondí, entre dientes.

¿No me vas a decir si por fin has olvidado cuánto odiabas a Wakabayashi y ya hiciste las paces con él?

No.

Pues yo creo que ya lo perdonó, por la escenita de celos que súper Wakabayashi le hizo a gruñona Lily hace un momento.- comentó Esmeralda.

¿Cuál escena de celos?.- inquirió Azumi, a quien evidentemente le hizo mucha gracia lo de "súper Wakabayashi" y "gruñona Lily".

Hace rato Tsubasa Ozhora hizo acto de presencia y como que a Wakabayashi no le gustó mucho eso... .- explicó Esmeralda, sin que pudiera detenerla.

¿Cómo?.- gritó Azumi.- ¿Viste a Tsubasa Ozhora? ¿Te saludó? ¿Corriste hacia sus brazos? ¿No te mandó matar su esposa? ¿No mató Wakabayashi a Tsubasa?

¡Déjate de payasadas!.- grité, enojada.- ¿Y por qué todos me preguntan que si no corrí a los brazos de Tsubasa? ¡Eso ya quedó en el pasado!

¿Esperas que te crea que en verdad ya lo olvidaste?.- Azumi me miró con cierto recelo.

Sí. Reconozco que mi corazón latió más rápido cuando Tsubasa apareció pero a los pocos segundos se normalizó. Tsubasa Ozhora forma parte de mi pasado y ahora no me queda de él nada más que el recuerdo.- contesté, con firmeza.

Azumi me miró con las cejas enarcadas al tiempo que Esmeralda se sonreía por lo bajo.

Válgame.- musitó Azumi.- No lo puedo creer... ¡Te has vuelto a enamorar!

¿Qué dices?.- grité.- ¿Qué no entendiste? ¡Ya no siento nada por Tsubasa!

Sí, te creo.- replicó Azumi.- Pero yo no hablaba de él. Yo me refiero a que te has vuelto a enamorar pero de otro hombre...

¿Cómo dices?.- me sorprendí.

Sí. Con lo que me has dicho, ahora estoy más que segura de que estás enamorada de Genzo Wakabayashi.

¿Qué cosa? ¡Eso nunca!.- grité, escandalizada.

Pero Esmeralda y Azumi sabían que yo estaba mintiendo... Y por supuesto, yo también lo sabía...

_Azumi._

Jaja, ojalá que Lily dejara de ser tan terca... Si fuera un poquito más razonable, reconocería que se muere de amor por Genzo... En fin, allá ella.

La verdad es que yo no debería de criticarla, ya que yo estoy igual o peor, si es que eso es posible. No quería reconocer por nada del mundo que seguía enamorada de Maurice, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en él...

Lily seguía rezongando que ella no estaba enamorada de Wakabayashi cuando de pronto Maurice se nos acercó.

Buenas tardes, señoritas.- saludó, muy cortésmente.

Hola, Maurice.- sentí que me puse tan roja como un tomate.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Solo decirte que te andaba buscando el entrenador.- respondió.

¿Qué quería? ¿En dónde está?.- bien podía yo irme en compañía de Maurice a buscarlo.

Solo deseaba ver los resultados del último examen médico de Jean y de Misaki.- Maurice se encogió de hombros.- Pero dice que no es urgente, que luego te los pedirá.

De acuerdo... .- musité, algo decepcionada.- Gracias, Maurice.

De nada.- él sonrió levemente y después volteó a ver a Lily.- Y me parece que a usted no la conozco, señorita...

Del Valle.- respondió Lily.- Doctora Lily Del Valle.

¡Ah! ¿También es doctora?.- Maurice ensanchó su sonrisa de galán.

Sí. Y usted es... .- Lily enarcó una ceja en un gesto de interrogación.

Maurice Evans. Asistente del entrenador del Paris Saint Germain.- él extendió la mano para estrechar la de Lily.- Mucho gusto.

Lo mismo digo.- Lily lo miró con cierta extrañeza.

En fin. Debo retirarme por ahora.- continuó diciendo Maurice, haciendo una leve reverencia.- Hasta pronto, señorita La Salle, doctora Del Valle. Nos veremos, doctora Hayakawa.

Adiós.- musité, al tiempo que Maurice se alejaba.

Interesante.- murmuró Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Qué tiene de interesante?.- volteé a ver a mi amiga con ojos de pistola.

Que se nota que te gusta el tipo y que te estás poniendo celosa.- Lily extendió sus manos para tranquilizarme.- Tranquila, no pretendo quitártelo...

¿Qué dices? ¡A mí no me interesa Maurice!.- grité, enojada.

Par de tercas mulas.- terció Esmeralda.- Deberían dejar de luchar contra sus sentimientos y reconocer que se mueren por Genzo Wakabayashi y Maurice Evans. Deberían de seguir mi ejemplo, yo nunca he negado que me encanta Taro Misaki.

Lily y yo miramos a Esmeralda con odio. Ésta nos devolvió la mirada con desafío. Lily iba a protestar cuando en eso entonces recibimos otra visita: Saki.

_Saki._

¡Qué maravilla estar en Francia! La verdad era que nunca había visitado París y se me hacía maravilloso el poder estar aquí. Y más porque venía en compañía de mi querido Shinji... Él decidió acompañarme a París al torneo que celebrarían los clubes, ya que no solo quería ver los partidos sino que también deseaba conocer la Ciudad Luz. Y yo estaba feliz por poder gozar de su compañía y también porque volvería a ver a mis viejos amigos...

Me encontré a Lily-chan y a Azumi-chan en compañía de una chica de cabello negro rizado y ojos verdes. No la conocía a ella, pero las otras dos la trataban como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida...

¡Azumi-chan!.- grité, al ver a mis amigas.- ¡Lily-chan!

¡Saki! ¡Pequeña Saki!.- gritó Lily, al tiempo que corría a abrazarme.

¿Por qué todos tendrán esa maldita costumbre de llamarme pequeña?.- rezongué, al tiempo que abrazaba a mi amiga.

No te enojes.- pidió Lily, al tiempo que sonreía.- Sabes que te lo digo con mucho cariño.

Está bien.- refunfuñé.

¡Hola, Saki-chan!.- Azumi me abrazó en cuanto Lily me soltó.- Me da mucho gusto verte.

Lo mismo digo, Azumi-chan.- sonreí.

Hola. Soy Esmeralda La Salle, amiga de Lily y compañera de habitación de Azumi.- se presentó la chica del cabello rizado.- Mucho gusto.

Igualmente. Soy Saki Aiza, excompañera de trabajo de Azumi-chan y Lily-chan.- contesté.- Y él es Shinji Hashimoto, un viejo amigo de toda la vida.

Shinji saludó muy cortésmente, aunque de una manera un tanto fría. Él siempre era así con todos. Con todos, menos conmigo...

Él siempre me había tratado de una manera muy especial... Siempre había podido contar con su apoyo, en las buenas y en las malas. Y debo reconocer que, ahora que había vuelto a verlo después de tanto tiempo, el viejo sentimiento que experimenté por él hace muchos años volvió a surgir con fuerza en mi interior...

Por supuesto, aun no olvidaba a Soujiro. Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado, al igual que Shinji lo fue en alguna ocasión. ¿No les había contado que le di a Shinji mi primer beso? Eso fue hace tantos años, pero aun no lo olvido. Después de todo, ¿qué chica no recuerda su primer beso?

Fue un craso error. Éramos muy jóvenes y muy inexpertos en esas cosas del amor... Estábamos los dos solos, preparándonos para otro concurso de ortografía y... Bueno, pues durante un momento, perdí el control, me acerqué y lo besé. Así de sencillo. Obviamente, Shinji se sorprendió sobremanera, pero nunca me criticó ni me reclamó nada. Y pronto dejamos ese incidente en el pasado...

Pero ahora, al tenerlo cerca de mí, recordaba vívidamente cada momento pasado junto a él. Y eso era peligroso...

La verdad era que no me quería volver a enamorar...

_Tsubasa._

Debí de imaginar que alguien descubriría la razón por la cual le puse el nombre de Sayuri a mi hija... Y era obvio que ese alguien no podía ser otro que Genzo...

No me gustaría que él pensara mal. Y mucho menos me gustaría que Sanae malinterpretara las cosas. Sé que no me van a creer, pero le puse Sayuri a mi hija como último tributo a Lily. Ella había sido parte importante de mi vida y me hizo experimentar sensaciones confusas que al final de todo fueron agradables, además de que al lado de Lily fui muy feliz... Y quería agradecerle eso...

Por supuesto, Genzo se había molestado, y mucho. Bien sé que sigue enamorado de Lily, eso se nota, además de que algo había cambiado entre ellos... Lily ya no lo miraba con odio, como hace tres años cuando estábamos en Barcelona, sino que ahora había un sentimiento diferente en los ojos negros de ella... Algo parecido a la admiración... Y quizás al amor...

Tsubasa.- me interpeló Sanae, cuando regresamos con el resto del equipo del Barcelona.- ¿Por qué le pusiste Sayuri a nuestra bebé?

Porque me gustó ese nombre.- era evidente que Sanae no sabía que Lily y Sayuri son lo mismo en diferentes idioma..- Y ya. Así de simple.

No te molestes, solo era una pregunta.- se defendió Sanae.- Es que no entiendo por qué Genzo se enojó.

Por idiota.- contesté, algo enojado.

¿Qué cosa?.- Sanae me miró con sorpresa, yo nunca había hablado así de nadie y mucho menos de Genzo.

Que lo más seguro es que sea un paranoico. Ha de haber tenido una amante con ese nombre y le trajo malos recuerdos...

Sanae ya no dijo nada. Pero yo bien sabía que estaba pensando en Lily Del Valle y su posible relación con el suceso.

_Taro._

Decidí buscar a Wakabayashi después de que el entrenador del PSG nos soltó para preguntarle que qué era lo que estaba pasando con él, aunque yo bien que sabía. Cuando lo encontré, aun estaba furioso por lo sucedido un par de horas atrás y evidentemente Lily había decidió ignorarlo ya que platicaba muy alegremente con Sho Shu Kong, cosa que aumentaba la furia del SGGK.

Maldito desgraciado infeliz.- murmuró Genzo, cuando me acerqué a él.

A mí también me da gusto verte.- sonreí levemente.

No lo digo por ti.- rezongó Genzo.- Sino por Sho.

Me lo imaginaba. Así que te sigue causando celos cualquier hombre que ose acercarse a Lily...

Sí. Más porque ella aun se me resiste...

¿Y es por eso por lo cual golpeaste a Tsubasa hace rato? ¿Acaso pensaste que Lily se arrojaría a sus brazos al verlo?.- cuestioné al portero.

Sí.- respondió Wakabayashi, enojado.- Bueno, no exactamente. Pero pensé que mínimo ella haría algo extraño...

¿Y lo hizo?

¿Qué cosa?

¿Hizo Lily algo extraño al ver a Tsubasa?

No...

¿Entonces por qué te quejas?

Estoy seguro de que ésta fue una de las pocas veces en las cuales el siempre testarudo Wakabayashi perdió una discusión.

No sé en qué estará pensando Tsubasa.- replicó Genzo, sin darme el placer de tener la última palabra.- Mira que ponerle de nombre...

Sayuri a su hija.- completé. En eso sí estaba de acuerdo con Wakabayashi.- No sé por qué habrá hecho eso Tsubasa, después de todo Lily y Sayuri...

Significan lo mismo.- refunfuñó Genzo.- Ésta es una prueba clara de que él aun sigue pensando en Lily...

Ahora fui yo el que se quedó callado, porque bien sabía que Wakabayashi tenía razón.

Por cierto, Esmeralda La Salle es una chica muy linda.- comentó Genzo, después de un rato, con una sonrisita maliciosa.- Hace buena pareja contigo.

Deja de decir burradas.- protesté.- Esme-chan y yo solo somos...

Amigos.- se burló Genzo.- La excusa más vieja y tonta del planeta. Me la han dicho unas cuantas veces y ahora veo que es verdad. Es obvio que ella se muere por ti y que tú te mueres por ella...

Uhm... .- no quise darle la razón a Wakabayashi.- Sin embargo...

¿Qué pasa?

Hay un par de cosas que ella me oculta...

¿Ah, sí?

Sí. Para empezar, Esmeralda tiene dos teléfonos celulares, aunque solo da el número telefónico de uno de ellos, que es el que casi siempre usa. El segundo celular casi nunca lo utiliza, pero de vez en cuando alguien le llama a ese teléfono. Esmeralda se separa entonces de nosotros y habla en voz baja, en español, con esa persona. Nunca nos dice de quien se trata, y si le preguntamos nos cambia el tema...

Ajá.

Y el otro misterio es el dinero que me prestó hace rato... Verás, tenía problemas financieros y necesitaba cierta módica cantidad de dinero con urgencia...

¿Y por qué no me lo pediste a mí?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Sabes que te lo hubiera prestado...

Iba a hacerlo, pero Esmeralda se te adelantó.- aclaré.- Ella me consiguió en cuestión de minutos la cantidad que necesitaba...

¿Cuánto dinero era?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Pues... (Agreguen aquí la cantidad de dinero que ustedes deseen).

Eso es mucho dinero... .- murmuró Genzo.- Hasta yo hubiera tenido ciertos problemas para conseguirlo tan fácilmente...

Lo sé. Y eso es lo que me sorprende...

Quizás Esmeralda tenga su parte oscura y sea una teibolera famosa... Igual y es estrella del "Moulin Rouge".- bromeó Wakabayashi.

Qué gracioso.- musité.

Pero la verdad era que yo también había pensado en esa posibilidad...

**Notas:**

El "Moulin Rouge" era una casa de... Eh, cómo decirlo... "Damas de compañía" que hizo gran fama en París hace algunos siglos...

Mucha gente me ha preguntado si Soujiro Shioda aparecerá en esta historia y la respuesta es no. Lo incluí en "Llevados por el destino" por petición de Saki y con consentimiento de Soujiro, pero nunca tuve planeado incluirlo en este fic.


	10. DIEZ

**Diez.**

_Genzo._

No sé por qué, pero justo cuando pienso que las cosas no se pueden poner peor, siempre pasa algo más...

¿Recuerdan a Alana? Pues yo sí, y estoy seguro de que Lily también. Alana fue la persona que delató a Lily con Sanae y que por cierto siempre ha estado enamorada de mí y me ha acosado y perseguido toda mi vida... Pues bien, curiosamente después de que Alana hizo su maldad, la tipa se desapareció tan rápido como llegó. No la había vuelto a ver en estos tres años transcurridos desde entonces y pensé que tal vez ella habría experimentado algo de culpa por haber hecho una cosa tan ruin y que por eso se había marchado... De verdad que a veces me paso de ingenuo...

Y así, de repente, Alana se vino a aparecer en el sitio que menos tenía pensado...

¿Ya acabaste de insinuártele a Sho?.- le pregunté a Lily, una vez que Misaki terminó de hablar conmigo.

Lily me miró con odio puro.

¿Por qué siempre eres tan idiota?.- preguntó.- ¿Cómo es que te aguantas tú solo?

¿Y por qué tú eres tan resbalosa con todos?.- repliqué, sin poder aguantar mi enojo.

Como era de esperarse, Lily me abofeteó con fuerza. Ya había olvidado que tiene la mano dura...

Estúpido, idiota, infeliz.- murmuró.- No sé cómo pude creer que podía llegar a apreciarte.

Y no sé cómo es que yo pude creer que algún día tú me aceptarías pero ya me di cuenta de que por más que lo intente no voy a poder entrar en tu vida.- musité.- Y ya me estoy cansando. ¡Tú no te dejas querer y de verdad que es desesperante el intentarlo todo y no conseguir nada!

¿Qué no me dejo querer?.- gritó Lily, sorprendida.- ¡Eso no es verdad!

¡Ja! ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Estoy más que loco por ti y en vez de aceptarme me traes de aquí para allá como trapo viejo!

¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Acaso ya olvidaste que me besaste un montón de veces sin mi consentimiento!

¡Ah, pero yo no vi que te molestara en lo más mínimo!

¿Bromeas? ¡Hubiera preferido besar a un sapo!

Muy en contra de mis deseos, me reí. Sinceramente, no puedo estar enojado con Lily por mucho tiempo.

Ésa ni tú te la crees.- bajé la voz y tomé a Lily por la cintura.- Yo sé que te encantó.

No es verdad... .- Lily no hizo intento alguno por soltarse, solo apoyó sus manos contra mi pecho y se hizo levemente para atrás.

Sí, sí lo es... Y te lo voy a demostrar.

Abracé a Lily con fuerza y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Inmediatamente, ella cerró sus ojos y entreabrió los labios. ¡Ja! Lo sabía... Justo cuando mi boca estuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de la de ella, la solté y me separé bruscamente.

¿Lo ves?.- me burlé.- No te puedes resistir a mis besos.

Lily me miró con sorpresa y desilusión, y antes de que pudiera replicar, comencé a caminar.

¡Espera!.- gritó ella, muy enojada- ¿Ésa es tu cochina idea de un beso? ¡Qué aguado eres! ¡Regresa a acá!

Sin decir palabra, me di la vuelta y regresé a Lily, la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé con tanta pasión e intensidad que la dejé temblando (y la verdad es que yo también me sentí perturbado).

¿Qué opinas ahora?.- murmuré, sin aliento.- ¿Ésta sí es tu idea de un beso?

Más o menos... .- susurró Lily, aun con los ojos cerrados.- ¡Guau!

Sabía que tarde o temprano tú también caerías en mis redes... .- musité.

Craso error. Ya debería de saber que no hay que despertar a la Leona Dormida... Lily se separó inmediatamente de mí, me dio otra buena bofetada y se marchó, furiosa. Yo me froté la mejilla adolorida al tiempo que sonreía por lo bajo. Aunque Lily se negara a reconocerlo, tanto ella como yo sabíamos que estaba muy cerca de enamorarse de mí. Pero el momento de triunfo no me duró mucho tiempo...

Genzo, querido.- Alana habló en voz alta, a pocos metros de mí. Era obvio que había presenciado al escena.- Cuánto tiempo de no verte, aunque me doy cuenta de que evidentemente tú no me has extrañado...

Maldita sea...

_Esmeralda._

Uhm. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Si le pides un favor a alguien importante, es bastante obvio que tarde o temprano ese alguien te pedirá que le regreses el favor...

No me arrepiento. Mi Tarito querido necesitaba ese dinero y con todo gusto se lo proporcioné, aunque ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias... Mi segundo celular comenzó a sonar, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Afortunadamente, en esos momentos me encontraba sola...

Esmeralda, preciosa.- habló el Hombre.- ¿Te llegó el dinero?

Sí, muchas gracias.- respondí, en voz muy baja.

Perfecto. Y ya sabes que quiero algo a cambio...

Sí, lo sé perfectamente bien... ¿Qué será esta vez?

Lo de siempre. Una fiesta, nada más...

No me digas... Sabes que odio esas cosas...

Eso debiste pensar antes de pedirme esa cantidad de dinero, querida.

Lo necesitaba con urgencia, tú no debiste aprovecharte de eso...

Bien sabes que no dejo escapar ninguna oportunidad... .- el Hombre soltó una carcajada.- Lo que me sorprende es que te haga falta tanto dinero, pensé que con tu trabajo como reportera independiente tendrías para...

Fue algo que no tenía planeado.- lo corté.- Y ya te dije que estoy dispuesta a pagártelo...

No. No es necesario.- el Hombre endureció su voz.- Después de todo, ese dinero te pertenece.

Bien sabes que no es mío.- repliqué, enojada.

¡Qué niña tan terca eres!.- el Hombre suspiró.- En fin, como quieras... Pero ya sabes qué es lo que me tienes que dar a cambio si no quieres que...

Sí, sí, ya lo sé.- lo volví a interrumpir.- Me tengo que ir.

Cuídate, mi niña.- se despidió el Hombre, con cierta ternura.

Lo haré. Cuídate tú también. Hasta pronto.- y colgué el teléfono.

El Hombre. A pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos años desde que me separé de él para buscar mi propio camino, aun quería seguir metiéndose en mi vida a cada rato. Y eso podría llegar a representar un problema...

¿Con quién hablabas, Esme?.- me preguntó Taro, de pronto, haciendo que soltara mi celular de la sorpresa que me dio.- ¡Oh! Lo siento.

Taro se agachó a recoger el celular y vio en la pantalla el número y el nombre de la persona que me había hablado.

¿El Hombre?.- preguntó, algo extrañado.- ¿Quién es?

La curiosidad mató al gato.- respondí, muy seria.- No preguntes.

Tienes demasiados secretos, Esmeralda.- Taro me miró con mucha seriedad también.- Secretos que evidentemente no deseas contarme...

¿Para qué? Todos los seres humanos tenemos dos o tres secretos que no le cuenta a nadie... .- repliqué.

Sí, pero tú pareces tener secretos más oscuros que el resto de las personas...

No respondí. La verdad era que mi secreto no era tan oscuro pero no se lo quería revelar a nadie... Mucho menos a Taro...

Quisiera que confiaras en mí lo suficiente como para contarme tu vida.- Taro tomó entre sus dedos uno de mis rizos negros y jugueteó con él.- En verdad, quisiera llegar a conocerte mejor...

Ah... .- me puse rojísima.- ¿Y eso por qué?

Porque quizás tú... .- Taro se detuvo bruscamente y soltó mi cabello.- Nada... Lo siento...

Taro se dio la media vuelta y se marchó sin decirme nada más...

_Taro._

No. Dije que no me volvería a pasar...

Pero es algo que ya no puedo controlar...

¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, Esmeralda, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

_Lily._

¡Maldito, maldito, maldito Genzo Wakabayashi! Es un... Un... Un...

¡Grrr! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡El infeliz cree que me trae a sus pies! ¡Mugroso engreído!

Y lo peor del caso era que no lo podía sacar de mis pensamientos...

Esa noche, acostada en mi cama en la habitación del hotel en donde se hospedaban los equipos invitados, mordía las sábanas del coraje y pataleaba sobre el colchón. Realmente me enfurecía el hecho de que Genzo se hubiese atrevido a hacerme el teatrito de la tarde... Jugó conmigo vil y descaradamente y me besó contra mi voluntad, otra vez... ¡Pero lo que más me daba coraje es que ese beso que me dio fue toda una delicia! ¡Válgame, es que nunca me habían besado de esa manera! ¡Qué pasión, qué entrega! ¡AHHHH, MALDITA SEA! ¿Por qué seré tan terca?

De pronto, comencé a escuchar unos ruidos muy extraños, ruidos como de gente que arrastraba cadenas. ¿Fantasmas? Por supuesto que no, qué locura. Los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y se acercaban a mi habitación. Me levanté de la cama, me puse mi bata y salí a ver qué ocurría. Los pasillos estaban en semipenumbras y vi que había dos o tres personas que también se habían asomado a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, en el piso de abajo se escucharon varios gritos y hubo un gran alboroto. Curiosa que soy, no me aguanté y bajé a ver qué ocurría. La luz se había ido de repente y las pequeñas lámparas que habían dado un poco de luz hasta unos momentos antes se habían apagado. Solo sentía que mucha gente corría cerca de mí y que cuchicheaban en varios idiomas. De pronto, al dar vuelta en un pasillo, alguien se paró enfrente de mí y gritó mi nombre.

¡Lily!

Yo grité y fingí desvanecerme...

Genzo. 

Como era de esperarse, Alana me reclamó por besar a Lily. Me recordó que ella seguía siendo mi "novia" y que yo debería de serle fiel. ¡Qué tontería! ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Necesitaba urgentemente un psiquiatra... En fin, al final le dije que me valía un comino lo que ella pensara y que ni loco sería su novio, aunque fuera Alana la última mujer sobre la Tierra... Por supuesto, volvió a gritarme que me arrepentiría, que ya una vez había cobrado "venganza" contra Lily y que lo volvería a hacer. Y ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso...

Deja en paz a Lily. ¿Me oíste?.- la tomé por los brazos y la miré con furia.- Debería de hacerte algo por haberla delatado con Sanae, por tu culpa Lily sufrió mucho y se alejó de mí por más de tres años... Estuve a punto de perderla... Más te vale que te alejes esta vez porque te pesará...

La solté y me marché sin hacer caso de sus lloriqueos. Y estaba preocupado. La misma escena había ocurrido en Barcelona y había terminado en desgracia... Esperaba que no volviera a pasar lo mismo...

Como sea, esa noche no podía dormir, pensando en Alana y en su estúpida obsesión por mí. Me preocupaba que le pudiera ocasionar algún daño físico a Lily, eso tendría que evitarlo a como diera lugar...

Y de pronto, comencé a escuchar unos ruidos extraños, como de alguien que arrastra cadenas. Me levanté a ver qué ocurría, tomé una pequeña lámpara que siempre llevaba conmigo y salí al pasillo, pensando en que quizás se trataría de alguna broma estúpida, cuando de pronto se fue la luz y nada más escuchaba cómo la gente gritaba y pasaba corriendo a un lado mío. Cuando me encontraba cerca de la esquina de un pasillo, alcancé a percibir bajo la tenue luz de mi lamparita que Lily se acercaba. Me acerqué a ella y le hablé, cosa que quizás no debí de haber hecho...

¡Lily!.- grité.

Ella gritó de la sorpresa y se desvaneció. Me apresuré a tomarla entre mis brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Pobre, supongo que era de lo más normal que ella se asustara si yo aparecía de la nada y la llamaba por su nombre...

La gente poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y las cosas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad. Y Lily seguía desvanecida entre mis brazos... La miré. Se veía tan bella dormida... Su largo cabello castaño oscuro brillaba con los rayos de luna que en ese momento se colaban por la ventana. Me incliné sobre Lily y la besé. Después, la cargué y la llevé hasta su habitación, la cual afortunadamente no estaba cerrada con llave. La recosté sobre la cama, la cubrí con las sábanas y volví a besarla antes de marcharme.

Seré un aprovechado, pero no un idiota. Sé perfectamente bien cuando beso a una mujer dormida. Y sé de sobra que Lily estaba despierta.

**Notas:**

Bueno, como en "Llevados por el Destino" Lily y Genzo no se besan ninguna vez, ahora tengo que compensarlo en la continuación xD.

¿Y para qué carga Genzo siempre una lámpara? Para poder entrar a escondidas al cuarto de Lily, jajaja xD.


	11. ONCE

**Once.**

_Genzo._

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos nos enteramos de qué era lo que había pasado la noche anterior: los perros que cuidaban el edificio se soltaron y anduvieron correteando por todo el hotel arrastrando las cadenas que los habían mantenido atados. Y lo de que se fue la luz fue culpa de algún idiota que quiso cambiar un fusible y desconectó toda la energía eléctrica del hotel. La mayoría de los huéspedes comentaban el caso bastante divertidos y mis compañeros de equipo no fueron la excepción.

Jaja, no puede ser que tanto alboroto haya sido por tan solo un par de perros.- Levin se reía a grandes carcajadas.

Pues sí, aunque hay que reconocer que todo el hotel contribuyó también.- comentó Schneider, sonriendo por lo bajo.- Creo que hicimos más escándalo nosotros que los pobres perros.

Solo espero que no los vayan a golpear como castigo.- murmuró Lily, acongojada.- Pobrecitos, ellos no tienen la culpa de ser animales...

Jaja, tienes razón.- asintió Sho.- En todo caso, más animales fuimos nosotros.

Me senté a desayunar sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario. Estaba untándole algo de mantequilla a un pan francés (como que estamos en Francia) cuando Marie Schneider soltó su comentario.

¿Tú no saliste a ver qué pasaba, Gen-san?.- me preguntó Marie, curiosa.

Sí, salí a dar una pequeña vuelta... .- reconocí, al tiempo que le untaba suficiente mantequilla a mi pan como para darle un infarto a cualquiera.

¿Y dormiste bien? ¿No te asustaron al grado de que tuvieras pesadillas con un gorila?.- volvió a preguntar Marie, esta vez algo preocupada. Noté que Lily casi se atragantaba con su café.

¿Pesadillas con un gorila?.- cuestioné, sorprendido.

No hagas caso.- pidió Lily, nerviosa.- Marie, no es necesario que...

Es que anoche a Lily la espantaron tanto que tuvo una pesadilla horrible.- Marie continuó, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de la mexicana.

¿Ah, sí?.- comencé a interesarme en la historia.

Sí. Soñó que un gorila horrible la tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos y la besaba a la fuerza en los labios. ¡Imagínate! Pobrecita.- Marie miró a Lily con compasión, sin notar que ella casi quería estrangularla.

Sho y Schneider soltaron la carcajada, mientras que Levin miraba con cierta preocupación a la doctora mexicana.

¿En serio soñaste eso, Lily?.- inquirió el sueco.- Pobre de ti...

Pues sí.- Lily se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que el rubor invadía su rostro.- Era un gorila grande y espantoso...

No me digas... .- clavé mi mirada en Lily, cosa que la ruborizó aun más.

Sí te digo.- a pesar de eso, Lily me sostuvo la mirada.- ¿Cómo la ves?

Tuve ganas de soltar una carcajada. A esta chica le encantaba provocarme...

_Lily._

Bueno ya, qué esperaban. Me daba coraje que Genzo se siguiera aprovechando de mí, esta vez el infeliz aprovechó que yo estaba desmayada para besarme... Bueno, no, no estaba desmayada pero aun así... Yo solo fingí estar desvanecida para ver qué era lo que Genzo hacía y pues ya vieron el resultado... Maldito aprovechado...

Bueno, pues provecho.- anuncié, una vez que terminé mi café.- Yo me retiro, nos vemos más al rato.

Espérame.- pidió Genzo.- Yo me voy contigo.

Alcánzame, si puedes.- respondí, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.- Tengo prisa.

Por más que corras no podrás escapar... .- murmuró él, al tiempo que salía detrás de mí.

Yo caminé lo más rápido que pude, aun después de que Genzo me alcanzó y me tomó suavemente por el brazo.

Con que un gorila, ¿eh?.- preguntó, divertido.- No creí que estuviera tan feo...

No lo dije por lo feo, porque no lo estás, sino por lo grande y aprovechado.- repliqué.- Actuaste como un verdadero animal...

Y tú como una verdadera actriz.- Genzo sonrió.- Mira que fingir que te desmayabas...

Eso fue para que aprendas a no asustar a una mujer así.- protesté.- ¿Qué te crees?

Y tú deberías de aprender que no es bueno que una mujer tan bella y deseable salga a medianoche con un camisón tan provocativo.- la mirada de Genzo era de lujuria pura.

¡Si no salí a la calle así!.- protesté, poniéndome muy roja.- Se supone que estamos a salvo en este hotel...

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y si no hubiera sido yo el que te hubiese encontrado? Con otro hombre no hubieras salido tan bien librada, yo nada más te besé, aunque ganas no me faltaron de hacerte otra cosa...

Levanté mi mano para golpear a Genzo en la cara, pero él la detuvo haciendo gala de unos increíbles reflejos y me abrazó.

Bueno, pues tú que te crees... .- musité, al tiempo que forcejeaba por soltarme.- Ya déjame tranquila.

No, eso nunca.- Genzo sonrió.- Porque me traes como un loco y bien que lo sabes...

Y como era de esperarse, Genzo me besó. Ya ni intenté separarme, solo me dejé llevar...

Genzo.- habló de pronto una voz muy, muy conocida.- Me dijeron que...

Genzo y yo nos separamos y volteamos a ver quién nos había hablado. Ni adivinan: enfrente de nosotros estaba parado nada más ni nada menos que Tsubasa Ozhora...

Lo siento.- musitó Tsubasa.- No quise... Interrumpir...

Está bien.- masculló Genzo.

Y de pronto se hizo un incomodísimo silencio. Yo opté por la salida fácil: me marché sin decir palabra...

_Tsubasa._

Debo decir que la escena me dejó en cierto estado de shock...

Jamás me imaginé que algún día vería a Genzo besando a Lily... Y debo reconocer que algo me hizo sentirme un poco mal...

Lily se veía muy avergonzada y actuaba como una novia que ha sido descubierta traicionando a su amante. Pero ni ella era mi novia ni yo era su amante, así que no debería de haber problema... Pero sí lo había... No sé, quizás lo que más me sorprendió fue notar que Lily se la pasaba la mar de bien en los brazos de Genzo, ese beso apasionado que se dieron lo decía todo...

¿Qué pasa, Tsubasa?.- preguntó Genzo, al tiempo que se limpiaba con una servilleta los restos del lápiz labial de Lily.

Nada. Solo quería decirte algo sobre... .- me encogí de hombros.- Ya no importa...

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar. Genzo me detuvo.

Espera, Tsubasa.- pidió.- Dime qué ocurre.

La verdad es que solo quería pedirte perdón por... .- qué más daba.- Por lo ocurrido con Lily hace tres años... Solo quería decirte que lamentaba que ella no hubiese llegado a amarte, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de eso...

¿Y eso te afecta?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Con sinceridad, Tsubasa.

La verdad... .- suspiré.- Un poco. Pero no es por lo que tú crees. Yo ya no siento por Lily lo que sentía antes y es evidente que ella tampoco siente lo mismo por mí, es solo que... Lily es una chica muy especial. Es una mujer increíble, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, y siento algo de celos por saber que ella no será para mí... Aunque Sanae es otra mujer igual de grandiosa e increíble y sé que la voy a amar por siempre, así que no me quejo. Sinceramente, espero que logres encontrar la felicidad al lado de Lily. Ahora veo que ella y tú están destinados a estar juntos.

Gracias, Tsubasa.- Genzo sonrió, al tiempo que me extendía la mano.- Perdóname tú a mí por ser tan idiota...

No te preocupes.- estreché su mano.

Y por supuesto, una vez más pudimos comprobar que no había ningún obstáculo que la amistad entre Genzo y yo no pudiera superar.

_Sanae._

Vaya, no me lo esperaba...

Había salido del restaurante detrás de Tsubasa, sospechando que quizás había ido a buscar a Lily Del Valle cuando me di cuenta de que mi esposo había cachado a aquélla y a Genzo besándose... Y quise saber cómo reaccionaría... Me escondí detrás de unas columnas y espié a mi esposo. No me culpen, ¿no hubieran hecho ustedes lo mismo? Cuando escuché que Tsubasa le confesaba a Genzo que ya no sentía nada por Lily mi corazón saltó de alegría. En verdad, en verdad, Tsubasa me amaba...

Realmente me sorprendes.- comentó Tsubasa, quien había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre.- Nunca creí que consiguieras domar a la fiera que es Lily.

Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo.- respondió Genzo, satisfecho.- Y a Lily la quiero más que a nada...

Ya me di cuenta... .- Tsubasa también sonrió.

Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Tsubasa.- habló Genzo, poniéndose de repente algo serio.- Y espero que me la respondas...

Dime.

¿Por qué le pusiste Sayuri a tu hija? Tanto tú como yo sabemos que es la versión japonesa del nombre de Lily...

¿Escuché bien? ¿Acaso acababa de oír que Sayuri y Lily significan lo mismo?

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Tsubasa?.- no pude contenerme y salí detrás de las columnas.- ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas puesto a nuestra hija el nombre de Lily en japonés?

Sanae.- Tsubasa me miró con sorpresa.- Deja que te explique...

¡Maldito, desgraciado!.- grité, presa del llanto.- Y yo que confié en ti...

Salí corriendo. Tsubasa no tardó en darme alcance.

Sanae, espera.- Tsubasa me abrazó por detrás y me sostuvo contra él.- No es lo que tú crees...

¿Qué no es lo que yo creo? ¡Le pusiste a nuestra bebé el nombre de la mujer con la que me engañaste!.- grité, tratando de soltarme

Le puse a nuestra hija el nombre de la mujer que ha sido mi mejor amiga.- me corrigió Tsubasa.- Es verdad que actué mal al no decírtelo pero... Lily es la amiga más comprensiva y cercana que he tenido en los últimos años y pues yo solo quise... Recordar que en el algún momento tuve una amiga sincera...

No respondí. La verdad era que Tsubasa casi no tenía amigas, fuera de Kumiko Izawa, Yukari Ishizaki o Yayoi Misugi, y por cierto que la primera había estado enamorada de él en la secundaria y la última lo había amado en la primaria... ¿Acaso estaría siendo injusta al negarle a mi esposo el derecho de tener una amiga? Lo que no entendía era por qué casi todas se tenían que enamorar de él...

Lily no es una mala persona, créeme, Sanae.- intervino Genzo, en esos momentos.- Sé de buena fuente que ella está muy arrepentida de lo que hizo...

Sí, cómo no.- repliqué sarcásticamente.- Muy arrepentida que ha de estar...

Tan es así que no se ha atrevido a hablarle a Tsubasa y estoy seguro de que se muere de ganas de ofrecer una disculpa sincera... .- Genzo siguió insistiendo.

Perdóname, Sanae.- musitó Tsubasa.- Por no habértelo dicho antes... Pero cree que si lo hice fue impulsado por el recuerdo de algo que en realidad nunca existió... Y tú bien sabes que te amo más que a nadie...

No respondí. Solo me acurruqué contra el pecho de mi esposo.

Quizás un día de éstos deberías de hablar con Lily.- sugirió Genzo.

No, eso nunca. Jamás le hablaría a la mujer que intentó arrebatarme a mi esposo...

_Lily._

Bien dicen que las desgracias nunca vienen solas...

Subí casi sin detenerme hasta mi habitación, despotricando durante todo el camino contra mi suerte de perro... Mira que tenía que pasar que Tsubasa nos pescara a Genzo y a mí besándonos... Aunque ultimadamente, ¿qué tenía esto de malo? Genzo es soltero y yo también lo soy, hay una increíble fuerza de atracción entre nosotros y... Momento. ¿Qué fue lo que dije? ¿Dije que había atracción entre Genzo y yo? ¡No puede ser! ¡No, no, no, no! Ay no, yo no sé qué gano con negármelo...

Buenos días, doctora.- una ponzoñosa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.- La estaba esperando.

Me sorprendí al descubrir, apoyada contra la puerta de mi habitación, a Alana, la desgraciada que supuestamente me había delatado con Sanae Ozhora... ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí esta tipeja? Me dieron ganas de saltar sobre ella y golpearla en la cara... Por supuesto, soy una mujer que se respeta mucho a sí misma y que no se rebajaría a pelearse con nadie a golpes...

¿Qué se le ofrece?.- pregunté, tratando de ser cortés.

Hablar con usted, doctora.- respondió Alana, con una sonrisa malévola.- Sobre Genzo Wakabayashi.

Ya me lo imaginaba...

**Notas:**

Olvidé decir que Marie es la asistente del entrenador del Bayern.


	12. DOCE

**Doce.**

_Lily._

Realmente no tenía deseos de charlar con esa tipa, pero en fin...

Podemos hablar en mi habitación.- ofrecí, tranquilamente.- Será mejor que hacerlo en el pasillo.

Me da igual.- respondió Alana.

Abrí la puerta y dejé pasar a la víbora, perdón, a la chica. Ésta se acomodó sobre el diván.

Debo reconocer, doctora Del Valle, que la subestimé.- comentó Alana, mirándome con evidente desprecio.- Al principio simplemente creía que usted no era nadie de peligro pero ahora veo que es una mosca muerta.

Pues si yo soy una mosca muerta, usted es una completa arpía.- respondí, sin amedrentarme.- Pero como ya vio, no me estoy quejando.

Deje en paz a Genzo, se lo advierto.- Alana se levantó y me encaró con furia.- Ese hombre es mío.

No me diga.- repliqué con sarcasmo.- Es curioso, pero a últimas fechas a quien él ha besado es a mí, no a usted.

Alana me lanzó una mirada de odio puro.

¡Qué tonta e ingenua es usted!.- ella enseñó sus dientes en su gesto de compasión.- ¿Acaso cree que en verdad va a ser diferente a las otras, doctora? Genzo es un hombre muy mujeriego, tan mujeriego que no le importó andar con la esposa de su mejor amigo. Y a todas las ha mandado a volar. ¿Qué le hace pensar que usted será la excepción?

Iba a responder: "Porque Genzo me quiere", pero opté por no hacerlo, porque la verdad era que yo no estaba segura de eso.

No hay ningún tipo de relación entre Genzo Wakabayashi y yo.- hablé, con calma.- Pero aunque así lo fuera a usted no le importa.

Créame que Genzo ha sido igual con todas.- insistió Alana, con su voz de veneno.- A todas les promete mil y una cosas, a todas les hace creer que son únicas... Pero al final las termina dejando una vez que él consigue llevárselas a la cama.

¡Eso no es verdad!.- grité, perdiendo el control.- ¡Genzo no me haría eso!

Inocente, como todas.- Alana me miró con verdadera saña.- A mí también una vez me dijo que me quería, una vez me juró que yo era la única, una vez me lo prometió todo y hasta más...

¡Basta!.- grité.- Váyase de mi habitación. Ya no hay nada de qué hablar entre usted y yo.

¿O de verdad creyó que yo solita fui a delatarla con la esposa de Sanae Ozhora?.- Alana lanzó un último, y certero, ataque mortal.- ¿De verdad creyó que Genzo no tuvo nada que ver? Si fue él en persona el que me dio el número telefónico de la familia Ozhora en Barcelona para que pudiera llamarle a la señora Ozhora y contarle la traición de la que usted la hizo víctima.

No había pensado en eso. Alguien tuvo que haberle dado el número telefónico de Sanae Ozhora a Alana y ese alguien bien pudo haber sido Genzo...

Sin decir ni media palabra más, agarré a la tipeja por el brazo y la saqué de mi habitación, para después cerrar la puerta con furia.

_Esmeralda._

¿Acaso estaba siendo muy tonta como para creer que entre Tarito y yo podría llegar a haber algo? Me había esforzado mucho por acercarme a él pero hasta la fecha no había conseguido mucho, solo que mal apenas y me considerara su amiga...

Suspiré. Aun tenía otros asuntos qué arreglar, como mi cita con el Hombre, por ejemplo. Ojalá que en algún momento pudiera liquidar ese asunto de una buena vez...

Comencé a prepararme para la cita. No quiero ser vanidosa (claro que lo soy) pero mi cabello negro estaba más rizado y hermoso que nunca. Me puse un vestido negro de Armani y lo adorné con un collar de perlas genuinas. Jamás usaba este tipo de ropa en mi vida cotidiana, lo más que me atreví a usar delante de los demás fueron un par de jean Levi´s originales.

Una vez que estuve lista, me contemplé en el espejo. Cómo quisiera estarme arreglando para una cita con Misaki y no para un fiesta de el Hombre...

_Genzo._

Bien dicen que esa cosa llamada "amor" es algo difícil de entender... Por no decir que las mujeres son más complicadas aun, cuando por fin crees que has conseguido ganarte el cariño y la confianza de alguien, resulta que no es así...

Alguien golpeó la puerta de mi habitación con fuerza. La abrí y me topé con una Lily que traía cara de ángel vengador.

Wakabayashi, tenemos que hablar.- realmente Lily estaba muy enojada.

De lo que quieras.- respondí.- Pasa.

Mala señal. Bien sé que cuando Lily me llama por mi apellido es porque algo malo está por suceder. Ella entró cual huracán y se comenzó a pasear como leona enjaulada por toda la habitación.

Hace rato platiqué con tu novia.- me dijo, controlando su furia.- Alana.

"Me lleva...", pensé.

Me dijo unas cuantas cosas muy interesantes.- continuó Lily, sin darme tiempo de decir nada.- Como que, por ejemplo, con todas eres igual de lindo como lo eres conmigo antes de que consigas tu propósito de echártelas al plato.

¿Echármelas al plato?.- pregunté, sorprendido.

Acostarte con ellas. Llevártelas a la cama. Tener sexo.- respondió Lily, casi gritando.- Y que a todas les haces creer que son únicas y especiales... Pero que en realidad eres un vil mujeriego.

La querida Alana... .- gruñí.- Siempre con sus comentarios tan oportunos... Y por lo visto, aun no puedo conseguir que confíes en mí...

¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? Alana lleva más tiempo de conocerte que yo. Y ella te ha perseguido durante mucho tiempo. ¿Quién me dice que lo que me cuenta no es verdad?

Yo te lo digo. No es cierto.- la interrumpí, cortante.- Por favor, cree en mí...

No sé si deba hacerlo.- Lily me miró a los ojos.- Es que hay tantas cosas que...

¿Cuáles cosas?.- ahora también comenzaba a enojarme.- ¿Qué no te he demostrado mil veces que puedes confiar en mí?

Es que... ¿Cómo fue que Alana se enteró del número de teléfono de Sanae Ozhora en Barcelona? Se supone que ellos tienen un número privado que no aparece en la guía telefónica.

¡Yo que sé!.- estallé.- ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que Alana te había delatado con Sanae a través de una llamada anónima!

¿Y cómo supiste que fue anónima?.- gritó Lily.

¿Qué no es lógico? ¡Por favor, Lily! ¿Acaso tu hubieras dado tu nombre al hacer una llamada así? Además, Sanae me lo dijo...

¡Ya basta de mentiras!.- Lily me lanzó una mirada de advertencia.- Ya es suficiente... Creo que... Creo que hay muchas cosas que no terminan de encajar del todo bien... Quizás Alana tenga razón y en realidad tú lo único que quieres es acostarte conmigo... Pero no te va a funcionar...

Lily hizo el intento de marcharse. Vi la mirada de sus ojos negros y supe que si la dejaba irse, la perdería para siempre...

Alto.- pedí, al tiempo que la abrazaba por detrás.- Espera un momento, por favor...

¿Para qué? No tiene sentido.- Lily forcejeaba por soltarse.- Búscate a otra que acepte ser tu mensa.

¿Qué no te das cuenta Lily?.- la hice girar para que quedara frente a mí.- ¡Tú no eres como el resto! ¡Tú sí eres única y diferente! ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez! ¡Yo te amo!

Vi cómo el rubor invadía el rostro de Lily y llenaba sus ojos de asombro. Pero en vez de la respuesta que deseaba oír, ella se separó de mí.

Lo siento.- murmuró, al tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.- Pero no sé si algún día pueda confiar en ti...

Lily salió de mi habitación. Yo me quedé sin ánimos de seguirla...

Maldita sea...

_Taro._

Yo no sabía qué me estaba pasando. La verdad era que Esmeralda me gustaba mucho pero por algún motivo no quería ni acercarme a ella...

Lily pasó a unos cuantos metros de mí, tan enojada que ni me vio de primera vista.

¡Li-chan!.- grité.- ¿A dónde vas?

Al queque.- respondió ella, enojadísima y con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

¿Qué pasó?.- inquirí, preocupado.- ¿Por qué lloras?

¡Porque Genzo Wakabayashi es un idiota! ¿Por qué todos los hombres son tan estúpidos?

¡Oye!.- protesté, fingiendo sentirme ofendido.- No hables así de todos... Pero bueno. ¿Qué te hizo Wakabayashi esta vez?

El muy idiota... Ha estado jugando conmigo... .- Lily lloró cual magdalena.- Maldito desgraciado...

¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te propuso que te acostaras con él?

No.

¿Te pidió hacer algo inapropiado?

No.

¿Te insultó?

No.

¿Entonces?

En realidad, me dijo que me amaba... .- musitó Lily, entre lágrimas.

¿QUÉ COSA?.- grité.- ¿Qué Wakabayashi te dijo que te amaba?

Sí... Y eso... Eso me perturbó mucho más que el si me hubiese pedido que me acostara con él...

Pobre Lily... Fue demasiado para ella...

La verdad, no termino de entenderte.- la consolé.- Te aseguro que no encontrarás un mejor hombre que Wakabayashi. ¡Cómo me gustaría tener su valor! Lo has rechazado miles de veces, lo has tratado de la fregada y a pesar de eso sigue queriéndote. Él se ha enamorado de ti por lo que eres, a pesar de todo, y eso va a ser muy difícil que lo vuelvas a encontrar.

Pero... .- protestó Lily.

Sin peros. La verdad es que un principio yo no quería que tú le hicieras caso porque temía que al final él se diese cuenta de que no te amaba y ambos salieran lastimados, pero ahora veo que él es sincero en realidad. Ojalá yo tuviera el valor de Wakabayashi, se sigue arriesgando a pesar de que le han roto el corazón. A mí me lo hicieron una vez y ahora ya no puedo volver a amar con toda confianza... .- suspiré.

¿Qué cosa?.- Lily se sorprendió tanto con mi último comentario que dejó de llorar.- ¿Te has vuelto a encontrar a Mutsumi?

No.- negué.- No la he vuelto a ver desde que estuvimos en Barcelona. Pero no estoy hablando de ella...

¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces de quién?.- quiso saber mi amiga.

Eh... .- titubeé. Qué más daba, ya era hora de que se supiera.- De Esmeralda...

¿En serio?.- Lily olvidó por un momento su tristeza y se puso a gritar y a saltar como conejo esquizofrénico.- ¡Qué felicidad! ¿Tú y Esme? ¡Hacen la pareja perfecta!

No lo creo.- la contradije.- Pero ya no puedo negar que ella se ha robado mi corazón. Sin embargo... Temo que me vuelva a pasar lo de Mutsumi... Temo que Esmeralda no me quiera y que yo simplemente me esté haciendo ilusiones...

¿Pero qué idioteces estás diciendo?.- gritó Lily.- Si Esmeralda ha estado enamorada de ti desde el mundial sub-16.

¿Cómo dices?.- me asombré.- ¿Desde hace tanto tiempo me conoce?

Pues desde ese mundial, más o menos.- respondió ella.- O sea, que lleva años amándote en silencio...

No respondí. También era demasiado para mí...

Así como tú me pides que le de una oportunidad a Genzo, yo te pido que tú le des un chance a Esmeralda. Y a lo que sientes por ella.- continuó diciendo Lily, en voz baja.- Ni ella ni tú se merecen que lo que pueda llegara a haber entre ustedes no funcione solo porque tú tienes miedo.

Quizás tengas razón... .- murmuré.- Pero entonces tú también deberías considerarlo.

No hablamos de mí, sino de ti.- Lily desvió la mirada.- Yo no tengo miedo de tener algo con Genzo. Yo tengo miedo de que al final él solo quiera jugar conmigo.

Querida Lily, es básicamente el mismo sentimiento.- sentencié.

Ambos nos miramos con timidez. Había muchas que los dos teníamos que pensar... Pero sabía que Lily tenía razón: Esmeralda no se merecía mi miedo a relacionarme. Iría a buscarla cuanto antes y le diría lo que siento, ahora que ya sabía que ella también me quería. Ya después encontraría la manera de hacer que Lily no huyera de Wakabayashi.

**Notas:**

Sin nada qué agregar, solo que espero que el final llegue pronto. Jaja, no es que quiera terminar el fic (bueno, sí) sino que más bien ya no quiero darle largas al asunto. Sinceramente, me dieron escalofríos por... Bueno, cuando llegue el momento se los explico. Como dije antes, habrá un hecho inesperado muy pronto...


	13. TRECE

**Trece.**

_Azumi._

¡Quisiera poder dejar de pensar en Maurice! ¿Qué es lo que tengo qué hacer para olvidarlo? O quizás él sea el hombre de mi vida y yo me resisto a eso...

Estaba ordenando los expedientes médicos de los jugadores cuando Jean fue a verme.

¿Qué haces, doctorcita?.- preguntó.

Ya te dije que dejes de ser tan confianzudo.- rezongué.- No me gusta que me hables de esa manera.

Ya, no te enojes. Últimamente has estado de muy mal humor... Más específicamente, desde que Evans llegó al campamento.- comentó Jean, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Eso no es verdad.- respondí.- Y eso no te importa.

Claro que es verdad. Y tan verdad es que desvió la mirada, _doctora_ Hayakawa.- replicó.

A mí me molestó mucho la burla. Este tipo no me tomaba en serio.

Y lo que no entiendo es qué le ves a ese Evans.- continuó Jean, sin poder cerrar su bocota.- Es un engreído mujeriego, como los hay muchos. Si quieres que alguien te use, te reuse y te deseche cual juguete viejo no tienes por qué rogarle a él. Bien puedes venir conmigo y yo te haría ese favor.

Idiota.- golpeé a Jean en ambas mejillas con todas mis fuerzas.- Lárgate ahora mismo.

Te dolió el comentario porque sabes que lo que digo es cierto. Bien sabes que si sigues persiguiendo a Evans con esa cara de babosa enamorada él acabará consiguiendo lo que quiere, que es acostarse contigo y después te botará.- Jean se frotó la mejilla adolorida y se alejó de mí para evitar un nuevo golpe.- Y en verdad, es una verdadera lástima que babees por alguien que no lo merece cuando hay tantos que se mueren por darte algo verdadero.

Jean se marchó antes de que yo pudiera responderle. ¿Qué habrá querido decirme con eso último?

Pero estaba tan enojada que no pensé en eso por mucho tiempo. Además, tenía que entregarle los expedientes médicos al entrenador. Sin embargo, no lo encontré por ninguna parte.

¿Han visto al entrenador?.- les pregunté a las otras dos chicas que eran asistentes del entrenador.- Quiero entregarle los expedientes médicos que me pidió.

Está hablando con el presidente.- respondió Libby, una de las chicas.- Pero pidió que le dejaras los expedientes a Maurice.

Gracias.- gruñí. Esas dos chicas siempre habían andado de resbalosas con Maurice. ¿Habrían conseguido ya que él se acostara con ellas?

Me fui a buscar a Maurice. Ojalá que nunca lo hubiera encontrado... Él se encontraba con varios de los reservas del PSG, hablando y riendo.

Oye, Evans.- dijo uno de los jugadores.- ¿Es cierto que andas detrás de la doctora Hayakawa?

Jaja, es lo que se rumora.- intervino otro jugador, sin darle oportunidad a Maurice de responder.- Además de que se nota a leguas que Azumi se muere por ti.

La verdad, me viene importando muy poco.- respondió Maurice, cruelmente.- Quizás me aproveche de eso para llevármela a la cama y después la bote, como a todas. La doctora Hayakawa no me interesa, vamos, apenas y me parece bonita.

Me petrifiqué. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar...

_Esmeralda._

Pues bien, la hora había llegado. Debí de decirle al Hombre que pasara por mí a otro sitio en vez de venir a mi departamento, pero bueno, jamás pensé que Taro escogería precisamente ese momento para venir a verme...

Te ves preciosa, como siempre.- el Hombre se bajó de la limusina blanca y me sonrió.- ¿Estás lista?

Acabemos con esto de una vez.- suspiré, resignada.- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?.- protestó el Hombre.- Si fueras una buena niña, me harías caso, vivirías como una princesa y no te faltaría nada...

Nada, excepto mi libertad.- repliqué.- Y sabes que ni todo el dinero del mundo me podría recompensar eso.

El Hombre me miró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

En fin... ¿No me das un abrazo, querida?

Por supuesto.- a pesar de todo, eso no se lo podía negar.

Abracé al Hombre y él me abrazó a mí. Cuando me soltó, me besó con suavidad en la comisura de la boca.

Vaya, me esperaba todo, menos esto.- dijo Taro Misaki, en ese instante.- Quizás Wakabayashi tenga razón y tú eres una especie de cabaretera del Moulin Rouge.

Tanto el Hombre como yo miramos a Misaki con mucha sorpresa...

_Taro._

¡Vaya que soy un idiota! ¡Sabía que todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto!

Mientras me dirigía al departamento de Esmeralda, iba haciendo mil y un planes para estar con ella. Le pediría que fuese mi novia, estaríamos juntos, quizás hasta... Pero todos mis planes se cortaron cuando la vi salir de su departamento, vestida como para una gran fiesta. Se veía hermosísima, para qué negarlo, ese vestido negro le ajustaba a las maravillas pero justo cuando comenzaba a preguntarme por qué estaba vestida así, un tipo que bien podría ser su padre bajó de una limusina y saludó a Esmeralda muy efusivamente, dándole un abrazo y un beso muy cerca de la boca... Era muy obvio, lo más seguro es que el sujeto fuera algún empresario importante y que Esmeralda fuese su amante...

Taro, no es lo que imaginas.- musitó Esmeralda, muy asustada.

¿Quién es este sujeto?.- preguntó el Hombre.

Es alguien importante en mi vida.- respondió Esmeralda.- Por favor, déjame hablar con él.

No te doy dinero para que estés manteniendo a tus amantes.- protestó el Hombre.

No se preocupe.- intervine.- No soy su amante. Ni siquiera soy su amigo.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar. Esmeralda me siguió.

¡Espera, Misaki, por favor!.- gritó.- ¡No es lo que te imaginas!

¿Qué no es lo que me imagino?.- me volteé y grité.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, entonces? ¿Me vas a decir que no eres la mujerzuela de este gran empresario?

Y como era de esperarse, Esmeralda me abofeteó.

Piensa lo que quieras.- me dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¡Fíjese bien en lo que dice, jovencito!.- gritó el Hombre, amenazadoramente.

Déjalo.- lo detuvo Esmeralda.- Es un idiota.

Y sí, quizás lo era...

_Sanae._

No, no, no. Nunca hablaría con Lily Del Valle. ¡Eso nunca! La mujer había intentado robarme a mi esposo y... Estoy siendo injusta, ella nunca ha querido robarme a Tsubasa... Pero sí quiso que él me engañara con ella, la desgraciada...

En eso, sonó mi teléfono portátil. Me tardé en contestar, esperando que no fuera Tsubasa. Pero no se trataba de él, sino de mi hermano menor, Atsushi.

¡Mi querida hermanita!.- gritó por el teléfono.- ¡Cuánto de no saber de ti!

El que se esconde es otro.- gruñí.- ¿En dónde estas?

En Lyon.- respondió Atsushi.- Y sé de buena fuente que tú estás en París...

Claro. ¿Vendrás a visitarme?

Por supuesto, hermanita.

Menos mal, porque necesito que me ayudes a eliminar a alguien del planeta Tierra.- refunfuñé.

¿Qué cosa, Sanae-chan?.- Atsushi se dio cuenta de que yo hablaba en serio.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

A grandes rasgos le conté a mi hermano lo que pasaba, desde la aparición de Lily Del Valle hasta la confesión por parte de mi esposo de por qué le puso Sayuri a nuestra bebé. Atsushi solo bufaba cada que yo hacía una pausa, lo que me indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando.

Hermanita, haz la paz, no la guerra.- dijo, cuando concluí.

¿De parte de quién estas?.- le recriminé.- ¿Me vas a culpar por querer proteger lo que es mío?

No se trata de eso, hermanita.- me contradijo.- Por como lo cuentas, se nota que la chica Del Valle está arrepentida de lo que hizo, además de que parece que Wakabayashi ya la está haciendo caer en sus redes. ¿Para qué te amargas por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo y que ni siquiera pasó del todo? ¿O acaso Tsubasa y la doctora te engañaron de verdad?

Eh... No... .- titubeé.- Tsubasa me jura y perjura que no hicieron nada... Es más, él dice que nunca se besaron en los labios, solo en la mejilla...

¿Y tú le crees?

Sí.- y esta vez lo dije sin titubear.

¿Entonces para qué te complicas la vida, hermanita? Espérate a que llegue a París y entonces charlaremos de esto. Verás que no hay que amargarse tanto la vida, Sanae-chan. Es cierto, Tsubasa y la doctora actuaron mal pero se nota que están arrepentidos y en realidad el engaño no fue tan grande...

Ya quisiera ver que te lo hicieran a ti para ver si pensabas lo mismo...

Bueno, no te pongas en ese plan, solo quiero ayudarte...

Está bien.- suspiré.- ¿Cuándo vienes a París?

¿Mañana te parece bien?

¿Tan pronto?.- me sorprendí.

Sí. Ya voy en camino pero me entretendré por ahí, si no llegaría hoy mismo.

Ya veo.- bufé.- Te veo mañana entonces. ¿Pero en dónde? ¿Y a qué hora?

A las cuatro de la tarde. Enfrente de la Torre Eiffel, ¿va? Siempre he querido conocer esa cosa...

De acuerdo.- me reí.- Te veo mañana. Cuídate.

Cuídate tú.- Atsushi colgó.

"Haz la paz y no la guerra".

Un consejo muy difícil de seguir...

_Genzo._

Busqué a Alana por todo el hotel, seguro de que ella también estaría hospedándose allí. Y no me equivoqué, me la encontré tomándose un vodka, en el bar, tan tranquila como si nada.

¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Lily?.- le grité, al verla.

Calma, querido.- Alana ni se inmutó.- Solo le dije la verdad: que tú solo quieres acostarte con ella.

¡Eso no es cierto!.- estaba tan furioso que poco me importó que nos voltearan a ver los demás huéspedes.- ¡Yo no quiero acostarme con Lily!

¿Qué no?.- Alana se levantó de su asiento y me encaró.- No me digas que ya se te pasó la fiebre del burro en primavera...

¡No se trata de eso!.- volví a gritar.- ¡Yo quiero que Lily esté a mi lado por siempre! ¡No la quiero nada más para una noche!

¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué a ella si la quieres contigo aun cuando prefirió a tu mejor amigo? ¿Por qué la prefieres si te trató muy mal y te odió desde el principio?

¡PORQUE YO LA AMO!.- grité.

Se hizo un silencio total. Alana me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Eso no puede ser... .- musitó.- No la puedes amar... ¡Pues la mataré! ¿Me oyes? ¡Mataré a Lily Del Valle si es preciso! ¡Lo que sea con tal de conservar tu amor!

¡Ni se te ocurra!.- me asombré de la mirada de odio y decisión de Alana.- ¡No te lo permitiré!

Pero Alana ya había salido del bar, en medio de las miradas del resto de las personas. Yo me quedé en mi sitio, sin saber si debía ir tras ella o no. ¿Realmente Alana cumpliría su amenaza?

Conociéndola, era muy probable que sí lo intentara... Debía impedirlo a como diera lugar...

**Notas:**

Samael, perdóname pero quizás no alcance tener listo lo que te prometí...

El final se acerca ya... Quizás dentro de dos o tres capítulos xD.


	14. CATORCE

**Catorce.**

Saki. 

¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo sabía, solo vi venir a mí a Wakabayashi-kun, sumamente preocupado.

Doctora Aiza.- me abordó.- ¿No ha visto a Lily?

No.- negué.- Pensé que estaría con usted...

Estaba conmigo pero... .- Wakabayashi-kun se interrumpió.- Como sea. Por favor, si la llega a ver, por ningún motivo la vaya a dejar sola, por favor. Entreténgala, invítela a tomar un café, qué se yo, pero por favor, no deje a Lily sola. ¡En ningún momento!

¿Pasa algo malo?.- me asusté con el tono de voz que empleó Wakabayashi.

Sí. Está pasando algo y puede llegar a ser muy grave. Por eso le pido que no deje a Lily sola.- Wakabayashi hizo un gesto de despedida con su gorra y se marchó.

¿Qué pasó?.- Shinji llegó en esos momentos y quiso saber lo que ocurría.

No tengo ni idea, pero algo aquí me está asustando.- confesé.

Solo esperaba que el temor que vi en los ojos de Wakabayashi fuera por algo pasajero...

_Genzo._

¿En dónde rayos se había metido Lily? No la podía encontrar por ninguna parte del hotel... Incluso fui a su habitación pero nadie me respondió, yo esperaba que ella se encontrara ahí y que se hubiera dado cuenta de que se trataba de mí y que hubiera preferido no abrir la puerta...

¿De verdad Alana sería capaz de matar a Lily? Sinceramente, sí la creía capaz...

Wakabayashi.- Schneider me habló en esos momentos.- ¿Qué ocurre?

¿No has visto a Lily?.- le pregunté.

No. ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?

¡Yo no le he hecho nada!.- grité, francamente desesperado.- ¡Lo único que quiero es evitar que la maten!

¿Qué dices?.- la expresión de Schneider se ensombreció.

Le conté a grandes rasgos la conversación que tuve con Alana. Schneider cada vez se ponía más serio.

Esa tipa está loca.- comentó, cuando terminé.- Sí la creo capaz de matar a Lily...

Tenemos que impedirlo... .- musité.- Quizás deba ir a la policía...

Quizás, aunque tal vez primero debemos encontrar a Lily...

Karl.- Marie llegó hasta nosotros en ese momento.- ¿Qué están haciendo?

Impidiendo un asesinato.- contestó él.

Pues mucho que lo estamos impidiendo si estamos aquí parados.- le lancé al alemán una mirada de desaprobación.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Marie, asustada.

¡No hay tiempo para explicarlo todo otra vez!.- grité.- ¡Debemos darnos prisa! ¿Has visto a Alana?

Marie conocía muy bien quién era Alana. Por culpa de ésta, Marie había terminado la relación que ella y yo habíamos llevado por dos años...

Claro que la vi.- respondió Marie, haciendo un gesto.- En estos momentos está esperando a que el Valet Parking le traiga su automóvil

¿Irá a buscar a Lily?.- inquirió Schneider.

Eso tenlo por seguro.- bufé.- Vamos tras ella.

Quiero ir con ustedes.- exigió Marie.- No sé qué es lo que está pasando pero si se trata de Lily quiero ayudar.

Como quieras.- acepté.

Rápidamente nos dirigimos al vestíbulo del hotel, en donde Alana estaba por subir a su auto. Inmediatamente yo pedí que me trajeran el coche que había rentado al llegar a París y los Schneider y yo lo abordamos, para después ir tras Alana.

¿A dónde se dirigiría ella? Quien sabe, de lo único de lo que yo estaba seguro era de que no podía permitir que lastimara a Lily...

_Lily._

Genzo es un verdadero idiota. ¡Y como fastidia! ¡Miren que venir a tocara la puerta de mi habitación como si nada hubiese sucedido! Quién se cree, por supuesto que no le abrí la puerta. Que me busque como loco, no me interesa...

Renunciaré. Mañana mismo presento mi dimisión al equipo del Bayern Munich. No quiero volver a estar cerca de Genzo Wakabayashi...

_Sanae._

Mi celular volvió a sonar. Nuevamente, se trataba de Atsushi.

Sanae-chan.- dijo.- Ya voy en camino de París. Es más, ya estoy en las calles de esta bella ciudad...

¿Qué no dijiste que estabas en Lyon?.- me sorprendí.- ¿Y que llegarías hasta mañana?

Pues ya ves, hubo cambio de planes y llegué más rápido de lo que pensé.- él se rió.- En realidad, te mentí, ya me encontraba cerca de París la primera vez que te llamé pero quería caerte de sorpresa...

¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

No sé. Quizás sea el hecho de que no me gustaría encontrarte asesinando a la doctora Del Valle...

Uhm...

Ah, mi querido hermano, que tan bien me conoce...

_Saki._

Sabía que Wakabayashi-kun estaba desesperado por encontrar a Lily y, según lo que sabía, yo también debería de estarla buscando por todas partes... Sin embargo, opté por lo más simple y le llamé a su celular.

¿Hola?.- contestó Lily, con su típico acento mexicano.- ¿Quién es?

Soy Saki.- dije.- ¿En dónde estás?

En mi habitación. ¿Por qué?

Porque Wakabayashi-kun está buscándote como loco.- expliqué.- ¿En dónde te metiste?

¡Ah! A ese idiota no lo quiero ver por nada del mundo.- refunfuñó Lily.

Espera, hay algo que debes saber...

¿Qué cosa? No hay nada que quiera saber sobre Genzo...

¡Deja de ser tan terca!.- grité.- ¡Por una vez en tu vida hazme caso!

Uh... .- Lily se sorprendió mucho, ya que yo no soy así.

Iré a tu habitación en unos cuantos minutos. Solo dame el número, voy para allá y no quiero excusas.

De acuerdo... .- aceptó Lily.- Habitación 414.

Allá nos vemos.- y colgué.

No sabía mucho lo que estaba pasando, solo recordaba las palabras angustiadas de Wakabayashi: _"Por favor, no deje a Lily sola. ¡En ningún momento!"._

_Genzo._

¿Habrá sido el destino? Yo creo que sí. La verdad es que la vida tiene unas maneras muy extrañas de arreglar (o mejor dicho, desarreglar) las cosas...

No me costó trabajo perseguir a Alana, y dado que el auto que manejaba era rentado, ella no se dio cuenta de que éramos nosotros quien la seguíamos. Y por precaución extra, me quité mi gorra.

Alana agarró una autopista de alta velocidad, cambiando de carril y esquivando carros a los demente. Yo hábilmente la seguía, arrancando gritos de susto por parte de Marie.

Ve más despacio, Genzo.- pidió Schneider.- Nos vas a matar.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

A pesar de lo rápido que íbamos, un automóvil color vino nos rebasó. Me pareció familiar la cara del conductor, pero no le presté mucha atención... En el tráfico, y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, Alana había conseguido despegarse de nosotros por dos o tres vehículos, pero ya estaba por alcanzarla... La más mínima ventaja podría hacer que la perdiéramos de vista...

_Sanae._

Ojalá hubiera podido evitar lo que ocurrió...

Bien, hermanita, ya estoy por llegar.- seguía diciendo Atsushi.

Por favor, maneja más despacio.- pedía yo, ya que escuchaba a través del teléfono el sonar de bocinas que se quejaban cada vez que Atsushi los rebasaba.

¿Cómo sabes que voy muy rápido?

Porque te conozco y sé que manejas como endemoniado. Anda, ve más despacio...

Tranquila, ya estoy por llegar. Me encuentro bastante cerca de tu hotel, estoy en el boulevard (pongan aquí el nombre de una avenida transitada de París), ya casi llego.

No corre ninguna prisa.- dije.- No voy a matar a Lily Del Valle.

¿Segura? No quisiera tener que contratarte a un abogado defensor... .- Atsushi rió.

Naaa, no es para tanto. Nomás quisiera retorcerle el pescuezo...

Es básicamente lo... ¡Demonios!.- masculló Atsushi.

Se oyó el ruido de un bocinazo y algunas maldiciones por parte de mi hermano, seguido de un estruendo espantoso y el tono del celular que me avisaba que la llamada se había cortado...

_Genzo._

Estoy seguro de que ninguno lo vio venir... Justo cuando el automóvil color vino cuyo conductor se me hizo conocido rebasó a Alana, un camión que venía de frente perdió el control, chocó contra la barrera de contención y se estrelló de frente contra el auto color vino, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su conductor por evitarlo. El auto de Alana se estrelló violentamente contra la parte trasera del coche vino y los dos autos que nos separan de ella hicieron lo propio, unos con otros. Yo traté de evitar la confrontación pero no pude: me fui a estrellar contra la masa de autos que tenía enfrente de mí...

Afortunadamente, traíamos puestos los cinturones de seguridad y las bolsas de aire se abrieron justo a tiempo...

_Lily._

Saki cumplió y en pocos minutos estuvo en mi habitación. Inmediatamente soltó una retahíla de quejas y regaños.

¡Ey! Párale a tu rollo.- pedí, alzando las manos.- ¿Por qué tanto lío?

¡Porque algo grave está pasando!.- gritó Saki.

¿Qué cosa?

Mira, no lo sé exactamente, pero hace rato vino a mí Genzo Wakabayashi y me pidió que por ningún motivo te dejara sola...

Por qué será... .- gruñí.- Está desesperado por hacer que yo le crea...

Mira, yo no sé qué le pasa, pero estaba tan angustiado que me asustó a mí también.- Saki habló en voz baja.- Y me pidió que me quedara contigo, así que eso haré. Sirve que de paso descubro por qué estás tan enojada con él...

Iba yo a replicar cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Se trataba de Taro.

¡Esmeralda es una mentirosa!.- gritó, en cuanto lo dejé entrar.- ¡Y tú eres una hipócrita!

¡Ahdio! Cálmate.- pedí.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Pues que me encontré a Esmeralda... .- Taro se interrumpió al ver a Saki.- ¡Ah! Perdón, Saki-chan. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Cuidando a Lily.- respondió enigmáticamente Saki.

¿Por qué? ¿De quién o de qué?

De Genzo Wakabayashi.- gruñí.

Uh, pues no sé por qué te tiene que cuidar de Wakabayashi si él ya no se encuentra en el hotel.- anunció Taro.

¿Cómo dices? ¿A dónde fue?.- Saki y yo nos sorprendimos mucho.

No sé, solo lo vi subir a un auto en compañía de Karl y Marie Schneider.

Qué raro... .- musité.

Y en ese momento, la noticia llegó. Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta con desesperación. Extrañada y sorprendida por tanta visita, abrí, topándome con el entrenador Schneider y el Dr. Stein.

Doctora Del Valle.- saludó el Dr. Stein.- Buenas noches, lamentamos la interrupción pero pasó algo terrible... ¡Ah! Doctores Aiza y Misaki, no sabían que ustedes estaban aquí...

¿Ocurrió algo malo?.- inquirió Taro.

Sí.- respondió el entrenador Schneider, muy angustiado.- Acabamos de recibir la noticia de que ha habido un terrible accidente muy cerca de aquí. Y parece ser que el automóvil en donde viajaban mis dos hijos y el joven Wakabayashi fue uno de los involucrados.

Al escuchar estas terribles palabras, el alma se me fue a los pies y el corazón se me paralizó.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Genzo!"

Fue lo único que alcancé a pensar...

**Notas:**

El valer parking es ese servicio que tienen los hoteles y restaurantes de lujo en donde un tipo a la entrada del edificio en cuestión te recibe y estaciona el automóvil por ti y una vez que uno se retira, trae el coche hasta la entrada.


	15. QUINCE

**Quince.**

_Sanae._

¡No! ¡Atsushi!

Sabía que algo malo había pasado... El tono de ocupado del celular me lo decía... Y no podía olvidar ese espantoso estruendo...

¡Sanae!.- habló Tsubasa, entrando a la habitación en esos momentos.- Tenemos que... ¿Qué te pasa?

¡Tsubasa, algo terrible le pasó a Atsushi!.- grité, corriendo a abrazarlo.- ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo!

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué pasó?.- mi esposo se asustó al verme temblando cual hoja.

Estaba hablando con él y... De repente la comunicación se cortó... Y se oyó un estruendo espantoso... .- yo no dejaba de llorar.- Por favor, tenemos que ir a buscarlo...

¿Pero a dónde?

Me dijo en dónde se encontraba... Por favor, vamos a buscarlo...

Tsubasa accedió. Salimos de la habitación y nos topamos con gente que hablaba entre sí.

Ha ocurrido un accidente espantoso.- escuché que una rubia le comentaba a su novio.- Parece ser que un camión se estrelló de frente contra un automóvil y varios más se estrellaron entre sí...

Tsubasa y yo no perdimos más el tiempo y tomamos un taxi rumbo a la zona del siniestro... Por supuesto, no pudimos llegar muy lejos, ya que la caravana de automóviles era inmensa.

Lo siento, pero parece ser que hubo un accidente y no podemos llegar más lejos.- anunció el taxista.

Aquí está bien, muchas gracias.- dije, bajándome del coche y soltándome a correr a todo lo que me daban mis piernas.

¡Sanae!.- me gritó Tsubasa.- ¡Espera!

Pero yo no le presté atención.

Había varios automóviles estrellados unos contra otros. No sé cómo fue que conseguí pasar, el caos era enorme, por no decir que había riesgo de que alguno de los vehículos estallara, pero no me importó. Lo único que yo sabía era que tenía que encontrar a Atsushi...

Y lo encontré...

Sobre el cofre de un camión semivolteado, se encontraba el cuerpo ensangrentado de mi hermano...

¡Atsushi!.- grité, al tiempo que corrí hacia él.

Sa... Sanae... .- murmuró él, con mucha dificultad.

Con muchos esfuerzos lo bajé del cofre del camión y lo acosté en el suelo.

Creo... Creo que de esta no salgo... .- musitó mi hermano.

No, eso no podía ser cierto...

¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN TRAIGA A UN MÉDICO!.- grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero mis palabras fueron recibidas por el silencio...

_Genzo._

Con mucha dificultad conseguí desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad y salir del automóvil, el cual estaba hecho trizas por la parte de enfrente.

¿Se encuentran bien?.- les pregunté a Karl y a Marie, los cuales habían salido primero que yo.

Al menos estamos vivos.- respondió Schneider.- Te dije que fueras más despacio...

No respondí. Delante de mí había una escena espantosa, una masa deforme de metal se extendía a lo largo del boulevard, al tiempo que gente adolorida trataba de salir de los coches hechos trizas. Me pregunté si Alana habría podido sobrevivir a ese infierno...

¡Genzo!.- gritó una conocidísima voz femenina, de pronto.

Volteé la mirada y vi que Lily se acercaba corriendo a mí, seguida de dos paramédicos los cuales se dedicaron a revisar a Marie y a Karl. Lily llegó hasta mí y me abrazó con muchísima fuerza.

¡Estás vivo!.- Lily lloraba a lágrima viva.- Cuando me dijeron que... ¡Por Dios, qué cerca estuve de perderte!

Yo la abracé, al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello. Lily se agitaba, presa del llanto.

Perdóname, por favor.- ella se separó levemente de mí y me miró a los ojos.- He sido una completa estúpida...

Shhh, no digas más... .- intenté callarla, al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas, pero Lily no se dejó.

No. No debí de dejar que Alana se interpusiera entre nosotros... Si tú... Si te hubieras... No sé que hubiera hecho si te hubiese perdido...

Lily comenzó a hacerme un chequeo médico rápido. Después de todo, es médico. Fuera de un corte que sangraba de mi sien derecha y una muñeca torcida, había salido casi ileso, gracias a la bolsa de aire y el cinturón de seguridad.

No es nada de gravedad.- dijo Lily, al tiempo que suturaba la herida que tenía en la sien.- Pero de todos modos será mejor que vayas a un hospital.

Como usted ordene, doctora.- respondí, sonriendo a medias.

Los otros dos paramédicos ya habían acabado de atender a los Schneider.

Doctora Del Valle.- anunció uno de ellos.- Iremos más adelante a ayudar a otra gente.

En un segundo los alcanzo.- dijo Lily, al tiempo que terminaba de darme el último punto.- Bien, ya estás listo.

Lily recogió sus cosas y después se tomó un minuto para mirarme a la cara.

Te amo, Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijo Lily, para después tomar mi rostro con sus manos y besarme en los labios.- Debí decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Acto seguido, se levantó y salió corriendo detrás de los paramédicos.

Yo sonreí. Ese beso me supo a victoria...

Sin embargo, la tragedia aun no terminaba: apenas unos cuantos minutos después de que Lily y los paramédicos se marcharon, Marie comenzó a convulsionar.

_Lily._

¡Por Dios, qué tonta he sido! Soy tan terca que me negué a aceptar mis sentimientos y por poco pierdo a Genzo... No puedo creer lo cerca de estuve de perderlo, si él se hubiera muerto... No, mejor ni pensar en eso...

Había una escena espantosa, digna de un infierno: gente herida que imploraba ayuda al tiempo que salían de lo que quedaba de sus automóviles. Vi que uno de los coches que habían chocado primero estaba casi prensado entre el camión y otros dos automóviles. Y dentro de él se alcanzaba a percibir la figura de una mujer de cabello rubio... Me estremecí, estaba segura de que ya nada se podía hacer por ella...

La mayoría de los heridos estaban ya recibiendo atención médica, pero algo me decía que yo todavía podía ayudar... Y de pronto lo escuché: alguien pedía a grandes gritos un médico.

Me acerqué a donde se escuchaba la voz y me topé con algo que no esperaba: Sanae Ozhora sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de un joven. Inmediatamente me acerqué a ellos.

¡Por favor!.- Sanae estaba envuelta en llanto.- ¡Ayude a mi hermano!

El joven tenía muy mal aspecto. Sangraba por todas partes y parecía que tenía una fractura en la cabeza. Suavemente, hice que Sanae lo soltara y al agarrar la cabeza del muchacho sentí que algo suave salía de la parte posterior del cráneo... Mejor ni les digo lo que pensé...

Sa... Sanae... .- balbuceó el chico, al tiempo que yo lo revisaba.- Haz la paz, no la guerra...

Y dejó de respirar. Sanae Ozhora soltó un grito.

¡Atsushi! ¡Noooo!

Inmediatamente me puse a darle RCP al joven, pero yo sabía que cualquier esfuerzo sería inútil... El joven estaba verdaderamente en muy mal estado...

Gaggghh, gaaaa.- por la boca de Atsushi comenzó a salir la sangre, al tiempo que comenzaba a boquear.

Yo continué dando masaje cardiaco, al tiempo que alternaba con respiraciones boca a boca (afortunadamente yo traía un protector bucal, para evitar llenarme de sangre). Sin embargo, sabía que ya era demasiado tarde...

Doctora Del Valle.- avisó un paramédico.- Nos acaban de reportar que una de las chicas que acabamos de revisar está convulsionando.

¡No puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo!.- grité.- ¡Estoy ocupada con este paciente!

¡Pero es que ya no hay más médicos!.- gritó el hombre.

¡Lo siento, pero sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar!.- anuncié.

Sanae Ozhora miró a su hermano y después me miró.

Doctora Del Valle.- dijo.- ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que Atsushi se salve?

Yo no respondí, pero ella vio la verdad en mis ojos.

En ese caso... .- murmuró.- En ese caso... Si a mi hermano ya no se le puede hacer nada... Por favor vaya a ayudar a alguien que tenga más posibilidades de sobrevivir...

¿Está usted segura?.- pregunté, muy sorprendida. Lo que Sanae quería hacer era algo muy noble.

Completamente, doctora.- Sanae me miró con sinceridad.

Después de dudarlo por un momento, dejé de darle RCP al joven hermano de la señora Ozhora y me fui en busca de alguien a quien le fueran un poco más útiles mis servicios médicos...

_Genzo._

Marie no dejaba de convulsionar y los médicos no regresaban. Ella comenzó a tomar un tono violáceo y pronto dejó de respirar.

¿Qué pasa?.- gritó Lily, justo en ese momento.

¡Ya no respira!.- Schneider estaba casi histérico en esos momentos.

Genzo, por favor llévate a Schneider para que pueda atender a su hermana.- pidió Lily.

Yo obedecí. Schneider y yo nos alejamos unos pasos para darle oportunidad a Lily de trabajar. Un paramédico llegó con el equipo que a ella le hacía falta.

Rápido, hay que intubarla.- dijo Lily, al tiempo que tomaba un extraño aparato que introdujo en la boca de Marie, para después guiar un tubo por su garganta hasta sus pulmones (NDA: Más bien, sería a la tráquea y no a los pulmones). Después, Lily inyectó una sustancia en las venas de Marie. Ella pronto recobró el color y dejó de convulsionar.- Listo, eso es todo. ¿Quién rayos la revisó, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba tan malherida?

Lo siento.- se disculpó el paramédico, muy apenado.- Es que yo...

Bueno, no importa.- interrumpió Lily.- ¿Te la puedo encargar sin problemas?

Claro.- el paramédico relevó a Lily de su puesto.

Bien, ahora iré a ver si puedo hacer algo por el hermano de Sanae Ozhora.- anunció Lily, para luego irse nuevamente.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo que iba a ayudar al hermano de Sanae Ozhora?

¡Genzo!.- Tsubasa apareció de quien sabe dónde.- ¿No has visto a Sanae?

No, pero creo que escuché que su hermano...

¡Sí! ¡Atsushi también se accidentó!.- me interrumpió Tsubasa.- ¿Y tú estás bien?

Perfectamente.- respondí.- Pero parece ser que quizás Atsushi no lo esté tanto...

Tsubasa y yo corrimos rumbo a la zona más fea del accidente. Después de caminar entre fierros retorcidos y gente que se quejaba, nos topamos con una escena bastante dolorosa: Sanae abrazaba el cuerpo de su joven hermano y lloraba desconsoladamente, al tiempo que Lily los observaba desde cierta distancia. Ésta se encontraba sentada en el suelo, abrazada a sus piernas y se mecía de atrás para adelante sin parar.

Lo siento tanto.- musitó Lily, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, una vez que nos acercamos a ella.- En verdad, hice todo lo que pude...

Y fue cuando Tsubasa y yo nos dimos cuenta de que Atsushi había muerto...

**Notas:**

RCP: Resucitación Cardio Pulmonar.

No me cuelguen por matar al hermano de Sanae, así lo planeé desde hace mucho tiempo... Y pues como les dije, me dieron escalofríos porque hace poco hubo un accidente espantoso acá por mi ciudad en donde una pipa (especie de camión) se estrelló contra con autobús de pasajeros... Espero que no haya sido una premonición...

El final del fic se acerca...


	16. DIECISEIS

**Dieciséis.**

_Tsubasa._

Nunca había asistido a un funeral. Gente vestida de negro y dando el pésame por todas partes. Sanae llorando de una manera inconsolable...

No sé por qué Sanae quiso que Atsushi fuese enterrado en Francia. Quizás porque fue éste el país que él amó. O quizás ella estaba tan perturbada que no supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer...

Al final se supo la verdadera causa del accidente: una de las llantas del camión que embistió el automóvil de Atsushi se reventó, haciendo que el conductor perdiera el control. El resto ya lo saben... Tres personas fallecieron en el accidente: Atsushi, el conductor del camión y... Una mujer joven, quien por cierto fue identificada por Genzo, cosa que nos sorprendió a todos...

Debo decir que el funeral de Atsushi fue algo hermoso aunque triste, obviamente. Misaki, Wakabayashi, Aoi, Azumi, Saki Aiza y su amigo Shinji Hashimoto e incluso el propio Hyuga estuvieron presentes, más que nada para darle apoyo moral a mi esposa. Y recibimos además una pequeña sorpresa...

Durante un momento, cuando el ataúd comenzó a bajar, comenzó a escucharse una canción de despedida, entonada por una de las voces más bellas que he escuchado en mi vida... Ése fue el toque final, ninguno de nosotros pudo aguantarlo más y comenzamos a derramar lágrimas sinceras... Es canción, además de una despedida, era una ofrenda de disculpa...

Porque fue Lily quien la cantó...

_Genzo._

Yo sabía que Lily iría al funeral. Lo que no me imaginé fue que se atreviera a cantar... Bueno, lo digo como si hubiese sido algo malo, más bien intenté decir que dadas las circunstancias... Lily había sido la mujer con quien Tsubasa quiso engañar a Sanae y ahora se había convertido también en la doctora que atendió a Atsushi en sus últimos momentos... Conocía de sobra a Sanae como para saber que eso haría que las posibilidades de que ella y Lily llegaran a hacer las paces serían casi nulas...

Sin embargo, cuando Lily comenzó a cantar, Sanae pareció serenarse. Fue la única que contuvo el llanto cuando la tierra comenzó a sepultar el ataúd que contendría los restos de su hermano para siempre. Vaya, si hasta yo derramé un par de lágrimas... Era imposible no hacerlo... Esa canción nos llegó a todos al alma...

Cuando la ceremonia concluyó, Sanae se veía bastante tranquila. Los presentes comenzaron a retirarse, pero Misaki y yo nos quedamos al lado de nuestros amigos Tsubasa y Sanae. Los habíamos acompañado en las buenas y no los dejaríamos en las malas...

Gracias por haber venido.- murmuró Sanae, con una sonrisa débil.

En las buenas y en las malas, Sanae.- contestó Misaki.

Como lo hacen los amigos.- completé yo.

Amigos. Eso éramos. Y eso seríamos. Por siempre.

Después de un buen rato de silencio, decidimos retirarnos. Tsubasa tomó la mano de su joven esposa y comenzaron a bajar la ladera de la colina sobre la cual descansaba Atsushi. Misaki y yo los seguimos. Y pronto la vimos...

Lily. Estaba escondida detrás de un grupo de árboles. Ella se dejó ver cuando pasamos junto a ella. Y se notaba a leguas que en la canción que cantó expresó todo su dolor y su sentir. Sanae se detuvo y soltó la mano de Tsubasa. Durante un momento, pensé que quizás ella saltaría sobre Lily para reclamarle mil cosas. Y estoy seguro de que Misaki y Tsubasa temieron lo mismo... Sanae y Lily se miraron, sin decir palabra. Ninguna de las dos hizo el intento de moverse. Al final, Sanae reemprendió la marcha. Tsubasa y Misaki la siguieron. Yo me quedé junto a Lily, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Pero las palabras iban a sobrar. Lily comenzó a llorar y eso a mí me partió el corazón. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar con tanto sentimiento y dolor y eso no me agradó para nada... La abracé, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer...

De verdad me hubiera gustado no haberlo dejado.- murmuró Lily, abrazada fuertemente a mí.- De verdad me hubiera gustado poder haber hecho algo más...

Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.- susurré.- Pero Atsushi ya estaba más allá de toda ayuda posible...

No, yo sé que pude haber hecho algo más... .- Lily ya era presa de un llanto incontrolable.- Por mi culpa ese joven ahora está...

Ni lo digas.- la interrumpí.- El accidente no fue culpa tuya. Fue cosa del destino, nada más.

Pero es que si yo no hubiera... .- Lily me soltó y me miró con mucha tristeza, apretando los puños.- Si yo no hubiera sido tan terca y tan idiota tú no habrías salido del hotel en mi búsqueda y... Hasta se accidentaste por mi culpa... ¡Y luego dejé a Atsushi solo para ir a salvar a otra persona!

Sí, y si no lo hubieras hecho, ahora serían cuatro los muertos y no tres.- repliqué.- Gracias a ti, Marie Schneider está viva. Y sé que fue la propia Sanae quien te pidió que dejaras a su hermano si ya no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir. O dime: ¿acaso Atsushi se pudo haber salvado?

Lily lo pensó por unos instantes y después negó con la cabeza.

No. Ni siquiera estando en una sala de urgencias con todo el equipo necesario hubiese podido salvarlo.- respondió ella, con tristeza.- Sus heridas eran mortales...

Entonces hiciste todo lo que pudiste.- dije.- Y que te quede bien claro que el accidente no fue culpa tuya. Ese camión habría perdido el control de cualquier manera, aun cuando yo no hubiese ido detrás, persiguiendo a Alana.

Por supuesto, esta última declaración dejó a Lily perpleja.

¿Qué cosa?.- murmuró.- ¿Ibas detrás de Alana?

Sí.- respondí, tranquilamente.- Porque ella amenazó con matarte y no lo podía permitir.

¿Con matarme? ¿A mí?.- Lily estaba estupefacta.

Sí. Porque le dije que te amo. Estaba loca, su obsesión por mí la hizo superar los límites...

¿Estaba?.- inquirió Lily en voz baja, adivinando mi intención.

Sí. Ella fue la tercera persona que murió en el accidente.

No me sorprendí cuando me llamaron para que identificara el cuerpo. No creí que Alana hubiese podido sobrevivir...

Demonios, ahora no solo me sentiré culpable por la muerte de Atsushi, sino también por la de Alana.- murmuró Lily.

¿Cómo carajos te hago entender que tú no tuviste la culpa?.- grité, exasperado.- ¡Fue tan solo una coincidencia de hechos! Ese camión de todas maneras hubiera perdido el control, fue una coincidencia que Atsushi pasara por ahí en ese instante y fue coincidencia también que Alana y yo estuviésemos detrás. Además, tú no controlas los movimientos de nadie.

Lily lo meditó por unos instantes. Yo la abracé de nuevo.

Por eso te amo tanto.- murmuré.- Porque lo das todo por la vida de tus pacientes, aunque debes entender que no siempre los vas a poder ayudar a todos... Y está bien, porque no eres más que un ser humano, no haces milagros. Lo que en realidad cuenta, es la intención de ayudar.

No sé si a Lily le servirán mis palabras. Lo único que puedo hacer, es estar con ella y esperar...

_Lily._

Aunque Genzo me lo dijera miles de veces... No podía sacarme la mirada de Sanae Ozhora de la cabeza... Ni las últimas palabras de su hermano...

"Haz la paz, no la guerra".

Realmente quería hacer las paces con Sanae Ozhora... Pero después de lo sucedido... Estaba segura de que ella nunca más querría verme...

Y Alana... Ahora que lo pienso, la chica rubia a quien vi en el coche destrozado debió de haber sido ella, solo que en ese momento no la identifiqué... Sinceramente, no le deseo el mal a nadie... No puedo creer que haya pensado en matarme... Me dan escalofríos al pensar que pude haber sido yo la muerta en vez de ella... No, mejor ni pensar en eso...

Mientras abrazo a Genzo, viene a mi mente otro pensamiento: ¿Y si hubiera sido él el que hubiera muerto? El destino tiene una manera muy extraña de arreglar las cosas... La vida me dio una importante lección y la he aprendido, bien dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido... Afortunadamente, yo no tuve que llegar a perder a Genzo para ver cuánto lo amo...

Ojalá, ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo más por el joven hermano de Sanae Ozhora...

_Sanae._

Mi mente no conseguía pensar en nada coherente. Solo veía que Tsubasa se hacía cargo de nuestros hijos y que atendía cortésmente las llamadas que recibíamos, pidiendo que me dejaran tranquila.

Tsubasa no quería dejarme sola. De cualquier manera, el torneo se había cancelado debido al accidente, como una forma de respeto. Por ahí me enteré de que gracias a Lily, Marie Schneider se recuperaba en el hospital. Su hermano había sufrido una fractura en un tobillo y tendría que ser intervenido quirúrgicamente, pero aparte de eso, los dos estaban fuera de peligro.

Sinceramente, en esos momentos no me importaba para nada el estado de salud del resto de los involucrados en el accidente. Ni siquiera me preocupé por saber qué era lo que le había pasado a Genzo. Lo único en que pensaba era en Atsushi y en sus últimas palabras...

"Haz la paz, no la guerra".

Sus últimas palabras. Su último deseo. Y tenía que ver con Lily Del Valle...

Esa mujer se relacionaba con las dos tragedias más grandes de mi vida. Había estado involucrada en el que pudo haber sido mi fracaso matrimonial y había estado presente en la muerte de mi hermano. Debería de odiarla con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón...

Tenía que verla. Tenía que hablar con Lily. Tenía que confrontarla y sacar todo lo que sentía en mi interior...

Aproveché una ocasión en la que Tsubasa se distrajo para salir sigilosamente de la habitación para ir a buscar a Lily Del Valle. Sabía en dónde se hospedaba y no me costó trabajo averiguar el número de su habitación. Toqué a la puerta antes de que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirme. Lily me abrió y vi en sus ojos la misma sorpresa que se reflejaba en los míos.

Señora Ozhora.- musitó ella.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Solo vine a... Vine a... .- no estaba segura de poder decirlo.

Lily me miró con cierta angustia.

"Haz la paz, no la guerra".

Vine a darle las gracias por haber intentado salvar a mi hermano.

_Tsubasa._

¿En dónde rayos se había metido Sanae? No podía encontrarla por ninguna parte...

Hayate, ¿has visto a tu mamá?.- le pregunté a mi hijo.

La vi salir hace un rato.- respondió el pequeño.- No sé a dónde.

Pero ni falta hacía que me lo dijera, bien que sabía a dónde había ido Sanae...

Marqué al celular de Genzo, esperando que él estuviese con Lily. Desgraciadamente, no fue así.

Genzo, ¿está Lily contigo?.- pregunté en cuanto él me contestó.

No. ¿Por qué, pasó algo malo?.- inquirió Genzo, inmediatamente.

No encuentro a Sanae, Hayate me dice que salió y creo que fue a buscar a Lily...

¿Crees que haya ido a reclamarle lo de Atsushi?.- Genzo se preocupaba más a cada instante.

Eso tenlo por seguro.- musité.

Te veo en la habitación de Lily en 5 minutos.- dijo Genzo. Y colgó.

Demonios. Éste no era el mejor momento para una confrontación...

_Lily._

¿Qué cosa?

Perdón, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?.- pregunté, incrédula.

Vine a darle las gracias.- Sanae Ozhora comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva.- Por intentar salvar a mi hermano. Sé que hizo todo lo que pudo por ayudarlo... Y yo... Yo quería agradecérselo...

Sanae no pudo más, las lágrimas la vencieron. Yo comencé a sentirme igual... Me acerqué y abracé a la muchacha que se agitaba presa del llanto.

De verdad que lo siento tanto.- murmuré, al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar yo también.- Hice todo lo que pude, hubiera querido... Lo lamento tanto...

Sanae me abrazó y ambas lloramos por un buen rato. Y sentimos cómo las heridas del corazón se preparaban para comenzar a sanar...

**Notas:**

Después de mucho pensarlo, decidí matar a Alana. Me quedaba la duda de si debía dejarla viva y con algún trauma o matarla y, después de mucho cavilar, opté por hacer lo último. Estoy en contra de matar personajes pero pues así se dieron las cosas. No se me hizo justo que Atsushi muriera y Alana sobreviviera. A mí nunca me ha gustado eso de: "Pagan justos por pecadores" aunque sea verdad. No es la primera vez que mato a un villano en un fic pero sí la primera en que mato a alguien inocente...

Y pues lo del torneo... Habrán de disculparme, pero sería una falta de respeto que se hiciera después de tan trágico accidente...


	17. DIECISIETE

**Diecisiete.**

_Genzo._

Tsubasa y yo llegamos como locos a la habitación de Lily y ambos comenzamos literalmente a aporrear la puerta.

¡Lily! ¡Lily!.- grité.- ¡Abre la puerta!

¡Sanae! ¡Sé que estás ahí!.- gritó Tsubasa.

Lily abrió la puerta, sorprendida. Tenía los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja, cual reno en Navidad. Nos miró a ambos como quien mira a un par de locos que se han escapado del manicomio...

¿Por qué tanto escándalo?.- preguntó.- ¿Qué pasa?

Sanae está aquí.- dijo Tsubasa. No era una pregunta, era una declaración.

Sí, ella está aquí.- contestó Lily.- ¿Por qué tanta urgencia por encontrarla?

Sanae, sé que estás dolida por lo que pasó pero tienes que pensar bien las cosas.- dije, irrumpiendo en la habitación. Tan preocupado estaba que ni me acordé de llamarla "Anego".- Lily no tiene la culpa, ella hizo todo lo que pudo.

No descargues tu dolor con ella.- pidió Tsubasa, entrando detrás de mí.-Si quieres reclamarle a alguien, reclámame a mí por...

Y súbitamente, los dos nos quedamos callados al ver la escena. Sanae estaba sentada en el diván de la habitación... Tomando café y comiendo galletas...

¿Qué rayos les pasa a los dos?.- Lily enarcó una ceja y nos miró con reproche.- Actúan como un par de locos.

Nosotras nada más estamos tomando un café. ¿Es eso tan grave?.- dijo Sanae.

Tsubasa y yo nos fuimos de espaldas. ¿Quién rayos entiende a las mujeres? ¡Habíamos pensado que Sanae destrozaría a Lily y nos las encontramos a las dos tomando café juntas, como si nada!

¿Qué, pensaron que vendría a reclamarle a Lily lo que pasó?.- preguntó Sanae.

Más o menos.- mascullé.

Pues par de tontos que son.- bufó Lily.

"Haz la paz, no la guerra".- sentenció Sanae.- La última voluntad de mi hermano. Y la pienso cumplir.

Sonreí. Quizás de la desgracia que acababa de ocurrir podríamos sacar algo bueno...

El perdón.

_Taro._

Tanto para nada...

Fue una verdadera lástima que lo que prometía ser algo tan bueno terminara así, y no solo hablaba del torneo, sino de Esmeralda...

Si al menos ella hubiera sido sincera conmigo...

O sea, no es que importe. Esmeralda es libre de hacer lo que quiera y de salir con quien quiera y si desea ser una prosti... de alta categoría pues allá ella... ¡Bah! Me doy cuenta de que hablo igual que un hombre resentido...

Y sé que estoy siendo algo insensible. Sanae perdió a su hermano y yo me quejo porque, una vez más, me topé con una mujer que prometía serlo todo y al final resultó ser nada. Quizás yo no sirvo para estas cosas del amor, debería hacer lo que hizo Tsubasa: nunca se preocupó por las mujeres y terminó por casarse con una mujer maravillosa y tener con ella 3 preciosos hijos... Aunque lo malo fue que por no interesarse en mujeres cuando estaba soltero, después comenzó a hacerlo estando casado... Válgame, sarta de idioteces que estoy diciendo, insisto en que he de ser un monstruo insensible y despreciable...

Sin embargo, algo bueno salió de la desgracia en donde Atsushi Nakazawa perdió la vida: Sanae y Lily hicieron las paces. Según me contaron Tsubasa y Wakabayashi, las dos mujeres entablaron una larga plática y al final de ella las dos estaban más que listas para olvidar el pasado e intentar ser amigas. Sin embargo, lo que ambas se dijeron durante tal charla aun sigue siendo un misterio... Y lo seguirá siendo...

Los equipos invitados al torneo regresaron a sus respectivos países en cuanto se canceló el torneo, pero varios de mis amigos decidieron quedarse en Francia por algunas semanas, para vacacionar. Wakabayashi y Lily por fin, ¡por fin, habían formalizado su relación y ahora formaban una muy linda pareja de enamorados. Y al verlos juntos comprendí que ése era su destino, estar el uno con la otra. Como dije en algún momento, yo me resistía a que ellos se juntaran debido a que ya habían sufrido mucho, pero pronto acepté el hecho de que solo Genzo podría hacer feliz a Lily y viceversa. Sinceramente, me caían mejor cuando ella lo maltrataba, eran mucho menos cursis que ahora... En fin... Ellos dos y Tsubasa y Sanae eran los únicos felices, aunque por ahí me di cuenta de que Saki traía detrás de sí a un posible galán, aunque la chica es tan incrédula en estas cosas del amor como yo que no se ha dado cuenta aun... Azumi tenía roto el corazón, aunque no ha querido decirme el por qué, y pues yo... Bueno, ya lo saben.

Sin embargo...

Oye, Tarito.- Lily me abordó una clara mañana.- ¿Por qué me dijiste aquella noche del accidente que Esmeralda era una mentirosa y yo una hipócrita?

¡Ah!.- exclamé.- No te preocupes, no tiene importancia.

Claro que la tiene.- me contradijo mi amiga.- Esmeralda me dice que la acusaste de ser una cualquiera.

Cosa que es cierta.- repliqué enojado.

Ten cuidado con lo que dices.- Lily se enojó, como era de esperarse. Y mucho.- Esmeralda es una gran chica y además es mi amiga y no te voy a permitir que hables mal de ella, más cuando no sabes cómo están las cosas.

Yo creí que yo también era tu amigo.- protesté.

Y lo eres, pero no te pienso apoyar cuando sé que no tienes la razón.- replicó Lily.- ¿Por qué crees tú que Esmeralda es una mujerzuela?

Porque me consiguió una enorme suma de dinero en poco tiempo.- contesté, tratando de controlar mi enojo.- Porque recibe constantes llamadas de alguien a quien ella llama "el Hombre" y porque el día del accidente la vi salir muy arreglada de su departamento para ir al encuentro de un gran empresario. ¿Con eso tienes o te digo más?

Pedazo de animal.- Lily me golpeó en la nuca, como es su costumbre.- Si serás bruto...

¡Sé más tierna conmigo, por favor!.- protesté.- ¡El hecho de que ya no tengas a quien maltratar porque ya reconoces que amas con locura a Wakabayashi no significa que puedas maltratarme a mí ahora!

¡Es que eres un zopeco!.- gritó Lily, elevando sus ojos al cielo.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que Esme es la amante de ese señor? ¡Para que lo sepas, ese Hombre es su padre!

¿Qué dijiste?.- grité, muy, pero muy sorprendido.

Me hubiera esperado todo, menos eso. ¿El Hombre es el _padre_ de Esmeralda?

Hola, Misaki.- Wakabayashi llegó en esos instantes.- ¿Qué sucede?

Acá tu noviecita me está dando una buena... .- contesté, aun sobándome la nuca.

Se la merece, por baboso.- bufó Lily.- Si serás...

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste, Misaki?.- preguntó Wakabayashi, divertido.

Pues puras burradas, eso es lo que hace.- refunfuñó Lily.

Bueno ya, deja de insultarme y aclárame eso.- pedí.- ¿Cómo es que el Hombre es el padre de Esmeralda?

¿Cuál Hombre? ¿El sujeto con el que me dijiste que La Salle salió la noche del accidente?.- quiso saber Wakabayashi.

Ese mismo.- asentí.

Sí, pequeño e ingenuo Tarito.- Lily se cruzó de brazos y nos miró a su novio y a mí.- Ese señor es el padre de Esmeralda. Por si no lo sabes, ella es millonaria. Su padre es el dueño de una gran empresa mexicana que tiene mucha fama internacional y a Esmeralda, como es de imaginarse, nunca le ha faltado nada, pero a ella no le gusta vivir del dinero de su padre, por lo que en cuanto pudo se metió a la Universidad para tener una carrera y trazar su propio camino. Y no le gusta que la gente sepa que su familia es de dinero, por eso siempre crea tanto misterio cuando de su padre se trata.

Y la comprendo perfectamente.- suspiró Wakabayashi, con la experiencia de alguien que ha pasado por la misma situación.

¿Por eso los dos celulares y el apodo de "el Hombre"?.- pregunté, algo incrédulo.

Sí. Y también por eso ella pudo darte el dinero que necesitabas con tanta facilidad, porque lo sacó del fideicomiso que ella tiene y que no le gusta usar.- Lily suspiró.- Sin embargo, cuando pasa eso, su padre le exige que al menos cumpla una vez al año su obligación de hija de "gente de bien" y asistir a una de las tantas reuniones de millonarios a las que sus padres van. Y para que lo sepas, si Esmeralda estudió periodismo fue por ti.

¿Por mí?.- me asombré aun más.

Sí, porque ella se enamoró de ti en el mundial Sub-16 y desde entonces su sueño ha sido el llegar a conocerte y pensó que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería convirtiéndose en reportera.- explicó Lily, aun enfurruñada.

Ah... No tenía ni idea... .- reconocí, muy avergonzado.- Yo creí que...

Sí, creíste que Esmeralda era una especie de cabaretera del Moulin Rouge y que te consiguió el dinero gracias a sus noches de teibolera.- bufó Lily.- No sé quien te metió tan estúpida idea en la cabeza.

En ese momento, Wakabayashi comenzó a silbar muy discretamente. Lily captó el mensaje.

Ya me lo imaginaba.- gruñó Lily, mirando a su novio con severidad.- Debería de darte un buen jalón de orejas. Si tú también eres un bruto...

Ey, ya me maltrataste mucho en el pasado, ¿no crees?.- protestó Wakabayashi, poniendo cara de perro regañado.- Creo que ahora me merezco un poquito de cariño.

No cuando creas semejantes líos.- Lily le jaló suavemente la oreja izquierda al arquero, aunque después le dio un beso dulce en los labios.

Yo sonreí. Al contemplar a mis amigos mientras se declaraban de una manera tan tierna su amor, me di cuenta de que no es la vida la que le pone trabas al amor verdadero, sino uno mismo.

Debía buscar a Esmeralda...

_Azumi._

Me siento con el corazón y el alma hecha pedazos... No puedo creer que Maurice sea tan idiota...

En realidad, la idiota soy yo. Ya Maurice me había demostrado lo estúpido que es en Barcelona, pero soy tan mensa que no aprendí la lección a la primera y ahora también me había roto el corazón en Francia... Y para acabarla de amolar, nuevamente mi desgracia había ocurrido justo antes de otra desgracia mayor, así que nuevamente tendría que guardármelo todo. Hubiera sido muy poco amable y considerado de mi parte el quejarme por una decepción amorosa cuando acababan de fallecer tres personas en un accidente...

Y lo peor de todo, es que estoy más ciega que nada...

Un buen día, mientras el equipo entrenada, Maurice se comportaba de la manera más petulante y grosera conmigo, y yo, la verdad, no atinaba a ponerlo en su lugar...

Por favor, doctora, no sea idiota.- dijo Maurice, en una ocasión en la que él leyó los resultados de los exámenes médicos.- Se nota que no tiene ni idea de lo que es la Medicina del Deporte.

Me mordí los labios para no llorar. No soy una persona tímida y reservada que se deje pisotear por los demás, pero estaba tan dolida que no podía ni responder. Sin embargo, alguien llegó hasta nosotros, veloz como el rayo y golpeó a Maurice en la mandíbula.

Ofrécele disculpas a la doctora.- Jean miraba con verdadera rabia a Maurice, quien seguía tirado en el suelo.- ¡Ahora!

¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo?.- retó Maurice.-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella sea tan...

Pero Jean no lo dejó terminar. Tomó a Maurice por las solapas y lo empujó contra una pared.

Cuida esa lengua viperina que tienes, porque si vuelves a decir un insulto más en contra de la doctora Azumi Hayakawa te la voy a cortar desde la raíz.- Jean estaba colorado del enojo que sentía.- Esta doctora es la mejor que hemos tenido hasta ahora, la más inteligente y la más increíble mujer que yo he conocido jamás y no te voy a permitir que la insultes. Así que: ¡Ofrécele disculpas!

Lo... Lo siento... .- Maurice se dirigió a mí, al tiempo que Jean lo seguís sujetando de las solapas de su chaqueta.- No fue mi intención ofenderla... .- Jean le dio un tiró al joven y Maurice continuó.- Doctora Hayakawa...

Así está mejor.- Jean soltó a Maurice.- Y después te cobraré lo que dijiste el otro día acerca de que te la piensas llevar a la cama y botarla, ésa no se me ha olvidado y ni creas que te la pienso dejar pasar.

Acto seguido, Jean se marchó, dejándonos a todos, incluido a Taro, estupefactos.

¡Lacoste!.- gritó el entrenador.- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Perdóneme, entrenador.- respondió Jean, sin detenerse.- Pero era algo que Evans se tenía bien merecido. Y si quiere castigarme o hacer que cancelen mi contrato, hágalo, no me importa.

Yo corrí detrás de Jean. Quería saber por qué me había defendido... Y darle las gracias por eso...

¡Jean, espera!.- grité.

¿Qué pasa, doctora?.- él se detuvo.

Gracias por defenderme.- murmuré.- Pero... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Porque soy un idiota.- gruñó Jean.- Un completo idiota que se ha enamorado como un loco de usted y que no puede soportar verla sufriendo por un tipejo que no lo merece cuando habemos otros que haríamos lo que fuera por tener al menos 5 segundos de su atención.

Y sin más preámbulos, Jean me besó. Y yo... Pues... Le correspondí...

Cuando dejes de quejarte por haber perdido a un supuesto sol, te darás cuenta de que junto a ti brillan las verdaderas estrellas.- murmuró Jean, cuando concluyó el beso.

Así no va el dicho... .- murmuré, solo por decir algo.

Para lo que me importa.

Jean me soltó y continuó su marcha. ¿Y yo? Pues de babosa que no fui detrás de él...

**Notas:**

No puedo, no puedo... No puedo juntar a Azumi y a Tarito. Al principio no la aguantaba a ella, pero ahora que he escrito estos dos fics y conforme he ido leyendo los mangas de CT (cortesía de mi querida Vini), he ido encariñándome con Azumi, pero aun así me resisto a ponerla como pareja de Taro. Amo a Genzo Wakabayashi con toda mi alma, él es el único y el primero en mi corazón pero Taro Misaki es mi segundo personaje favorito y el más apreciado por mí después de Genzo, y soy súper celosa con estos dos personajes y pues yo quisiera que sus parejas fueran las ideales para ellos (Lily para Genzo) y... Ya, ni sé que digo, nomás sé que aun no creo que Azumi sea buena pareja para Taro, así que discúlpenme, pero no los haré pareja, al menos no en este fic. Si creé a Esmeralda La Salle fue precisamente para que fuera la pareja de Tarito.

Bueno, ahora sí. El siguiente capítulo será el final (espero no emocionarme otra vez, jaja).


	18. DIECIOCHO

**Dieciocho.**

_Esmeralda._

Vaya, qué ironía. Tantos y tantos años de querer conocer a Taro Misaki para que al final me saliera con esto...

El Hombre se la ha pasado diciéndome que Taro no me merece, que si se deja llevar por las apariencias y prejuzga sin conocer todos los hechos, entonces no vale la pena.

Pero yo lo amo. Y eso no lo puedo evitar.

Sin embargo, siempre hay una recompensa para aquellos que no tienen nada que temer...

Una tarde, el Hombre me pidió que lo acompañara a tomar un café junto con un viejo amigo suyo. Tal parecía que el hijo menor de tal señor venía de visita a Francia y el Hombre deseaba que yo le hiciera compañía. Qué mas daba, después de todo juré que ningún hombre me volvería a enamorar.

Francois era encantador, debo reconocerlo. Era más o menos de mi misma edad y era un abogado exitoso, por no mencionar que era galante, cortés y todo un caballero. Y poseía una gran fortuna, según me recalcó mi padre en voz baja. Como diría Lily: hello con su hello...

Mi padre me había dicho que Esmeralda La Salle era una mujer hermosa.- me dijo en cierto momento Francois.- Pero me mintió: no eres hermosa. Eres bellísima.

Gracias.- sonreí levemente. Ese tipo de comentarios ya no despertaban ninguna emoción en mí.

Nos encontrábamos en un puente sobre el río Sena. Nuestros padres se habían quedado tomando el café en un sitio cercano para "hablar de negocios". Bien que sé que estaban planeando el casarnos muy pronto...

¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no termino de agradarte, Esmeralda?.- preguntó Francois al notar mi silencio.- Por más que intento tal parece ser que no consigo acercarme a ti.

Lo siento, Francois.- respondí.- Realmente me pareces un hombre encantador pero mi corazón no tiene sitio para nadie más, porque siempre estará ocupado por un solo hombre...

Entiendo.- murmuró Francois.- Solo espero que él consiga hacerte feliz...

Lo dudo mucho.- suspiré.- Ya no desea ni siquiera verme...

La bufanda que traía alrededor del cuello se escapó, impulsada por el viento. Yo corrí tras ella, dejando a Francois parado a mitad del puente. Y de pronto, la prenda fue atrapada por una ágil mano que le pertenecía a alguien a quien no esperaba encontrarme...

¿Perdió su bufanda, señorita?.- Taro Misaki me sonreía al tiempo que sostenía mi bufanda.

Yo me quedé paralizada a pocos metros de él.

Gracias.- dije, al tiempo que le arrebataba mi bufanda.- Le estoy agradecida.

Y me di la vuelta. Ey, es cierto que amo a Taro, pero tengo mi orgullo.

¡Esmeralda, espera, por favor!.- gritó Taro.- ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!.- grité.- ¡Lárgate de mi vista!

No, por favor, no te vayas.- Taro llegó hasta mí, me tomó por el brazo y me hizo girar para quedar frente a él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El simple hecho de mirarnos a los ojos fue suficiente.

¡Esmeralda!.- gritó el Hombre, en ese momento.- ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese hombre?

Taro y yo volteamos, sorprendidos. Mi padre nos miraba a ambos con severidad.

_Taro._

Esmeralda. Ojalá puedas perdonarme por lo idiota que he sido...

Cuando la vi venir hacia mí, corriendo tras de su bufanda con su cabello rizado y negro ondulando al viento, supe que ella sería la mujer con quien yo pasaría el resto de mi vida...

Por supuesto, las cosas no resultarían así de fáciles. Pero no me importaba, mientras ella me diera una oportunidad, los demás podían decir misa.

Aléjate de ese hombre, Esmeralda.- exigió el Hombre.- Bien sabes que no es digno de ti.

Esmeralda miró a su padre y después a mí. Y vi que me haría las cosas difíciles, por lo menos al principio.

Gracias por agarrar mi bufanda.- dijo Esmeralda.- Adiós.

Yo sé que tú no te quieres ir.- le dije, deteniéndola por el brazo.- Sé que tú me quieres...

Eso era antes, cuando creí que confiabas en mí.- replicó Esmeralda, con la misma terquedad que yo había visto tantas veces en Lily.- Pero ahora... Ya no estoy segura.

Y lo vi. A un lado de el Hombre, había otro muchacho que miraba a Esmeralda con una extraña mezcla de desilusión y esperanza en los ojos.

- Vámonos Francois.- dijo Esmeralda, tomando al joven por el brazo.- No perdamos más el tiempo.

Me di cuenta de que Esmeralda y Lily habían sido cortadas más o menos con el mismo patrón. Yo no sé cómo rayos le hizo Wakabayashi para hacer que la segunda cayera a sus pies... Y de pronto me di cuenta: tendría que actuar como él si quería recuperar a Esmeralda. Aunque al mismo tiempo, tendría que seguir siendo yo mismo.

_Les rois du monde vivent au sommet_

_Ils ont la plus belle vue mais y´a un mais_

_Ils ne savent pas ce qu´on pense d´eux en bas_

_Ils ne savent pas qui´ici c´est nous les rois._

Comencé a cantar la canción favorita de Esmeralda, _Les Rois du Monde_, de Romeo y Julieta (obra de William Shakespeare), el espectáculo musical producido hacía varios años por Gerard Presgurvic.

Y por supuesto, Esmeralda se detuvo.

_Les rois du monde font tout ce qui´ils veulent_

_Ils ont du monde autour d´eux mais ils sont seuls_

_Dans leurs chateaux lá-haut, ils s´ennuient_

_Pendant qu´en bas nous on danse toute la nuit._

El Hombre y Francois me miraron sin comprender. Pero Esmeralda sí que lo hizo.

Te amo, Esmeralda la Salle.- dije.- Soy un idiota por haber dudado de ti. Lo que dice tu padre es cierto: no soy digno de tu amor, pero si me das otra oportunidad juro que pasaré el resto de mi vida demostrándote que nadie te podrá amar más que yo.

Esmeralda, ya vámonos.- exigió el Hombre.- Ese muchacho está loco.

Lo siento, padre.- Esmeralda sonrió con beatitud.- Pero yo amo a ese joven, con todo y lo loco que es.

Esmeralda corrió, mejor dicho, saltó a mis brazos. Yo la atrapé. Y como era de esperarse, nos besamos.

¿Cómo supiste que el Hombre es mi padre?.- inquirió Esmeralda, cuando nos separamos.

Lily me lo dijo.- respondí.

Ya lo sabía.- murmuró Esmeralda.- Vieja chismosa...

_Nous on fait l´amour on vit la vie_

_Jour après jour niut après nuit…_

Se los dije. La vida sí nos da la oportunidad de encontrar al amor verdadero. Solo es cuestión que uno mismo no le ponga tantos peros al asunto.

_Saki._

Mi destino: La Eterna Soledad...

Pero... ¿Será cierto eso?

Para variar y como toda la vida, yo era la única que permanecía soltera. Lily-chan y Wakabayashi-kun corrían el riesgo de volverse diabéticos de tanta miel que derramaban. Tsubasa-kun y Sanae por fin habían encontrado la estabilidad en su matrimonio. Misaki-kun al fin había dejado atrás su temor a enamorarse y ahora estaba más que dispuesto a encontrar la felicidad al lado de Esmeralda La Salle. Azumi... Bueno, ella ya había encontrado quien estuviera dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. Y yo... Pues yo iba a recibir una sorpresa...

No entendía el por qué Shinji se quedó conmigo en Francia. Yo tenía entendido que él estaba por escribir un nuevo libro y que había ido a Barcelona para conocer ciertos detalles sobre la ciudad. Pero el tiempo pasaba y él seguía a mi lado, en París.

¿Cuándo piensas regresar a Barcelona?.- le pregunté a Shinji, una tarde.- No es que te esté corriendo de París, pero creí que tenías un libro pendiente.

Todo depende.- respondió Shinji, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿De qué depende?

De cuando quieras tú regresar.

¿Y si yo decido no regresar?.- inquirí.

¿No lo harás?.- Shinji se sorprendió.

Quizás no. Estaba planeando el volver a Colombia.- respondí.

Y era verdad. Había pasado mucho tiempo alejada del país que me vio nacer.

Entonces... Creo que nunca más volveré a Barcelona... .- susurró Shinji.

¿Y tu libro?.- ahora era yo la sorprendida.

Quizás ya no lo escriba... .- Shinji se puso más callado que de costumbre.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

La verdad es que... Saki-chan, yo fui a Barcelona con el único propósito de encontrarte. Lo del libro fue mi pretexto.

¿Qué dices? ¿A buscarme?

Sí. Es que... Últimamente he sentido que la inspiración amenaza con abandonarme y recordé cuando estábamos juntos y yo podía escribir con mucha facilidad. Fue por eso que decidí buscarte, para tratar de comprender qué era lo que había perdido... Y entonces me di cuenta...

Shinji me miró de una manera en como nunca antes lo había hecho. Yo me puse roja como la granada, muy en contra de mis deseos.

Me di cuenta de que tú eres mi fuente de inspiración, Saki-chan.- continuó mi querido Shinji.- Desde que nos separamos mi vida no ha sido la misma... Y nunca más lo volverá a ser si no vuelvo a estar contigo... Te amo, Saki Aiza...

¡Amor! ¡No es tan difícil encontrarlo! Solo es cuestión de tener esperanza... Y de no ser tan ciego...

Shinji y yo nos fundimos en un abrazo que culminó en un beso que selló nuestra promesa de amor eterno. Y supe que esta vez no sería una mentira...

_Azumi._

Y soy la última en hablar. Pero no por eso soy la menos feliz. Después de estar suspirando sin sentido por un idiota que no vale la pena, pude darme cuenta de que a mi lado estaba un chico que, si bien me fastidiaba a cada rato, lo hacía por llamar mi atención... Porque me ama...

Maurice fue despedido. El entrenador dijo que no quería tener en el equipo a nadie como él e incluso me ofreció disculpas por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que Maurice se estaba comportando como un patán conmigo. Por supuesto, a mí no me importó, ya que el simple hecho de que alguien hubiese puesto en su sitio a Maurice había sido un gran logro en mi favor...

Y por supuesto, no podía dejar de pensar en ese alguien... Jean... Ni en el beso que me dio...

Quizás hay un momento en nuestras vidas en el cual, por buscar algo que perdimos casi terminamos por perder algo que encontramos. Y eso estuvo por pasarme a mí...

Jean prácticamente me ignoró a partir de ese beso. Cada vez que yo intentaba acercármele a él, Jean se marchaba con cualquier pretexto idiota. Y eso me estaba desesperando.

Pero un día, mi buena amiga Esmeralda La Salle arregló las cosas... (Jeje, ahora somos grandes amigas, así como Sanae y Lily también lo son).

Azumi, ¿vienes con nosotros a tomar un café?.- me preguntó Taro al final de un entrenamiento, al tiempo que tomaba a Esmeralda de la mano.

No, gracias.- repuse.- Tres son multitud.

Pero no me gustaría que te fueras sola... .- murmuró Taro.- Se está haciendo de noche...

No te preocupes, no creo que me pase nada.- me encogí de hombros.- Además, conozco tan bien esta ciudad como tú.

De todas maneras no es prudente que te vayas sola.- Tarito le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Jean.- Oye, Lacoste, ¿no puedes acompañarla?

No creo que ella quiera mi compañía.- repuso Jean, secamente.

Ya deja de comportarte como un baboso cualquiera, Lacoste.- lo regañó Esmeralda, en ese momento.- Bien que te mueres por estar con Azumi (la primera vez que ella me llamó por mi nombre) pero eres tan mula engreído como todos los hombres que no lo quieres reconocer.

No te metas en donde... .- protestó Jean, pero Esmeralda no lo dejó acabar.

Ya cállate y deja de ser tan zopenco. Acompaña a Azumi y no pongas más peros.

Y dicho esto, Esmeralda se marchó, llevándose a un sorprendido Taro con ella.

Vámonos pues, que se hace tarde.- refunfuñó Jean, mirándome de reojo.

No quiero que me acompañes por obligación.- protesté.

Mira, tú también deja de hacerle al cuento, si bien que sabes que en realidad _sí me muero por estar contigo_.

No respondí. Jean tomó mi mochila y comenzó a caminar. Yo lo seguí.

Lo único que quisiera es saber si algún día me podrás mirar a mí de la misma manera en como mirabas a Evans.- murmuró Jean, después de un rato.

Jean, tengo que ser sincera contigo.- dije, respirando hondo.- Debo reconocer que sí estuve enamorada de Maurice, hace mucho tiempo, pero hace mucho tiempo también que dejé de quererlo. Lo de ahora era solo... Obsesión...

Uhm... .- gruñó Jean.

Y no me hubiera dado cuenta si tú... Si tú no me hubieras defendido como lo hiciste...

Uhm...

Jean, debo ser sincera contigo, y te mentiría si te dijera que estoy enamorada de ti... Porque no lo estoy.

Ya lo sabía... .- repuso Jean, con tristeza.

Pero... La verdad es que me gustas mucho... Y sí podría llegar a enamorarme de ti... .- susurré.

Ante esta declaración, Jean se detuvo y me miró fijamente.

¿Estás segura?.- me preguntó, esperanzado.

Completamente.- sonreí.

Y comenzó a llover. Pero ni a Jean ni a mí nos importó.

Porque bien sabíamos que detrás de la tormenta... Siempre viene la calma...

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo...

_Tsubasa y Sanae._

De tanto dolor y sufrimiento...

_Saki y Shinji._

De tanto esperar...

_Taro y Esmeralda._

De tantas dudas y secretos...

_Lily y Genzo._

De tantos celos y rencores...

_Azumi y Jean._

Podemos decir que siempre hay que tener...

_Todos._

Cuidado con el Amor...

_Porque no sabes en qué momento te atrapará..._

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues nada más comentaré que no me nació hacer que Azumi se enamorara de Jean de la noche a la mañana, más cuando se supone que ella estaba enamorada de Maurice. Y por cierto... La historia de Azumi va dedicada a mi amiga y compañera de trabajo Loneliness... Sinceramente, espero que algún día encuentres a Jean -


	19. EPILOGO

**Epílogo.**

_Genzo._

Bueno, pues ahora pedí ser yo el que le diera el punto final a esta historia, aunque reconozco que no soy bueno para esto.

¿Con quién comienzo? Bueno, pues les diré que Saki Aiza y Shinji Hashimoto están por casarse, cosa que era de esperarse. Tardaron mucho tiempo en comprometerse, supongo que se debió al carácter reservado de ambos. Curiosamente, el libro que Hashimoto pensaba escribir terminó por convertirse en una narración de los hechos que nosotros vivimos juntos. Tal y como lo leen, _Llevados por el Destino y Cuidado con el Amor,_ son los dos best séller publicados por Hashimoto que inmortalizarán nuestras vidas y cómo el destino terminó por unirlas...

Sobre Azumi Hayakawa y Jean Lacoste... Bueno, solo diré que al final el esfuerzo de Lacoste rindió frutos... Lily me va a matar por esto, pero lo digo porque Hayakawa se convirtió en madre de un niño a quien le puso el nombre de Jean y al cual Lacoste no dudó en darle su apellido... Claro, también se lo dio a Hayakawa (hablo del apellido, por supuesto).

Tsubasa y Sanae... Por supuesto, ellos por fin encontraron la paz que tanto hacía falta en su matrimonio. Hayate y Daibu ya están debutando en las ligas menores del Barcelona, a la espera de poder llegar a ser como su padre. La pequeña Sayuri crece feliz y sana, y adora con toda su alma a su pequeña "prima" Jazmín... Y también a su "tía" Lily... Por cierto que Lily y Sanae se convirtieron en grandes amigas. Todos los años, ambas mujeres van a dejar flores a la tumba de Atsushi... Ninguna de las dos olvida que gracias a él, ellas pudieron superar sus rencores...

Sobre Taro Misaki y Esmeralda La Salle... Bueno, a Misaki le importó un comino lo que el padre de La Salle pensara y se casó con ella en una ceremonia sencilla a la cual asistimos solo los amigos más cercanos. Debo reconocer que nunca había visto a Misaki tan feliz, me da gusto ver que por fin encontró a la mujer que en verdad lo hará feliz. Y ahora se ha convertido en el padre orgulloso de un niño al que pusieron por nombre Michel.

Y bien... Solo quedamos Lily y yo. Por supuesto, yo me casé con mi Princesa Azteca. Pero debo contarles bien cómo estuvo la historia...

De vuelta en Alemania, Lily yo contemplábamos el atardecer, recargados contra el árbol en donde la besé hacía tanto tiempo...

Hermoso atardecer.- comentó Lily, apoyada sobre mi pecho.- Los atardeceres son muy bellos en este país, pero creo que lo son más porque los disfruto a tu lado.

Cursi que eres.- besé su cabello.- Por eso te quiero tanto.

Tú también eres cursi.- reprochó ella, suavemente.- Pero qué más da...

Aproveché su momento de silencio para llevar a cabo mi plan...

¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Lily, cuando le quité del dedo la sortija de plata con cristales austriacos negros que le di en su cumpleaños.

Quiero quitarte esa sortija, ya no quiero que la uses.- respondí.

¿Pero por qué, si tú me la regalaste?

Porque ahora quiero que uses ésta.

Y le coloqué en el dedo un anillo de compromiso de oro blanco, con un diamante azulado engarzado.

Cásate conmigo.- le pedí a Lily.- Quiero que seas mi esposa, mi Princesa Azteca.

Lily me miró con sus hermosos ojos negros llenos de lágrimas de dicha.

Sí, mi Guardián de Oriente.- murmuró Lily.- Quiero ser tu esposa, Genzo Wakabayashi.

Cuatro años han pasado desde esa tarde. Tsubasa y Sanae fueron nuestros padrinos. Al año de casados nació Jazmín, nuestra primogénita, y ahora esperamos a nuestro segundo hijo...

Así que, como ven, al final de todo, ninguno de nosotros formó parte del Club de los Corazones Rotos. Porque el Destino siempre llama una segunda vez.

**Notas:**

La canción que Lily cantó en el funeral de Atsushi es... Bueno, en realidad no se cual es, porque en ese momento no se me ocurrió ninguna buena. Ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría que fuera _Por ti volaré_, de Andrea Bocelli, aunque no queda del todo.

Ahora sí. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic.


End file.
